Ein wunderschönes Lied
by ellikanellika
Summary: Doremi ist wieder da. Nach 5 Jahren in Tokyo kam sie wieder naxh Hause um all ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Wird ihr ihre neu-eroberte Magie dabei helfen und ihr endlich Mutt für die Liebe geben? Eine fantasievolle romantische Geschichte.
1. Sie Ist Zurück

**Ein wunderschönes Lied **

**_Sie ist wieder da_**

Die Zug-Station war voll mit Leuten gestopft, einige gingen rein und einige raus aus dem Zug. Da waren Männer und Frauen im Anzug, die von der Arbeit nach Hause gingen, irgendwelche Jugendlichen, die zu viel Zeit hatten, Kinder, Mütter, alte Menschen und noch viele andere.

Der Zug blieb auf der Station stehen, die automatische Tür öffnete sich und viele Leute kamen raus. Als letzte kam nur eine Person raus und einige Männer sahen ihr mit geöffneten Münden hinter her, aber das Mädchen bemerkte sie nicht.

Mit Schritten, wie eine Feder – ihre Balerinen machten keinen Geräusch und ihr Jeans Kleidchen wehte ein bisschen mit dem Schritten - , ging sie aus dem Zug, zog ihren violetten Koffer hinter sich und stoppte vor dem Ausgang.

Draußen wurde der Abend schon gesichtet, ein paar Autos fuhren hin und her, Menschen gingen ein und raus und vor dem Eingang draußen, standen einige Taxis und Busse, bereit, wenn sie jemand brauchte.

Das Mädchen stand immer noch vor dem Ausgang, sah nicht, wie sie einige Jungs anschauten, und atmete tief durch. Sie lächelte und sagte zu sich: "Endlich bin ich wieder da."

* * *

"Mama! Wo ist der Staubsauger? Wer zum Teufel ging mit dem Schuhen durchs Haus?" schrie ein junges rosa – Haariges Mädchen und putzte den Flur vor dem Eingang.

Ihre Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, nicht nur, dass jemand das Haus total dreckig gemacht hat, das war übrigens der Vater und sie wusste es schon, sondern sie konnte den blöden Staubsauger nicht finden.

"Schau mal unter die Treppen, da habe ich es als letztes Mal gesehen!" schrie ihr die Mutter aus der Küche zurück. Sie kochte das Abendessen und summte sich ein Lied vor sich hin. Der Vater lies in der zwischen Zeit die Zeitung und versuchte sich vor Bibi zu verstecken, weil er ja da Haus so dreckig gemacht hat.

Ein Taxi blieb vor dem Haus stehen, die Bremsen quietschten irgendwie und ein Rothaariges Mädchen stieg aus dem Auto. Sie bezahlte dem Taxi – Fahrer die Fahrt und wartete bis der Mann ihr den Koffer aus dem Kofferraum brachte – der Koffer war ja ganz schön schwer und der Fahrer war so nett ihr zu helfen und ihr ihn raus zu bringen.

Eigentlich wollte er einen schönen Eindruck auf sie machen. "Vielen Dank und einen schönen Abend noch." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und drehte sie zu dem Haus.

Sie war so auf ihr Zuhause konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie einige Leute anschauten. Auch der Taxi – Fahrer sah ihr noch in dem Rückspiegel nach, als er losgefahren ist.

Sie war ein echt hübsches Mädchen und noch dazu ein nettes.

Als Bibi endlich den Staubsauger gefunden hat, fing sie an zu putzen, dabei ließ sie aber nicht ein paar schiefe Wörter aus. Sie putzte sich hin und her wieder den Staub von den kurzen Jeans Hosen und den blauen T-Shirt, sie nieste und ging sich letztendlich mit der Hand durchs Haare, als sie fertig war.

Da klingelte es aber an der Tür, weil sie aber mit dem nach-sich-aufräumen beschäftig war, sagte sie der Mutter, die Tür zu öffnen. Die ging mit dem Kochlöffel zu Tür und öffnete sie.

"Hallo, kann ich behil…" sie stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie merkte, wer an der Tür stand. Der Kochlöffel fiel ihr aus der Hand und machte ein kleines Geräusch als es auf dem Boden landete.

Bibi, die dies bemerkte, schaute hoch und durch das geöffnete Tor. Was sie sah, raubte ihr dem Atem. ,,Du bist zurück!,, flüsterte sie.

"Doremi!" schrie ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte ihre Tochter so sehr, dass es schon fast weh tat. Bibi kam angerannt, öffnete die Tür ganz und riss ihre Schwester von der Mutter weck.

Sie hielt ihre Schultern und schaute sie von Fuß zu Kopf an.

Vor ihr stand ein mittelgroßes Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren, die ihr bis zu Hüften reichten. Sie trug schwarze Balerinas, ein Jeans Rock und einen violetten Puli – eine perfekte Figur hatte sie. Sie hatte eine Tasche über die Schultern, die lange Träger hatte, und deshalb reichte ihr die Tasche bis zu Hüften, so wie die Haare.

Doremi schaute ihre kleine Schwester lieb an und ihre roten Augen glänzten dabei wie Juwelen. "Hallo Bibi. Hier bin ich also." sagte sie lieb und wollte ihre Schwester umarmen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil Bibi schneller gewesen ist und warf sich ihr in die Arme.

Sie schrie laut aus und weinte vor Glück. Da kam schon der Vater und umarmte seine Frau um eine Schulter und sah mit Tränen seine Töchtern an. Sie hatten sich so lieb und doch haben sie sich schon fast 3 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

Die Familie weinte und umarmte sich den ganzen Abend lang. Sie aßen zusammen und redeten so viel, dass sie fast die Zeit vergessen haben um ins Bett zu gehen.


	2. Das Wiedersehen

_**Das Wiedersehen**_

"Ich gehe mal joggen!" rief Doremi ins Haus und rannte dann ins Freie.

Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne ging noch nicht mal ganz auf. Die Luft war frisch und kühl, fast kein Mensch war draußen zu sehen. Es war ja Samstag und die Leute schliefen noch.

Bibi, die gerade aufgewacht ist, sah verschlafend und mit einem Elsternnest im Haaren ihrer Schwester durchs Fenster nach. "Doremi wacht so früh auf? Sie geht joggen?" Kaum sagt sie das zu sich, schon warf sie sich zurück ins Bett und schlief weiter. Frau Harukaze ging gerade die Treppen runter um das Frühstück zu machen und war auch ein bisschen verwundert, dachte aber nicht mehr nach, weil ja – Dinge ändern sich halt.

Doremi joggte in der zwischen Zeit durch die fast leere Stadt und sah sich herum um zu sehen ob sich was verändert hat. Sie trug eine lange, schwarze und etwas zu große Jogging Hose, ein blaues T-Shirt, ihre Haare hatte sie in einen Zopf und übers Kopf trug sie eine Baseball Kappe.

Von der Straße lief sie dann in den Park, wo so früh am Morgen nur Sportler waren und einige Jungs joggten auch an ihr vorbei – einige drehten sich auch noch um und pfiffen ihr nach. Sie lächelte nur zu sich und lief einfach weiter.

Es fühlte sich so gut an so früh raus an die frische Luft zu gehen, mal Sport treiben und den Körper fit zu machen. Das letzte Mal joggte sie in Tokio, vor 2 Tagen und sie konnte kaum noch erwarten es hier zu tun. Sie stoppte, mache ein paar Übungen und Atmete tief ein und aus.

Die Sonne schien schon hell und immer mehr Leute kamen raus. Also ging sie wieder nach Hause und duschte. "Hej, Doremi! Seit wann bist du so sportlich?" fragte Bibi ihre Schwester bei Frühstück.

Das rosa - Haarige Mädchen trug noch immer ihr Pyjama und war noch immer ganz schön müde. Sie aß und trank verschlafen in Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, die schon munter neben ihr saß. Sie hatte gerade geduscht und war frisch wie eh und je.

Sie trug ein helles T-Shirt und eine kapri Hose, ihre Haare hatte sie jetzt in einem niedrigen Zopf, so, dass ein paar Locken ihr ins Gesicht fielen. Sie hatte gerade ein Reis-Bällchen im Mund und dachte nach.

"Hmm, schon seit ein paar Jahren mache ich es so." sie mampfte und trank etwas von dem Saft. "Weißt du, weil ich ja lernen wollte, brauchte ich Konzentration, die ich ja in der Grundschule fast nie hatte, deshalb fing ich an jeden Morgen für eine Stunde zu joggen und schon wurde die Situation anders. Hehe." erklärte sie und kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase.

Bibi schaute sie mit großen Augen an und aß still weiter. Sie wusste ja, das sich Doremi in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte, sie wusste auch, dass sie in der Schule fast die beste war, das sie eine Vegetarierin geworden ist und so.

Aber das _wusste_ sie nur, hat es aber noch nicht _gesehen_, bis jetzt. "So, ich bin fertig!" sagte die Rot – Haarige und stand auf. "Ich werde mal ein paar Sachen und Essen kaufen gehen. Braucht jemand was? Oh, und dann muss ich noch mein Zimmer putzen und in die Bibliothek gehen. Hmm, wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fing sie an zu reden und nahm schon ihre Geldtasche und zog sich die Schuhe an.

Bibi schaute noch immer mit großen Augen in das Wesen, das ihre Schwester war.

Sie hat sich wirklich ganz schön verändert. Es ist erst etwas vor 8 Uhr und sie plant schon, was sie den ganzen Tag machen wird. Doremi redete ein bisschen mit der Mutter, schrieb sich auf was jeweils jemand brauchte und ging dann zu Fuß einkaufen.

Früher nahm sie den Fahrrat oder ging mit dem Bus. Nicht mehr. So kaufte Doremi ein, putzte dann ihr Zimmer und ging später am Nachmittag in die Bibliothek. Ihre Haare hatte sie jetzt frei, sie trug eine Jeans Hose und ein rotes T-Shirt. Mit der langen Tasche ging sie schon wieder aus dem Haus und in die Bibliothek. "Sie ist ja fast eine Geschäftsfrau!" sagte der Vater, als sie verschwunden ist.

* * *

"Eeej! Schiss den Ball rüber!" schrie ein schwarzhaariger, gutaussehender Junge, der Fußball mit seinen Freunden trainierte. Er und noch ein paar Jungs jagten den Ball hinterher, dribbelten sich gegenseitig aus und lachten sich das Herz aus, wenn einer über den Ball stolperte und aufs Gesicht fiel.

Das Feld bestand aus Grass und befand sich in der Nähe der Fakultät, die die Jungs besuchten. Keine Menschen Seele, außer den Jungs wurde zu sehen.

Die Sonne bereitete sich schon unter zu gehen und der Himmel wurde leicht orange und rosa, als die jungen Fußballer endlich müde wurden und sich entschieden aufzuhören. An der kleinen Fontane, neben dem Fußball Feld wuschen sie sich die Gesichter und redeten und lachten. Ihre Blauen Fußball Dresen waren nass und ein bisschen dreckig, aber das kümmerte auch niemanden.

"Das hat jetzt Spaß gemacht! Habt ihr Koshiros Flanke gesehen?" sprach der schwarzhaarige Junge, der sich gerade mit dem Handtuch das Gesicht rieb. "Ah sei doch still Kotake. Wenn du mir nicht den Ball so gut angespielt hättest, würde ich doch gar nicht in der Lage sein, so einen schönen Pass zu machen!" erzählte ein rothaariger und etwas kleiner Teenager.

Die Jungs lachten schon wieder, machten sich fertig und gingen dann nach Hause. Kotake, der große schwarzhaarige Junge ging mit seinen zwei besten Freunden Itou Kouji und Kimura Takao nach Hause.

Die drei Jungs lachten und redeten wie gedreht und spazierten durch die Straßen bis sie sich auf einer Kreuzung trennten. "Also Jungs, ich muss noch Marina abholen. Sie hat heute ihrer Mutter bei der Arbeit in dem Blumen Geschäft geholfen und jetzt muss ich ihrer Familie ein Besuch abstatten… Obwohl ich viel lieber in die Dusche gehen würde." lachte Kimura.

"Ah ja, es hat schon angefangen. Jetzt, wo ihr schon seit Jahren zusammen seid, wollen die Eltern natürlich mehr, als nur euch beide in einer Wohnung zu sehen. Junge, die ist doch zu groß für nur euch beide! Was denkst du, was die wohl wollen?" Itou war ja schon immer direkt und jetzt, nun, das war auch direkt.

Kimura wurde rot wie eine Tomate und Kotake lachte sich die Seele raus. "Man, du und ein Vater? Warte noch ein paar Jahre!" Die drei verabschiedeten sich und gingen in jeweils andere Richtung. Kotake hatte sein Fußball in einem Netzbeutel, der ihm von der Schulter hing und er spielte sich den Ball mit dem Knien leicht ab.

Langsam und mit einer guten Laune ging er die Straßen unter. Bald kam er zu einem Fußgängerübergang. Es war noch grün als er ein paar Meter von dem Gang entfernt war und da sah er etwas.

…

Doremi lief wie verrückt durch die Straßen, in einer Hand drei dicke Bücher und in der anderen eine Flasche Wasser.

"Scheisse! Ich komme zu spät! Es ist schon fünf Uhr!" Ihre Tasche flog schon fast hinter ihr, weil sie so schnell war. Sie rannte und kam gleich zu einem Fußgängerübergang. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, weil die Ampel noch grün war. Sie sprang auf die Straße und die Ampel wurde rot. Ein verrückter Auto Fahrer wartete gar nicht und fuhr los.

Doremi drehte ihren Kopf in langsamen Film zu dem rasenden und quietschenden Auto. Noch in der Bewegung wurden ihre roten Augen, wegen dem Schock, groß.

…

Kotake sah wie ein Autofahrer nervös und genervt vor der Ampel stand. Er schrie etwas in sein Handy und sah gar nicht auf den Fußgängerübergang. Er schaute nur die Ampel an. In einer Splitter Sekunde sah Kotake wie jemand schnell die Straße überquerte.

Die Ampel für die Fußgänger wurde rot und der Fahrer fuhr los. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wartete nicht, lief über die Straße, sprang, packte das rothaarige Mädchen und schleuderte sich mit ihr auf die Seite. Beide rollten sich und blieben stehen, arm in arm. Man hörte schreie und Bremsen und viele Leute liefen auf die Straße um zu helfen.

…

Kotake richtete sich langsam auf und war unverletzt. In seinen Armen war ein rothaariges Mädchen, dessen Haare ihr Gesicht versteckten. "Bist du ok?" fragte er panisch.

Sie nickte nur.

Der Fahrer kam aus dem Auto und lief zu ihnen. Auch andere Leute halfen den beiden und jemand rief den Krankenwagen. "Seit ihr beide verrückt? Wieso läuft ihr über die Straße…" weiter konnte der Fahrer nicht mehr schreien, weil sich Kotake aufrichtete, stand auf und ihn anschrie.

"Sind sie verrückt? Was glauben sie, was sie da gerade gemacht haben? Sie können doch nicht einfach so losrasen, wenn die Ampel für Fußgänger rot zeigt! Sie müssen warten bis ihr licht grün zeigt und das hat es nicht verdammt noch mal! Sie haben fast einen Menschen überfahren! Sind sie bescheuert?"

In den nächsten ein paar Minuten kamen die Polizei und der Krankenwagen. Die Polizei kümmerte sich um den Fahrer und die Helfer versorgten Kotakes Wunden. Das Mädchen, das er gerettet hat, saß am Rand des geöffneten Krankenwagens und die Helfer versorgten ihre verletzten Arme.

Kotake sah zu ihr rüber, als er der Polizei Informationen gab, konnte sie aber nicht ganz sehen, weil viele Leute im Weg waren. Nichts Schlimmeres ist eigentlich passiert – die beiden hatten nur ein paar Kratzer und es gab keinen Umfall.

Die Menschen Menge löste sich langsam, der Krankenwagen fuhr langsam lehr los und nur noch ein Polizei wagen blieb da.

Ein Polizist redete gerade mit Kotake, als das Mädchen auf sie zu kam und sich neben Kotake vor den Polizisten stellte. Der Junge sah sie noch nicht an und auch sie schaute nur den Polizisten an.

"Nun ihr beiden. Ihr hattet richtig Glück heute. Von solchen Fahrer, wie den Mann, muss man sich Acht geben." Beide nickten nur darauf. "Aber, ich bin schon stolz darauf, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die den anderen helfen! Junge, ich muss schon sagen, ich dich bewundere und sei vorbereitet, weil du Morgen in der Zeitung sein wirst."

Alle drei lachten und der Polizist ging. Als er weck fuhr, drehten sich die beiden zu jeweils einem: "Nun, ich muss mich wohl bedanken, das du mein Leben ge…" Doremi stoppte zu reden als sie sah, wer vor ihr steht.

Auch Kotake blieb der Atem stehen. Seine dunkel blauen Augen wurden groß und für einen Moment stand die Welt still. Doremis Herz blieb fast stehen und im nächsten Moment schreiten beide gleichzeitig auf: "Doremi/Kotake!"

Lautes Lachen konnte man von weitem hören, aber fast keiner war da, um es wirklich zu sehen. Das rothaarige Mädchen und der schwarzhaarige Junge spazierten nebeneinander durch die Strassen, redeten und lachten sich das Herz raus.

"Seit wann bist du schon hier?" fragte Kotake und spielte wieder mit dem Ball. Doremi neigte sich spielend nach vorne, ihre langen Haaren fielen ihr von der Schulter und sie lächelte ihren Grund Schul - Kameraden lieb an – er wurde rot:

"Seit gestern Abend. Ich bin mit dem Zug aus Tokyo gekommen und weil ich keinem erzählt habe, dass ich zurück bin, nahm ich ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause. Du müsstest meine Mama und Bibi sehen! Die waren total aus dem Häuschen."

"Ich würde ja auch sein! Wie lange warst du im Tokyo? Drei, vier Jahre?"

"Fünf eigentlich, nur das ich die ersten zwei Jahre oft nach Hause kam, die nächsten drei Jahre aber nicht, weil ich neben der Schule noch arbeiten musste und hatte keine Zeit. Ich habe zwar oft telefoniert und so, aber naja…"

"Eine ganz schön lange Zeit ja. Und ich muss schon sagen, du hast dich ganz schön verändert." Jetzt wurde Doremi rot und schaute ihn verlegen an.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie!" Sie kamen zu einem Winkel, wo der Park anfing und der Spielplatz für Kinder lag. Als sie klein waren, haben sie hier jeden Tag gespielt. Doremi konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sie gelacht haben, wie Kotake schon damals sie geärgert hatte und wie viel Spaß sie hatten. Beide schauten sich an, lächelten und gingen ohne weitere Worte in den Park.

"Sag mal, wieso hattest du es denn so eilig? So wie du über die Straße gerannt bist, konnte man nur glauben, dass dich jemand jagte!" "Ah, weißt du, ich bin in der Bibliothek gewesen und habe die Zeit vergessen. Ich wollte noch in den alten Maho – Shop gehen und sehen ob da was jetzt läuft."

Sie kamen zu dem Spielplatz und setzten sich an die Schaukeln. Ganz leicht schaukelten sie sich hin und her.

''Hja, soweit ich weiß gibt es da nichts. Seid ihr da aufgehört habt zu arbeiten, hat keiner den Laden übernommen und na ja, so ist es halt noch immer.'' erzählte der Junge, der fast zwei Köpfe größer war als sie.

"Wirklich? Das ist gut!" "Was meinst du?" "Na ja, ich habe da einige Pläne. Hehe."

"Werden dir die anderen Mädchen dabei helfen?"

"Meinst du Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana und Pop?"

"Jep."

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Der Wind wehte leicht und ihre Haare tanzten frei, sie schaute ins freie und Kotake sah sie verwundert an. Einige Sekunden später trödelte sie in ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihm ein paar Fotos.

"Hja, weißt du, Hazuki ist auf einer Musik Tour, eigentlich ist sie mit Masaru unterwegs – sie spielt Geige und er die Trompete. Zusammen mit dem Orchestra machen sie viele Konzerte in der Europa und na ja, das hier ist ein Foto von ihnen."

Kotake sah sich das Foto an. Da waren Hazuki, mit ihren langen braunen Haaren, und mit der Geige in der Hand. Sie hatte keine Brille mehr, wahrscheinlich weil sie Kontaktlinsen hatte. Sie trug ein wunderschönes Kleid, das ihre Weiblichkeit betonte und sie lächelte stolz in die Kamera. Mit der freien Hand hielt sie spielend Masaro unter dem Arm. Er hatte noch immer sein cool – Stil, nur sein Gesicht zeigte Überraschung. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Das Foto wurde wahrscheinlich gemacht als sie Pause hatten und herum alberten.

Kotake lachte als ihm klar wurde, dass die beiden wahrscheinlich endlich zusammen waren. Dann schaute er sich die anderen Fotos an.

"Aiko studiert jetzt Sportunterricht. Eigentlich macht sie schon ihre Praxis, deshalb hat sie keine Zeit. Dieses Foto machte sie an unserer Grundschule mit den Kindern, die sie unterrichtet; daneben steht der Sportlehrer.

Über Onpu weißt du ja schon bescheid, du kannst überall in der Stadt die Plakate für ihre Filme und Konzerte sehen.

Momoko ist noch im Amerika, wird aber bald zurückkommen, weiß ich aber nicht genau wann, aber sie hat es mir versprochen!

Hana ist zuhause und hilft eem ihren Ältern und Bibi, na ja, die wird mir helfen, wenn sie Zeit haben wird." Kotake schaute sich die Fotos still an.

Die Mädchen wurden erwachsen und verwirklichten ihre Träume.

Er gab ihr die Fotos zurück und schaute sie an. Aber bevor er was sagen konnte, fragte sie ihn was: "Und du?"

Sie lächelte frech. "Herr Fußball Meister! Du bist ja fast am jeden Fußball Plakat zu sehen und sogar im Fernsehen."

Kotake wurde rot und fing an zu stottern: "Eeeem, na ja, eem du weißt doch das ich schon immer Fußball spielen wollte und eeem na ja, das versuche ich so gut wie es geht zu verwirklichen."

Doremi lachte auf: "So gut wie es geht? Man, du bist fast so berühmt wie Ronaldo oder Ronaldinio! Die Mädchen auf deiner Fakultät müssen ja verrückt auf dich sein!" Kotake kratzte sich verlegen hinter Kopf und dachte an die Mädchen Menge, die ihn wirklich fast jeden Tag vergewaltigen will. "Ah, na ja, so populär bin ich ja nicht." sagte er stattdessen.

Doremi lachte laut auf und dabei sah sie so schön aus, dass es dem Jungen die Sprache verschlug. Um sich daraus zu retten, wechselte er das Thema: "Eem, was machst du eigentlich hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Doremi beruhigte sich und fing leicht zu schaukeln. "In Tokyo habe ich das Studiums Programm früher geschafft als erwartet, deshalb bin ich hier her gekommen um weiter zu machen."

"Welche Fakultät wirst du nähmen?" "Die Misora AlleArt Fakultät." Kotake schaute sie an. Dann wurden seine Augen groß und er lächelte breit.

"Wirklich! Das ist auch meine Schule!"

Doremi schaute ihn mit glücklichen Augen an. "Toll! Vielleicht werden wir sogar klasse Kameraden!" "Wann kommst du denn zu uns?"

"Am Montag."

"So schnell?"

"Ja, ich habe schon alles erledigt. Hehe."

"Wo lebst du?" Diese Frage verwunderte Doremi.

"Bei meinen Eltern, zu Hause. Wieso?"

"Das ist gut. Ich lebe auch noch zu Hause und das bedeutet wir könnten zusammen dahin gehen. Du fängst doch um acht an, oder?"

"Ja! Natürlich! Das wäre toll! Ich wollte dich schon fragen ob das gehen würde, bist mir aber zuvor gekommen!"

Beide lachten darauf eine lange Zeit. Die Sonne ist schon fast verschwunden und der Himmel war eine Mischung von orange, blau und schwarz. Wunderschön.

"Hej, hast du schon dein Führerschein gemacht?" fragte sie auf einmal.

"Ja habe ich. Ich hab es mir zum 18-tem Geburtstag geschenkt! Haha. Das ist so 3 Monate her. Du?"

"Ich auch. Ich habe ihn gerade 1 Monat, ich fahre aber fast nicht, weil ich lieber den Zug oder den Bus benutze. Noch lieber gehe ich zu Fuß."

"Danke gleichfalls!"

Beide redeten und lachten bis die Sonne unterging, dann aber standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Langsam gingen sie durch den Park und durch die Straßen.

''Weißt du Kotake.'' fing sie an. "Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich euch alle sehr vermisst habe."

Er schaute sie lieb an.

"Und jetzt, wo ich dich getroffen habe, fühle ich mich einfach glücklich!" Kotake wurde rot.

"Aber weißt du auch, dass du dich auch sehr verändert hast?" sie schaute ihn an und er wurde wieder verlegen. Das passierte ihm noch nie! Jedenfalls nicht bei Doremi! …

Nein, er hat sie noch immer nicht vergessen.

"Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich mich sehr freue, das wir uns nicht mehr als Hund und Katze benehmen." sie lächelte.

"Hehe, hja, man muss schon das Beste aus einen Gespräch raus ziehen. Und eigentlich kann ich dich ja gar nicht mehr ärgern! Du hast dich ja total verändert und … na ja, ich muss schon sagen, ich mag schon jetzt die Art, wie du bist!" sagte Kotake offen und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Jetzt wurde Doremi rot wie eine Tomate und sagte nichts für einige Momente. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wie er ihr die Liebe gestand, damals, als sie sich in den Maho – Shop einsperrte. Sie kamen gerade zu dem Y Scheideweg und blieben stehen.

"Na dann, wir sehen uns dann am Montag, nicht?" sagte Doremi lächelnd und machte schüchtern ein Schritt zurück. Kotake lächelte ebenfalls und kratzte sich verlegen hinter Kopf: "Ja, um halb acht treffen wir uns hier, gut?"

"Jep, dann sehen wir uns und…ja ok, bis Montag dann." Doremi wusste nicht genau was sie sagen soll, deshalb verabschiedete sie sich schnell.

"Ja, ist gut, gute Nacht!" sagte Kotake und ging langsam in die linke Richtung. "Gute Nacht!" sagte auch Doremi und ging in die rechte Richtung.

Kotake lief schnell nach Hause, sein Herz machte Luftsprünge und machte ihn so glücklich wie noch nie. Schon wieder ist es passiert.

Auch Doremi blieb nicht ganz ungerührt. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, aber sie blieb so gut wie es nur ging, ruhig. Sie blieb für einen Moment vor der Eingangstür stehen, um Luft zu holen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle, wo ihr Herz raste und versuchte sich beruhigen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln ging sie ins Haus, grüßte ihre Familie und setzte sich sofort ans Klavier. Sie spielte eine wunderschöne Melodie, die um die Ohren Tanzte, wie kleine Schmetterlinge im Wind.

Die Melodie war breit, frei, man würde gern los schrien, um ihr gleichwertig sein. Als Doremis Mutter in das Wohnzimmer kam, konnte sie nicht anders als nur lächeln.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja auf Wolke sieben!"

"Ah, Mama, ich habe einen Freund wieder getroffen!"


	3. Ein Sonntag mit der Familie

**_Ein Sonntag mit der Familie_**

Der Sonntag war schon wieder ein sehr schöner Tag. Früh am Morgen wachte Doremi auf und öffnete ihre Augen. Das Licht war noch nicht so stark, trotzdem erhellte es ihr Zimmer, wie mitten am Tag. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und streckte sich vergnügend.

"Aaaah, so ein schöner Morgen!" Sie warf ihre Decke runter und stand auf.

"Gut! Und jetzt raus!" sagte sie zu sich und machte sich bereit.

Wie schon Gestern, ging sie joggen, nur das heute wirklich keine Menschenseele zu sehen war. Sonntag war wohl wirklich ein Tag, wo keiner was macht. Sie lief durch die Straßen, schaute sich das Meer an und lief in den Park.

Der Park war wunderschön; die gigantischen Bäume waren grün und voll mit Blättern belastet, das Grass war weich und mit Blumen verdeckt und der kleine Weg durch den Park war kaum zu sehen, so blühend waren die Pflanzen.

Die Luft war frisch und rein; wenn man sie einatmete, konnte man die Frische regelrecht fühlen. Man konnte Vögel zwitschern hören, man konnte kleine Schmetterlinge sehen und die Baumblätter tanzten mit dem Wind im Kreise und durch die Gegend, wie kleine Bienen – dennoch machten sie kein Geräusch.

Doremi fühlte sich frei und geborgen wieder zu Hause zu sein. Man hörte keine Autos und keine Maschinen. Es war so ruhig. Schön.

Weil ja schon einige Zeit vergingen ist, waren einige Sportler da. Und nicht nur irgendwelche, es waren die von Gestern, die die ihr hinterher pfiffen.

Genauso wie heute.

Sie liefen etwas entfernt von ihr, auf einem anderem Weg und schauten sie grinsend an.

"Hej! Schöne!" schrie ein Junge hinter ihr und lachte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, das die Fußballer es waren.

"Bist du nicht die von Gestern?"

"Bin ich! Hast du was dagegen?" lachte sie mit ihm.

"Hej, Koshiro, lass das!" schrie jemand hinter den mutigen Jungen.

Doremi erkannte sofort die Stimme: "Kotake?" sie ging auf die Jungs langsam zu.

"Doremi?" er drängte sich durch die Masse von Jungs bis er vor ihr stand.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn unter der Schildkappe an und lächelte: "Ja guten Morgen Fußballer! Wir sehen uns ja früher als geplant!"

"Ja, so eine Überraschung! Du joggst?" er schaute sie von Kopf bis Fuß an.

Eine schwarze Schildkappe, Haare im Zopf, blaues T-Shirt, schwarze Hosen und weiße Rennschuhe. Ihre Figur war sehr betont und der Junge musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich super aussah. Man, das Mädchen könnte wahrscheinlich jeden haben, den sie wollte und die Jungs würden sich auch um sie streiten.

"Ja, natürlich! Schon seit ein paar Jahren und ich muss schon sagen, dass es mir sehr viel Spaß macht! Und ihr? Trainiert ihr hier?"

"Könnte man so sagen. Am Sonntag ist es freiwillig und deshalb haben wir den Trainer nicht dabei. Am sonsten joggen wir jeden Morgen."

"Ich auch! Joggen ist das erste was ich jeden Morgen mache. Nur so wache ich richtig auf."

"Das ist super, so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht!" Kotake kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du joggst!"

"Hehe, Ich jogge nicht nur, ich spiele manchmal Fußball und gehe schwimmen! Das ist das Beste!"

Kotake war total von ihr beeindruckt und beide waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, das sie gar nicht merkten wie die Jungs lachten und ein neues Paar aus ihnen machten.

"Die zwei haben uns ja total vergessen!" schimpfte Koshiro laut, so dass sich die zwei umdrehten und rot wurden.

Einer der Freunde schlug sein Arm um Kotakes Schultern und fragte verschmitzt: "Sag mal Kotake, willst du uns deine Freundin nicht vorstellen? Oder bist du noch singel?"

Beide wurden rot wie Tomaten und Kotake wehrte sich: "Ah hör doch auf Shiro!"

Doremi hingehen lächelte nur und zeigte ihr schönes Gesicht.

"Hehe, hallo, ich bin Kotakes Freundin, aber nur Freundin, also bitte schön!" lachte Doremi. Einige Jungs pfiffen und alle lachten mit.

"Sag mal, kann ich deine Telefonnummer haben?"

"Schnauze Mann! Ich will ihre Nummer haben!"

"Ts, Blödmänner, ich will sie auch haben!" so stritten sich die Jungs, wie kleine Kinder um Schokolade.

Kotake schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und lachte mit Doremi.

"Jungs, es war nett euch kennen zu lernen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich bin schon ganz schön lange draußen und ich muss ja irgendwann noch frühstücken!"

Einige Jungs gaben ihr die Hand oder küssten ihre Hand, Doremi wurde verlegen und schaute Kotake lieb an. "Na dann, wir sehen uns! Tschüss!" sie winkte und lief weg.

Alle winkten und schrien ihr nach, die Leute, die spazierten, konnten nur lachen.

Als sie verschwunden war, fingen die Jungs erst richtig an: "Boa! Kotake! Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt dass du eine soooo scharfe Braut kennst!"

"Mann, ja die war echt der Hammer!"

"Heeej, Jungs, Doremi war meine Klassen Kameradin in der Grundschule!" währte er sich, aber nichts half.

"Ah, Doremi heißt sie also! Uau, echt hübsch das Mädchen! Wie alt ist sie? Ah ja, 18, so wie wir!" Kotake seufzte verzweifelt. Wo waren Itou und Kimura, wenn man sie brauchte?

Als Doremi nach Hause kam, duschte sie schnell, aß ihr Frühstück und wusch die Wäsche. Ihre Mutter bereitete in der zwischen Zeit das Essen für das Picknick vor.

Gestern Abend hat sich nämlich die Familie entschieden, dass sie heute, also am Sonntag einen kleinen Ausflug machen wird. Sie werden mit den Fahrrädern, die der Vater in der Garage gerade vorbereitete, aus der Stadt fahren und in die Natur. Bibi half ihrer Schwester bei der Wäsche und die zwei alberten herum wie kleine Kinder.

Nach einiger Zeit war alles bereit und die Familie setzte sich auf die Fahrräder. Doremi kam sogar mit einer Gitarre aus dem Haus.

"Wo hast du denn die her? Ich habe sie Gestern gar nicht gesehen!" fragte die Mutter verwundert.

"Du spielst auch Gitarre? Mamamia Doremi!" Bibi war total begeistert.

"Ah wisst ihr, heute Morgen hat eine Freundin sie mir aus Tokyo gebracht. Sie ging durch Misora, musste aber sofort weiter, deshalb habt ihr sie wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen."

Doremi lächelte verlegen und setzte sich aufs Rad, die Gitarren Tasche auf dem Rücken. Sie hatte ein rotes T-Shirt und schwarze Shorts ah. Ihre Haare band sie in einen Dutt und ein paar Haarstränchen fielen raus; sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Bibi hatte ähnliche Klamotten an, nur in anderer Farbe.

So fuhr die Familie durch die Stadt; voll mit Rucksäcken gepackt und mit guter Laune. Einige Leute, die durch die Straßen spazierten, sahen ihnen lächelnd nach und winkten ihnen, als Doremi es auch tat.

Während sie die Straßen überqueren hatten, den Hügel runter gefahren sind, redeten und lachten sie wie verrückt. Es machte voll Spaß wieder einmal etwas zusammen zu unternehmen.

Bald ließen sie die Stadt hinter sich und fuhren bei dem Ufer des Meeres. Es glänzte in der Morgensonne und es sah so weit und breit aus, dass das Herz Luftsprunge machte.

Der Weg, den sie nahmen, war ein Fahrrad Weg und war nicht aus Beton, sondern aus kleine Steinchen, die so glatt waren, das es sich fast wie Beton anfühlte. Eine Allee von Kirschblüten begleitete sie die ganze Zeit aus der Stadt und brachte sie zu einer wunderschönen Wiese, neben der ein Wald war.

Durch den Wald sah man einen kleinen Weg, der noch weiter ging, und etwas weiter in den Wald war ein kleiner Fluss, sauber und kristallklar.

Die kleine Familie kam auf die Wiese und stoppte. Sie ließen die Fahrräder unter einem Baum und bereiteten die Picknick Decke unter einen anderen. Die Mutter machte das Essen fertig und der Vater half ihr dabei. Die zwei Mädchen gingen in der zwischen Zeit in den Wald auf und folgten dem kleinen Weg.

Die Bäume waren so groß, dass beide die Köpfe zu dem Himmel hoch heben mussten, um die Spitzen sehen zu können. Die Blätter waren bunt und es gab so viele auf den Bäumen, dass das Licht nur schwer durch kam. Der Wind wehte die Blätter mit sich durch den mysteriösen Wald und lies Geräusche hinter sich.

Die Mädchen bewunderten die Schönheit der Natur; die Vögel flogen über ihnen, viele leise Geräusche der Tiere konnte man hören und der Wind wehte leicht ihre Haare in der warmen Luft.

Es war wunderschön.

Bibi schaute in die Höhen mit weit geöffnetem Mund und tanzte in der Melodie der Natur. Sie drehte sich im Kreise mit weit ausgestreckten Armen und lies den warmen Wind ihre leicht roten Wagen zu streicheln.

"Bibi!" rief Doremi ihre kleine Schwester.

Die schaute sich um, lachend, sah aber ihre große Schwester nicht.

"Hier!" rief sie von irgendwo her. Die Rosa Haarige lief der Stimme nach, zwischen den Bäumen und hinter ein paar Gebüsche und kam an dem Fluss an.

Da stand ihre Schwester, ihre langen roten Haare wehten im Wind und sie schaute über die Schönheit vor sich.

Als sie ihre kleine Schwester bemerkte, winkte sie ihr zu, sich etwas anzusehen.

Bibi machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und schaute auf den Fluss.

Da machten viele Schmetterlinge Luft Kreise, flogen um ihr Kopf herum und zurück, und tanzten so wild und so frei, so als ob sie zeigen wollten, dass es nichts Schöneres gibt, als zu fliegen.

Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie dieses Geschehen mit den Schmetterlingen bewunderte, aber das war nicht das einzige, was ihr Herz lauter machen wird.

Und dann geschah es: ein kleiner Fisch sprang aus den Fluss hoch in die Luft und über die Schmetterlinge. Er war wie ein Delfin, der spielen wollte.

Bibi schaute sich das Spektakel mit großen Augen an, dann aber lächelte sie. In einem Moment, wurde ihr alles klar. Sie schaute Doremi an. Doremi schaute sie lieb und mit einem Lächeln zurück an.

"Doremi du…" Die nickte nur und machte ein paar Gesten mit den Fingern. Daraus kam ein wunderschöner und schillernder magischer Staub, der um die beiden Schwestern herum tanzte.

Er entwickelte sich in kleine Schmetterlinge und tanzte mit den echten herum.

Bibi lachte laut auf spielte wie ein kleines Kind in dem Fluss herum, aber so, dass sie nicht zu nass wurde. Doremi schloss sich ihr an und beide sprangen herum, tanzten und spritzten sich leicht. Magie umkreiste sie, wie ein bunter Regenbogen und füllte die Natur mit noch mehr Schönheit.

Schreie von den vielen Lachen konnten die Eltern schon von weitem hören und waren froh, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden, obwohl sie sich drei lange Jahre nicht gesehen haben. "Doremi hat sich irgendwie verändert, meinst du nicht?" meinte die Mutter, als sie die Tomaten in kleine Schnitte schneidete.

Ihr Mann schaute sie an und lächelte: "Irgendwie schon." Dann schaute er in die Richtung der Töchter.

"Doremi wurde ruhiger und selbstbewusster."

"Ja schon, aber seit der Vergiftung, die sie heil überstand hat, ist sie fast ein anderer Mensch. Sie ist … so anders, so erwachsen, aber auch kindlich … und ich weiß nicht, ich bin so glücklich sie so zu sehen."

Die Frau wischte sich ein paar Freudentränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte wieder.

"Wenn man bedenkt, dass sich die beiden immer gestritten haben und fast nie im normalen Ton mit einander geredet haben…" sagte der Vater nachdenklich.

Das Essen war fertig und die Mädchen kamen auch gleich danach. Die Familie aß und redete laut. Sie lachten und hatten viel Spaß. Doremi erzählte über die Schule, über die Arbeit und über ihre Freunde, die sie im Tokyo hatte.

"Das war die reinste Hölle für mich, wenigstens der erste Monat war schrecklich. Ich musste in die Schule gehen und arbeiten und ich wusste nicht, ob ich den Stress schaffen würde!" erzählte sie und fuchtelte mit den Händen, wie ein kleines Kind herum.

"Nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, fing ich an erst mal zu joggen und z schwimmen; das gab mir viel Energie und so konnte ich viel mehr für die Schule tun. Dann fing mir an auch die Arbeit Spaß zu machen – das kleine Kaffeehaus war sehr hübsch und die Leute sehr nett. Aber eines muss ich schon sagen, die Menschen da, im Allgemein meine ich, sind viel kühler als hier! Einige begrüßen dich nicht mal zurück und alle drängeln sich immer und niemand hat Zeit mit irgendjemandem normal zu reden." so laberte das Mädchen eine lange Zeit, bis Bibi anfing etwas zu erzählen.

Etwas später nahm Doremi die Gitarre in die Hände und schaute ihre Familie lieb an: ,,Ich habe da was für euch komponiert. Ist zwar nichts Besonderes, aber ich … ich habe mir Mühe gegeben.''

Sie sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie klimperte ein paar Töne und fing an eine Melodie zu spielen.

"Die hier ist für dich Bibi." sagte sie und spielte das Lied (Andy Mckee, Driffting – youtube).

Sie fing an leicht auf der Gitarre zu tappen und Geräusche zu machen um den Takt zu gewinnen, gleichzeitig spielte sie mit den Fingern die Melodie.

Sie gleite durch das Lied, wie durch das Wasser und es war so schön, dass Bibi Tränen in die Augen bekam.

Es war fröhlich, manchmal ruhig aber die ganze Zeit war es so melodisch und schön, dass alle große Augen hatten.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, kriegte sie einen großen Applaus.

Sie lächelte lieb ihre kleine Schwester an und die umarmte sie heftig, so dass beide auf den Rücken fielen. Alle lachten laut auf und Bibi weinte nun vor Glück.

Nach ein paar Minuten kriegte sie sich dann wieder ein.

Doremi setzte sich wieder und spielte mit den Fingern eine neue Melodie: "Die hier ist für dich Mama." (Andy Mckee, She – Youtube)

Der Wind wehte leicht als sie anfing zu klimpern. Das Lied war weich und zärtlich, wie eine Briese. Das Mädchen spielte mit den Tönen und bewegte dabei leicht ihre Lippen, die Melodie murmelnd.

Die Mutter lächelte und weinte gleichzeitig. Solches Glück hat sie schon lange nicht empfunden. Es war so warm und so… einfach so schön.

Als es zu Ende war, klatschten alle wieder und konnten keine Worte raus bringen. Die Mutter wischte sich die Tränen weg und umarmte ihre Tochter.

Die Sonne schien und es war warm; die Vögel flogen hin und her und alles wirkte so, als ob die Natur den Melodien zuhörte.

"Und diese hier ist für dich Papa. Die ist ein bisschen lang, aber sehr schön. Hehe." (Andy Mckee, For my Father – Youtube)

Das letzte Lied war doch am schönsten. Es fühlte sich an wie die Natur, die sie umgab. Es hatte so viele Gefühle, so viele Farben, es war hell, warm und so leicht wie ein Schmetterling. Der Vater sah seiner Tochter bei spielen zu.

Er wusste, dass das Lied nicht nur für ihn war. Es war zu voll. Es war allem gewidmet.

Wahrscheinlich jedem Menschen den Doremi gerne hatte. Es war einfach herzlich.

Als auch dieses Lied zu Ende war, fühlte sich die Familie nur noch glücklicher.

Sie lachten und redeten über die Lieder, Bibi versuchte die Gitarre zu spielen und man sah es ihr an, dass sie Musik in dem Blut hatte. Sie hatten Spaß noch den ganzen Tag lang, sie lachten, spielten, schliefen ein bisschen und gingen dann so um sechs, sieben Uhr nach Hause.

Lachend fuhren sie in die Stadt zurück und hatten die beste Laune. Als sie nach Hause kamen, räumten sie die Reste auf und machten sich fertig fürs Schlafen. Doremi bereitete sich die Sachen für ihren ersten Schultag, nun, an der Fakultät und freute sich das Kotake mit dabei sein wird.

Auf den Tisch legte sie ihre Tasche mit Büchern und auf den Stuhl die Sachen die sie Morgen anziehen wird. Es war schon ein wenig merkwürdig keine Schuluniform mehr zu tragen.

Das Mädchen ging dann unter die Dusche, putzte sich die Zähne, und schlief anschließend in ihrem Bett mit einem Lächeln ein.


	4. Die neue Fakultät

_**Die neue Fakultät**_

Kotake war nervös. Das sah man ihm schon von weitem an. Eigentlich könnte es sogar ein Blinder merken. Schon vor sieben Uhr morgens ging er eilig aus dem Haus, seine Mutter rief nach ihm, dass er sogar sein Ball vergessen hatte und so musste er zurück laufen, ging aber dann schnell weiter. Und prallte dann fast gegen ein Verkehrszeichen; in letzter Sekunde sah er es und lief um das Zeichen herum.

"Was ist den mit dem los?" fragte sich sein Vater beim Frühstück.

"Wer weiß?" schmuzelte Kotakes Mutter mit einem wissenden Lächeln und spülte das Geschirr. Sie hat gestern erfahren, dass ein gewisses Mädchen aus der Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt ist und dass ihr Sohn ihr schon begegnet ist.

Hja, er hat sie doch noch nicht vergessen.

Kotake stand in der zwischen Zeit schon an der Ecke der Y Kreuzung und spielte mit dem Ball. Um ihn herum war die Strasse leer und der Junge schaute hin und wieder in die Richtung, wo Doremi lebte – ob sie schon kommt?

Für einen Moment hörte er auf mit dem Ball zu spielen und sah auf seine Uhr; es waren erst 10 Minuten vergangen und er war fast eine halbe Stunde zu früh gekommen.

Er wuschelte etwas auf seinem blauen T-Shirt, das seine perfekten Muskeln betonte. Es war nicht kalt draußen, deshalb hatte er keine Jacke. Seine dunklen Jeans gaben ein lässiges Aussehen und er sah einfach cool aus.

Jedes Mädchen, das ihn jetzt sehen würde, würde wahrscheinlich umfallen. Aber na ja, er war sehr schüchtern und kindlich, deshalb wusste er nicht recht, wie er mit dem anderem Geschlecht umgehen soll. Ah, zu viel Nachdenken ist nicht gut. Lieber mit dem Ball spielen…

Nach einer Weile sah er dann eine Gestalt, die in seine Richtung kam.

Er stoppte den Ball und schaute auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich und – er wurde putter rot. Da kam sie, eine Schönheit auf zwei Beinen. Doremi.

Sie trug ein Jeans Rock das ihr etwas über den Knien reichte; sie hatte auch einen rot – violetten gestreiften Pullover and, dass ihren Körper perfekt umarmte und ihr über den Po reichte.

Über die Schultern trug sie wieder die Tasche, die sie schon am Samstag hatte. Ihre schwarzen Balerinas machten kein Geräusch. Ihre Haare waren frei gelassen und sie waren lang und glatt, schön rot.

Der Wind wehte leicht und machte das Bild noch perfekter. Sie war wie eine rote Blume im Morgen. Und sie Roch nach Kirschen.

Als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie und joggte leicht zu ihm. "Guten Morgen! Bin ich spät? Hast du lange gewartet?"

Kotake schluckte und schüttete heftig mit dem Kopf: "Nein, nein! Bin grade erst gekommen! Du bist nicht zu spät! Eher früh, es ist nicht mal halb!"

Sie war wirklich nicht zu spät, sie kam extra früh um auf ihn zu warten, aber er kam ihr wohl zuvor. Eigentlich wartete er schon seit gut 20 Minuten oder mehr, aber das würde er nie zugeben.

"Und? Bist du bereit? Heute ist dein erster Schultag!"

Sie fingen an langsam in eine Richtung zu gehen.

"Na ja, könnte man sagen. Aber eigentlich bin ich nicht so nervös, wie man denken würde. Das einzige, was mich beunruhigt, sind meine neuen Schulkollegen. Und der Fakt, dass ich Mitte Studiums Jahr gekommen bin…" erklärte das Mädchen ruhig.

Kotake sah sie verwundert an: "Sag mal, seit wann redest du so?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, nun, du redest wie, na ja, wie eine erwachsene Geschäftsfrau!"

Doremi schaute ihn mit großen, verwunderten Augen an und war einige Sekunde still.

Dann lachte auf: "Und du redest ja wie mein Vater!" Beide lachten und redeten über ganz normale Sachen, Erinnerungen, Freunde und noch vieles mehr.

"Hey! Kotake!" rief jemand von der Seite. Beide sahen in die Richtung und von einer Straße kamen schon drei Gestalten.

"Hey! Hallo! Guten Morgen!" rief Kotake zurück und beide blieben stehen. Doremi suchte etwas in ihrer Tasche als die drei näher kamen, deshalb sahen sie sie nicht sofort.

"Hallo Alter! Noch müde heute? Das Training am Freitag war ziemlich hart und ich war fix und fertig!"

"Ah was jammerst du Kimura, deine Freundin hat die sowieso eine Massage gegeben und… Aua!" sagte Itou, schreite aber auch auf, weil ihm Marina eine Kopfnuss gab. Alle lachten aber Marina merkte, dass da jemand neben Kotake steht: "Und? Wirst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Kotake sah sie zuerst verwirrt an, dann aber lächelte er und schwang das rothaarige Mädchen vor die drei: "Darf ich vorstellen! Doremi Harukaze!" Er legte beide Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern und schob sie vor sich, so dass alle sie ganz sehen konnten.

Stille.

Die drei verloren fast die Augen. Doremi sah zuerst verwirrt, dann aber lächelte sie verunsichert und schüchtern. Itou stellte sich vor sie und gab seine Hände auf ihre Schulter; deswegen musste Kotake einen Schritt zurück machen. Itou sah sie von Kopf zu Fuß an und wurde nicht mal rot.

"Doremi! Lange nicht gesehen! Willst du mit mir ausgehen!" fragte er direkt.

Alle schauten ihn total baff an. Aber das dauerte nicht lange, weil Kimura dazwischen sprang, Itou weg schupste und das Mädchen fast überrumpelte.

"Doremi! Mein Gott! Du bist hübsch geworden! Und sieh dir diese Beine…" aber auch er kam nicht weiter, weil Marina ihn weg kickte und ihre Freundin heftig umarmte.

"Doremi! Ich habe dich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Du siehst wunderschön aus!"

Doremi war total aus den Häuschen, weil die drei geradewegs auf sie gesprungen waren, aber sie war so glücklich wie noch nie! Zum Nachdenken hatte sie sowieso keine Zeit, weil Marina die Umarmung schon gelöst hat und ihre Hände hielte.

Die Schwarzhaarige schaute sie mit einen brillanten Lächeln an, war aber nicht die Einzige, die tausend Fragen stellte. Kotake sah in der zwischen Zeit alle mit einem Lächeln an.

"Gehst du auf unsere Schule? Bist du in derselben Klasse wie wir?" Fragen über Fragen fielen und Doremi konnte nur einige antworten, aber eigentlich kümmerte das Niemanden.

Kotake lachte nur von der Seite und schaute dem Schauspiel nur zu. Das alles war zu lustig.

Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich alle und gingen endlich zu der Fakultät, die auf dem Hügel stand.

Der Weg war noch weit. Zuerst gingen alle zusammen und sprachen über alles Mögliche, auch mussten sie sich Itou die ganze Zeit anhören, wie er Doremi den Hof machte – sie antwortete aber auf keine von seiner Fragen.

Nach einer Weile gingen dann die zwei Mädchen ein paar Schritte vor ihnen und redeten, die Jungs alberten in der zwischen Zeit herum. Kotake schaute hin und wieder zu Doremi, wie sie lächelte und wie sie ging.

"Man! Dich hat's schon wieder erwischt!" sagte Kimura lachend und schlug ihn auf die Schulter. Der schwarzhaariger Junge sah ihn verwirrt und mit großen Augen an und sagte nur: "Äh?" Die zwei anderen Jungs lachten nur auf und ein paar Sekunden später auch Kotake.

In der zwischen Zeit laberten auch die Mädchen: "Was? Du und Kimura – ihr lebt schon zusammen?" Doremi war schockiert. Die sind doch erst 18!

"Ja, eigentlich leben wir schon seit 2 Jahren zusammen." sagte Marina schüchtern und kratzte sich hinter Kopf.

Doremi öffnete den Mund und – so blieb es auch eine Zeit lang, deshalb erklärte Marina weiter: "Tja, weißt du, als wir uns vor 5 Jahren getrennt haben, ich meine, als wir getrennte Wege und Schulen gingen, da musste ich mich auf neue Gesichter gewöhnen und ich habe auch viele neue Freunde kennen gelernt. Aber ich habe euch alle ganz schön vermisst und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich schon in der Grundschule in Kimura irgendwie verliebt. Ich glaube, dass es sowieso alle wussten." sie wurde verlegen und Doremi lächelte.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie die zwei sich oft stritten, dennoch waren sie immer für einander da.

"Nun, nach ein paar Wochen, damals, war ich schon irgendwie schlecht drauf, weil ich ihn nicht mehr sah und weil ich dachte, dass er mich vergessen hat – ich wusste damals ja noch nicht dass er auch Probleme damit hatte. Und eines Tages passierte es, dass ich ihm auf der Straße begegnet bin und ich war sehr glücklich darüber. Zuerst waren wir zu schüchtern, um etwas Vernünftiges mit einander zu reden. Wir gingen manchmal Saft trinken, oder aßen das Mittagessen zusammen. Wir sahen uns öfter, und später erfuhr ich, dass er an einer Stelle immer und immer wieder wartete, nur um mir zu begegnen. Und na ja, dann kam er auch öfter zu uns in den Laden und kaufte Blumen, für seine Mutter sagte er, aber dass er fast jeden Tag kam, war schon merkwürdig. Nun, und dann habe ich es endlich kapiert und fragte ihn, ob er nicht Lust hätte mit mir was zu unternehmen – er war zu schüchtern um mich zu fragen." das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lächelte.

"Und so ist es halt passiert, dass wir dann nach ein paar Wochen zusammen kamen und nach so 2 Jahren haben wir uns entschieden zusammen zu leben. Wir haben eine Wohnung, nicht weit von unseren Blumen Laden und so kann ich im Laden arbeiten und zur Schule gehen, ohne Probleme." Jetzt wurde sie rot.

"Und unsere Eltern wollen schon Enkelkinder, obwohl wir noch das Studium nicht beendet haben. Aber das wird noch warten. Hehe!"

Beide lachten auf und Doremi war total begeistert.

"Das ist so was von schön. Ich freue mich ja so für dich! Ich kann mich noch gut an die Zeit in der Grundschule erinnern, als du manchmal Probleme wegen seines Macho Egos hattest und er dir irgendwas sagte nur um beim Freunden gut auszusehen. Haha, das war ganz schön hart damals!"

"Ja, hast du Recht! Aber heute ist es nicht mehr so! Jetzt verzieht er lieber auf Partys mit Freunden nur um mit mir zu sein! Letztes mahl haben ihn die Fußballer nach einem Spiel zum Trinken in einen Klub eingeladen – und er sagte nein, weil er lieber mit mir spazieren gehen wollte!" erzählte Marina.

"Oh, das ist doch soo schön! Ihr zwei seid das perfekte Paar! Ich beneide euch!" klatschte Doremi und ging sich durchs Haar.

Das ließ aber die Jungs nicht kalt.

Besonders Kotake sah erstaunt wie ihre Haare mit dem Wind tanzten und wie lang sie waren. Sie dufteten wirklich nach Kirschen! Ihr Aussehen war einfach … man konnte es nicht mahl beschreiben! Es war magisch, als ob sie dich ihn einer gewissen Weise verzaubern würde und dir dann so warm ums Herz wurde, dass du am liebsten Luftsprünge machen würdest.

"Gott, ich glaube ich träume." sagte Itou verträumt und schaute Doremi wieder von Kopf bis Fuß an…und blieb auf ihren Po hängen.

Kotake sagte nichts, er war zu sehr beschäftigt sich ihr Profil anzusehen und ihr Lachen zu hören. Marina sah aus dem Augenwinkel die Reaktion von den Jungs und lächelte. Doremi merkte von dem nichts.

Dachten jedenfalls alle.

Natürlich konnten sie nicht wissen, dass der Duft der Kirschblüten, der um sie herum war, der Duft ihrer Magie ist.

Ihre Magie duftete nach Kirschblüten…

Doremi sah ihre Freundin nur verwirrt an, als sie auf einmal so friedlich wurde.

"Weißt du Doremi, ich glaube, dass dich Kotake nie richtig vergessen konnte."

"Huh? Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, dass er noch immer etwas für dich empfindet." Die Mädchen schauten sich an und dann schaute Marina in den Himmel.

"Seit ich mit dem Fußballern ausgehe, wegen Kimura, habe ich Kotake noch nie mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen. Damals, als er dir die Liebe gestand, ich glaube von da an, blieb er dir treu. Auch wenn er jetzt noch nichts sagt, glaub mir, er hat dich nicht vergessen."

Marina schaute Doremi an und war verwundert – nämlich, Doremi lächelte glücklich und sagte mit zärtlicher Stimme: "Schön." Marina wusste zuerst nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber als sie es verstand, lächelte sie auch.

Bald kamen sie vor den Eingang der Misora AlleArt Fakultät an. Es war ein großes Portal, das in einen kleinen Park führte, das vor dem Gebäude prangte. Die Fakultät war groß und schön. Überall sah man Blumen und Bäume. Doremi war nicht mehr erstaunt, weil sie schon einmal hier war.

"Äm, Doremi?" sagte Marina vorsichtig.

"Ja?" war die rothaarige verwundert.

"Komm lieber her. Einpaar Meter von den Jungs weg." Die zwei Mädchen gingen voran und Doremi schaute sich fragend an.

"Wieso denn weg von den Jungs?"

Die Antwort kam gleich danach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Kotake, Itou und Kimura sind daaaaaaa!" schrie ein Mädchen mit so hoher Stimme, dass die Leute fast taub wurden. Gleich danach folgten noch mehr Mädchen Stimmen und kamen immer näher ran.

Doremi schaute dem Schauspiel baff zu: Eine Horde von verrückten Mädels lief zu dem drei Jungs und verlangte Autogramme oder: "Kotake! Heirate mich!" "Itou! Nimm mich!" "Kimura! Ich will deine Hand küssen!"

Die drei Jungs lächelten schüchtern und versuchten aus der Menge raus zu kommen.

"Was ist denn hier los? Ich wusste zwar dass die drei populär sein mussten, weil die Fußball spielen, aber das hier…" fing Doremi an und schaute Marina fragend an.

"Hja, weißt du, letzten Freitag, ich glaube das war der Tag, als du nach Hause gekommen bist, hatte die Mannschaft ein Spiel mit der Chinesischen Fußball Meistern und na ja, unsere Jungs haben gewonnen, hehe." erklärte Marina und … fing an laut zu lachen, als sie Doremis Reaktion sah: weit geöffneter Mund und große Augen.

"Die haben die Chinesen besiegt?" Marina nickte nur, weil sie so stark lachte, dass sie kein Wort heraus bekam.

"Hey! Ich hatte keine Zeit mir das Spiel anzusehen! Ich war auf dem Weg hierher!"

"Hahahaha! Schon gut! Hahahaha! Ich lache nur über dein verwundertes Gesicht!"

Marina beruhigte sich dann: "Ja, die Jungs sind ganz schön populär. Der eine aber gehört schon mir, der andere ist ein Playboy, was die Mädels glücklich macht, und Kotake, das Zentrum des Fußballs, ist nun mal schüchtern." sie lächelte ihre Freundin an.

"Ah, na ja, so populär bin ich ja nicht. Blabla. Das sagte er! Ts! Der macht ja die ganze Schule verrückt!" machte Doremi Kotake nach und lachte.

"Könnte man sagen ja… Oh, die haben es geschafft raus zu kommen!"

Und schon sahen sie die Jungs auf sie zuzukommen. Eigentlich rannten sie wie verrückt auf sie zu.

"Mädels! Rennt!"

Die Mädchen lachten auf und liefen neben den Jungs in das große Gebäude der Fakultät.

Innen eingekommen hielten sie ein und gingen langsam durch den Gang.

"Ihr seid ganz schön populär, nicht?" sagte Doremi und lächelte. Kotake kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf: "Hja, Fußball ist schon ein sehr wichtiges Spiel für die Jugend."

"Wohl eher die Jungs für die Mädchen!" lachte Marina und alle folgten ihr.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie dann vor das Büro des Direktors, wo sich schon ein paar Studenten aufhielten und stoppten.

"Nun Leute, ich muss mich dann mal melden. Ich hoffe nur dass wir in derselben Klasse sein werden – obwohl ich das nicht so recht glaube.

"Doremi nahm ein paar Papiere aus der Tasche und lies sie durch.

"Oh, ich hoffe auch, dass wir zusammen sein werden, es gibt aber ganz schön viele dieses Jahr, die Mitte des Jahres gekommen sind. Musstet ihr alle einen Test schreiben?" fragte Kotake.

"Mehrere eigentlich. Es gab eine Prüfung für jedes Fach und man musste alle bestehen."

"Wieso hast du eigentlich die Schule gewechselt?" fragte jetzt Marina.

"Ah, wisst ihr, ich wollte wieder nach Hause und … na ja, ich weiß nicht, ich hatte die Chance wieder hier her zu kommen und ich habe sie genutzt."

"Und wie gut hast du die Prüfungen bestanden?" mischte sich Itou ein.

"Ich…" sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, weil es schon 10 Minuten vor der Stunde klingelte.

"Gut, dann sehen wir uns vielleicht!" sagte die Rothaarige und die Anderen gingen weiter zu ihren Klassenzimmern. Kotake schaute noch über die Schulter und sah, wie das Mädchen lächelnd mit den anderen Studenten in das Büro ging.

* * *

Der Professor redete schon gut 15 Minuten und beschwerte sich über Studenten, die in der Mitte des Jahres gekommen sind.

"Aber, weil wir ja viele Klassen haben, werden dieses Jahr jeweils einer in die Klasse kommen. Wir können uns freuen, dass wir eine sehr gute Studentin kriegen werden."

Itou und Kimura schliefen schon und Marina musste sie schlagen, damit sie aufwachten. Kotake lachte nur.

"Sie hat alle Prüfungen mit der höchsten Note bestanden und arbeitete noch bei anderen Forschungsaufgaben, jeweils ein Gold kriegend. Sie ist die Top Studentin der Kimura Fakultät in Tokyo und die Top Studentin in allen Fächern."

"Das ist niemals Doremi!" flüsterte Kimura, die anderen schauten sich nur an.

"Wir müssen nur noch warten, dass sie komm…"den Satz beendete der Professor nicht, weil jemand an der Tür klopfte.

"Oh das muss sie sein." Die Tür ging auf und rein kam …

Doremi.

Mit einem breitem Lächeln.

Die vier Freunde fielen fast von Stuhl. Eigentlich fiel Itou wirklich von dem Stuhl. Zuerst sahen sie sie schockiert an, dann aber lächelte Kotake als erster.

"Hallo alle miteinander! Ich bin Doremi Harukaze und ich freue mich hier zu sein!" sagte das Mädchen süß und die Studenten fingen an zu sabbern.

"Gut, Miss Harukaze, sie können sich hinsetzten, wo immer sie auch wollen." Doremi ging zu Kotake und Marina, weil zwischen ihnen noch ein Platz war; sie lächelte und setzte sich.

"Hey! Wie geht 's wie steht's?" Alle drei gaben sich eine high five und redeten leise. Andere Studenten sahen sie nur mit offenem Munden an.

"Nun, schon letztes Mal haben wir über die Form des Liedes _Ein wunderschönes Lied_ geredet. Hat jemand die Struktur analysiert?"

Die Freunde stoppten zu reden und Doremi hob die Hand. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

"Meinen sie das Lied von Ahina Yuka?"

"Ja, das meine ich. Haben sie dieses Lied schon an der alten Schule analysiert Miss Harukaze?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe es gelesen und mir ein paar Notizen gemacht…." und sie erklärte die Bedeutung, die Form und alles nötige der Klasse und alle schrieben mit und waren ganz still.

"Ich bin immer mehr erstaunt Miss Harukaze. Ich erwarte von ihnen die nächste Literatur Stunde zu führen."

Und so war der erste Eindruck gemacht. Die rothaarige Doremi war nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch sehr intelligent. Niemand würde ahnen, dass dies hier einst ein sehr faules und desinteressiertes Mädchen war.

Man könnte nicht sagen, dass sie früher nicht hübsch war, das war sie, aber jetzt strahlte sie so eine positive Energie von sich, dass einfach alle, die um sie herum standen, zu ihr gezogen wurden. Sie wurde einfach etwas Besonderes.

Doremi lächelte nur schüchtern und versuchte so gut wie es ging unsichtbar zu bleiben, was ihr aber überhaupt nicht geling. Nach den zwei Stunden redeten die Freunde und Doremi lernte neue Leute kennen.

"Also Doremi! Du hast mich ja total schockiert! Haben dich die Aliens gekidnapped und dr eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?" sagte Itou und machte eine lustige Grimasse, dass alle anfingen zu lachen.

"Waaas? Ich habe diese Literatur an meiner alten Fakultät gelernt! Kein Wunder, dass ich es noch weiß! Und sowieso seid hier ganz schön hinten mit dem Stoff!" wehrte das Mädchen sich, lachte aber dabei.

Bald klingelte es schon zu der nächsten Stunde und es gab Mathe. Alle setzten sich und der Lehrer fing an zu sprechen.

Der Stoff war für die Freunde ganz schön scharf und einige konnten nicht mal mithalten und alles verstehen. Doremi saß im Gegensatz ruhig da, schaute auf die Tafel und machte sich Notizen.

Als der Professor eine sehr schwere Rechnung aufschrieb und eine Lösung erklärte, hob Doremi die Hand und alle schauten sie an.

"Ja, Miss… Ah, sie sind die neue, nicht wahr? Emm, Miss Harukaze."

"Ja, ich würde nur gerne fragen ob man die Rechnung nicht so, sondern so lösen könnte. Wenn man das nicht multiplizieren würde, sondern…" und so erklärte sie wie sie die Rechnung anders lösen würde. Der Professor schaute mal auf die Tafel, debattierte mit ihr, schrieb was auf und in ein paar Minuten sahen beide schon auf ihre Rechengeräte und Doremi las die Lösung. Die war richtig.

"Ich muss schon sagen Miss Harukaze, das war sehr gut. Die Methode ist sogar schneller als die, die wir leeren. Haben sie das auf ihrer alten Schule gelernt?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass man die Nummern dividieren könnte und…"

Und schon wieder erklärte sie was sie dachte und die Klasse schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Kotake war nur noch faszinierter von ihr.

"Gut, dann würde ich ihnen gern die Note 10 geben, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Zwar ist heute ihr erster Tag, macht aber nichts."

* * *

Schon wieder vergingen zwei Stunden und es gab die große Pause fürs Essen. Kimura und Marina gingen in die Cafeteria was essen, Itou ging mit seinen anderen Freunden, Kotake und Doremi aber blieben zusammen und aßen draußen auf einer Bank. Das Essen haben sie sich von zu Hause gebracht. Warme Reisbällchen und gebratenes Gemüse.

"Sag mal, wieso hast du denn Mathe in deinen Stundenplan? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann konntest du Mathe gar nicht ausstehen. Jetzt bist du ja ein Genie!"

Kotake war ganz schön verwirt. Doremi hat sich so sehr verändert, dass er es gar nicht fassen konnte. Es interessierte ihn, was mit ihr passiert war und wie sie jetzt so ist.

"Hja, du konntest doch auch nicht Mathe nie ausstehen, und jetzt…" sagte sie und sah ihn an. Der schwarzhaarige dachte nach und schaute in die Ferne auf den Fußballplatz:

"Hmm, ich brauche Mathe wegen des Fußballs. Ich meine, ganz schön viele Dinge muss man bei Fußball vorhersehen und kalkulieren. Strategie ist ein Muss und na ja, Mathe ist da das beste Hilfsmittel."

Er sah wieder zu Doremi und lächelte: "Du musst also auch einige Pläne mit Mathe bearbeiten, oder?"

"Hehe, genau. Ich brauche sie bei den Geschäften für den Maho – Shop. Da muss man einiges drauf haben, damit man dich nicht auf der Nase herumführt. Es wird schon bald die Zeit kommen und dann werde ich den Laden wieder öffnen. Ich muss vorbereitet sein!"

"Hast du recht ja. Neben Japanisch, habe ich noch Englisch, Mathe und Sport. Sport habe ich die meisten Stunden, wegen des Fußballs."

"Und die Sprachen hast du wegen des Fernsehers, stimmt es?"

"Ja, hehe, wenn man schon so oft im Fernsehen ist, muss man ja gut sprechen können, Englisch ist da keine Frage! Du hast doch auch Englisch, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich, aber ich habe da noch Französisch, Japanisch und Musik. Mathe sowieso, aber Sport nicht, weil ich keinen Platz mehr in dem Stundenplan habe und ich jogge sowieso jeden Tag."

"Du lernst auch Französisch? Das ist ja ziemlich schwer!"

"Gar nicht! Ich habe einmal pro Woche Slowenisch! Das ist eine schwere Sprache! Ich weiß nicht wie die Leute da das können! Es ist teuflisch! … Aber eigentlich sehr schön, du weißt gar nicht wie viele Wörter die nur aus 25 Buchstaben machen können! Mehr als jede andere Sprache auf der Welt!"

"Slowenisch? Ist das aus Europa?"

"Ja, Slowenien ist ein Staat, dass so groß ist wie Tokyo. Klein aber oho."

"Aber wieso lernst du das denn?"

"In der Kulinarik sind die auf der Spitze und wenn man mit denen ins Geschäft kommt, dann, glaub mir, braucht man sich keine Sorgen mehr um die Zukunft zu machen."

"Uau, du bist ja richtig vorhersehend! Und Musik! Du spielt Klavier, oder? Ich war auf einem deiner Konzerte, zwar vor ein paar Jahren, aber schon damals warst du mehr als super."

"Wirklich? Du warst auf meinem Konzert? Wieso weiß ich nicht davon?"

"Na ja, ich ging damals mit meinen Eltern dahin. Das war vor ein paar Jahren, ich glaube 3 oder so und ich wusste eigentlich nicht dass du die Pianistin bist. Und als ich dich gesehen habe, war ich total paf! Dich dann nach dem Konzert zu sehen war unmöglich … wegen den Journalisten die dich verfolgten und sowieso hattest du keine Zeit. Leider weiß ich wie das ist, wenn dich die Presse auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt."

Beide seufzten verzweifelt und schauten sich dann an.

"Sag mal, was willst du denn eigentlich mit dem Maho – Shop machen?" fragte Kotake. Doremi wurde auf einmal begeistert, dabei musste der Junge lächeln.

"Ich will wieder ein Kaffe aus dem Platz machen. Eigentlich wird es auch eine Zuckerbäckerei und normale Bäckerei, aber die Idee ist der Kaffe Laden. Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Zwar muss noch einiges erledigt werden, aber Ende dieses Jahres wird alles vorbereitet sein!"

Sie erzählte ihm über ihre Pläne und Kotake hörte ihr nur allzu gerne zu.

Nach der großen Pause gingen sie verschieden Richtungen, weil Doremi Klavier und Kotake Fußball hatte. Die Stunden vergingen wie ein Blitz und schon standen Marina Kimura, Kotake, Itou und Doremi vor dem großen Ausgang und wollten nach Hause. Zwar mussten sich die Jungs irgendwie verstecken, weil die Mädchen hinter ihnen irrten, aber die Flucht war erfolgreichlich.

Sie spazierten durch den Schulgarten und redeten was heute alles passiert ist, was jemand sagte und wie toll Doremi doch war. Es ist noch nie zuvor passiert, dass ein Student an seinem ersten Tag exzellente Noten bekommen hatte und dass die Professoren ihn für eine Teilnahme bei dem Unterricht haben wollten. Alle waren total aufgeregt, nur Doremi lächelte wissend und sagte nur das Nötigste.

Sie gingen langsam durch die Straßen und nach und nach ging einer und der andere seinen Weg.

An der Y Kreuzung stoppten die letzten zwei Übrigen, Doremi und Kotake.

"Hja, ich muss schon sagen, eure Schule gefällt mir sehr und ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich zurück gekommen bin."

"Also weißt du, ich war auch sehr verwundert als du so einen Auftritt gemacht hast, ich meine, du hast eine Diskussion mit dem Professor geöffnet und das schaffen nur wenige."

"Ah, ich habe doch nur…"

"Jaja, du warst sehr gut und du kannst das jetzt nicht leugnen." Kotake wuschelte ihre Haare und beide lachten auf. Irgendwie schüchtern standen sie einige Sekunden da und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollen.

"Also, wir sehen uns dann Morgen." sagten sie.

"Ja, wir sehen uns." Keiner machte einen Schritt. Kotake fing an sich nervös und schüchtern hinter den Kopf zu kratzen.

"Ähm… Ich gehe dann mal…" sagte er und stand immer noch da. Doremi lächelte nur, winkte ihm zu und drehte sich um.

"Bis Morgen!" Und sie hüpfte nach Hause. Kotake schaute ihr nur verträumt nach. Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen seufzte er und ging dann seinen Weg.

So vergingen die nächsten Tage und Wochen, Doremi fand viele neue Freunde, verbrachte aber die meiste Zeit mit Kotake, Marina, Itou und Kimura.

Die Gruppe war fast unzertrennlich.

Zusammen aßen sie ihr Essen, kamen zu Vorträgen, gingen nach Hause und trafen sich sogar am Wochenende.

Doremi, als bekannte Pianistin, musste oft Klavier Vorstellungen machen, sie half den anderen Studenten bei Matte und Japanisch und führte auch Kochkurse für Studentinnen, die kochen lernen wollten.

Natürlich wurde sie für diese Arbeit, neben der Schule auch bezahlt, das Geld brauchte sie ja dringend um den Maho-Kafe zu öffnen.

Viele fragten sich wie das rothaarige Mädchen das alles schaffte. Kotake fragte sie oft, ob sie überhaupt schläft, aber immer und immer wieder gab sie als Antwort nur ein Lächeln.

Die bunten Baumblätter fielen von den Bäumen und rollten mit dem Wind durch die Luft hin und her und im Kreise.


	5. Wie ein Traum

_**Wie ein Traum**_

Das schwache Mondlicht leuchtete durch das Fenster und umkreiste die kleine Gestalt, gemütlich eingewickelt in der Weichheit des Bettes. Der Mond lächelte lieb und sah in das schwarze Nichts um sich, wo viele Millionen von Sternen schimmerten und passten auf die vielen Lebewesen unter sich.

Aber Heute waren die Sternenlichter nicht nur deshalb so hell, um Glück und Liebe auf Erden zu bringen, sondern, weil heute eine sehr besondere Nacht sein wird.

Eine Nacht, die Harmonie und ein Band zwischen zweier Welten erschaffen wird.

Eine Nacht des Friedens.

Des Anfangens des Friedens.

Das Bett war so warm und so weich, dass Bibi sich, wie ein kleines Kind noch tiefer unter die Decke schmiegte und in dem Land der Träume schwamm. Es war so schön und so zärtlich um sie; sie fühlte sogar eine weiche Hand auf ihrem Haar, das sie streichelte.

Ah, dieser Traum war wirklich himmlisch.

''…'' hörte sie da eine Stimme?

''..bi..'' rief sie da jemand?

Bibi wollte aus ihren Traum nicht erwachen, es war zu gemütlich.

''Bibi.'' sagte eine weiche und leise Stimme, ganz nah und jemand strich ihr Haar immer noch.

Bibi öffnete mühsam und nur ganz klein wenig die Augen und versuchte etwas zu sehen: das geling ihr aber nicht so recht, weil sie noch immer leicht schlief.

''Bibi, ich gehe in die Zauberwelt.'' sagte jemand mit einem Lächeln und nahm ihre Hand.

Bibi fühlte, dass die Hand warm und weich war. Sie hörte die den Satz, verstand aber den Inhalt noch nicht so gut.

''Ist gut…'' murmelte Bibi leise und müde und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie entspannte sich wieder in der Weichheit des Bettes und merkte nur so nebenbei, dass die Hand, die sie streichelte und hielt weg war.

Aber das war jetzt egal.

Es war so angenehm so zu liegen, ohne nachzudenken.

Aber, wenn schon, was hat die Stimme schon gesagt?

Hmm…

Nachdenken…

Irgendwie ist es schwer sich zu erinnern.

Die Stimme.

Irgendwohin gehen.

War es irgendwas mit Staub?

Nein…

Hmm…

Zauber war es…

Oder etwas mit Zauber…

War es Zauberheld?

Nein, Zauberwelt? …

Doch! Die Zauberwelt!

Was meinte sie mit der Zauberwelt?... Gehen? Dahin gehen? … grübelte Bibis Gehirn im Schlaff…

''In die Zauberwelt gehen?'' registrierte Bibis Gehirn und das Mädchen wachte laut auf.

Sie atmete schnell und saß nur so da auf dem Bett – versuchte zu sich zu kommen. Es war hell und die Sonne schien durch ihr Fenster und erhellte ihr Zimmer in dem Morgenlicht.

Bibi schaute sich langsam um. Alles war normal: nichts fehlte in ihrem Zimmer, die Vögel zwitscherten und Doremis Spange lag immer noch auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Alles war normal…

Doremis Schmetterlingsspange lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch?

Sie hat doch keine Schmetterlingsspange!

Bibi sprang wie eine Irre aus ihren Bett, lies die Decke einfach auf dem Boden liegen und öffnete mit voller Wucht die Tür auf. Dann lief sie in ihrem Pyjama Turbo nach unten und patzte in die Küche.

Vor dem Tisch blieb sie schwer atmend stehen und blickte auf die gerade doof schauende Doremi, die ihr Frühstück aß.

Der Löffel hängte aus ihren Mund und ihre Augen waren groß. Die Haare hatte sie im Zopf und wahrscheinlich war sie vorher duschen, weil sie so schön duftete.

''Mipi? Saf maa… ih igendwa..?'' mampfte Doremi mit vollem Mund und aß weiter.

Bibi beruhigte sich endlich und setzte sich zum Tisch. Vorsichtig sah sie ihre große Schwester an und wollte gerade etwas Fragen als Doremi ihr einen Jogurt vor die Nase brachte.

''Hungrig?'' fragte sie lächelnd und Bibi nickte nur.

Sie nahm sich ein Stück Brot und öffnete den Jogurt, als sie dann endlich anfing zu reden. ''Sag mal Doremi… Habe ich das nur geträumt, oder bist du heute Nacht wirklich irgendwohin gegangen?''

Doremi lächelte nur.

''Was wirklich! In die Zauberwelt?'' Schon wieder nickte Doremi und lachte auf: ''Sag bloß nicht, dass du es erst jetzt registriert hast.''

Bibi wurde rot und ging tiefer in den Stuhl: ''Waaas… Ich habe geschlafen. Natürlich bin ich erst jetzt darauf gekommen!''

Doremi fing an laut zu lachen und konnte sich kaum noch den Bauch halten. ''Ahje Bibi! Du bist mir ja eine! Hahahaha!...''

Bibi aß nur und schmollte. Als sich Doremi wieder beruhigte, schaute sie ihre große Schwester wieder an: ''Sag bloß nicht, dass du nach einer langen Nacht noch Joggen gegangen warst.''

Doremi lächelte wieder lieb: ''Keine Sorge. Ich habe mir etwas von der Zeit genommen und genug geschlafen.''

''Du meinst, du hast dir wörtlich etwas von der Zeit genommen, sie gestoppt und so?''

''Jep, genau das.''

Bibi schaute jetzt gespannt Doremi an und grinste: ''Also! Erzähl!''

''Nun…''

Und so fing die Erzählung an…

Doremi blinzelte auf und versuchte sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich war es nicht so dunkel, der Mond schien nämlich direkt in ihr Zimmer und erhellte es wie ein Stern.

Das Mädchen richtete sich auf und gähnte herzlich. Dann streckte sie sich und gähnte noch einmal. Nach einer Weile schob sie dann ihre Decke weg und stand auf.

''Brrrr…. Mensch, es ist kalt.'' sie schaute aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.

''Herbst kommt ja schneller als gedacht. Im Tokyo bemerkte man es gar nicht.'' murmelte sie vor sich und versuchte die dicksten und wärmsten Klamotten in ihrem Schrank zu finden. Als sie dann tipitopi angezogen war, mit Jeans und einem dicken roten Pullover, ging sie leise aus ihrem Zimmer und ins Bibis.

Ihre kleine Schwester schlief tief und fest und schmiegte sich in ihre Decke wie ein kleiner Baumschläfer.

Die Rothaarige ging leise auf sie zu und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Ganz vorsichtig streichelte sie Bibis Kopf und schaute in das süße Gesicht ihrer schlafenden Schwester.

Ganz leise sagte sie Bibis Nahmen, aber das Mädchen reagierte nicht, sondern schmiegte sich nur noch tiefer ein.

''Bibi.'' versuchte sie noch ein paar Mal und endlich zuckte die Rosahaarige und öffnete die Augen ein wenig.

''Bibi, ich gehe in die Zauberwelt.'' lächelte Doremi und hörte Bibis langsame und leise Antwort: ''Ist gut…'' und Bibi schlief wieder ein.

Doremi wusste, dass das Mädchen wahrscheinlich sie gar nicht gehört hatte, aber mal sehen…

Sie stand vorsichtig auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und zurück in den ihren. Dort angekommen zog sie sich noch eine dicke Jacke an und Schuhe, öffnete dann das Fenster und atmete tief die kühle Luft ein.

Die Nacht war wirklich kälter als vor ein paar Tagen. Die Sterne schienen herzlich und der Vollmond lächelte lieb um sich herum. Es war leise und ruhig. Die Stadt schlief. Doremi lächelte zu sich. Oh, wie sie ihr Zuhause liebte.

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und mit einem leisen Puf, erschien ihr Hexenbesen neben sie.

Doremi nahm ihn in die Hände, sah ihn einige Zeit an und setzte sich dann endlich auf ihn.

Sie schaute hoch, durch das Fenster und in die Nacht.

Dann stieß sie sich von dem Boden ab und sprang in die Luft.

Die Nacht und die kühle Luft umarmten sie sofort, als das Mädchen frei in den Himmel flog.

Es war so schön und so toll.

Unter ihr die stille und schlafende Stadt, nur hier und da ein paar Lichter in Häusern, die noch nicht müde waren; und über sie der unendliche Sterneozean, der so weit und so war schien, dass ihr Herz fast zu zerplatzen drohte.

Der Wind wehte ihre langen roten Haare und Doremi spürte die Freiheit in sich. In ihr tobte es, sie würde so gerne ihr Glück aufschreien und herum fliegen wie ein kleines Kind. Aber dafür hatte sie gerade keine Zeit. Sie musste etwas erledigen.

Bald kam sie an ihr Ziel.

Der alte Maho-Shop. Er sah noch mysteriöser aus in der Vollmondnacht. Doremi landete vorsichtig stand einige Sekunden nur so da.

Dann hob sie ihre Hand, schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas.

Ein starker Wind umkreiste sie, die Dunkelheit fing an sich zu drehen und wickelte sich immer mehr in das Licht des Mondes.

Es wurde immer heller und heller und die Luft wurde warm und weich.

Der Wind machte noch ein paar Kreise um Doremi herum und legte sich dann schlaffen.

Doremi öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte.

Um sie herum waren ein warmes rosa-goldenes Licht, kleine Luftblasen und magische Schmetterlinge, die hin und her flogen.

Endlich.

Sie war wieder da.

Sie war in der Zauberwelt.

In der Hexenwelt.


	6. Die Zauberwelt

_**Die Zauberwelt**_

Doremi machte ein paar Schritte weiter und sah sich um.

Weit und breit nur pure Magie, die schwebte, schwamm und flog.

Da war eine Wiese, ein kleiner Wald, etwas weiter Häuser und hier und da einige Hexen und Zauberer, die auf ihren Besen flogen und redeten oder lachten.

Doremi stand in der Mitte eines Blumenfeldes; er war weit und bunt, ganz anders als es gerade in ihrer Welt war.

Sie sprang wieder mit dem Besen in die Luft und flog langsam in eine Richtung. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie einige Hexen komisch ansahen. …

Wegen der Jeans und den Pullover wahrscheinlich.

Sie hat keine Hexensachen mehr.

Hja, wie auch immer…

Langsam näherte sie sich ihren eigentlichen Ziel.

Dem Schloss.

Das Schloss war mit Wiesen umkreist, Wälder waren etwas hinten und den kleinen Weg zum Schloss könnte man glatt übersehen, wenn man es eben nicht wusste, dass er da war.

Viele Hexen und Zauberer eilten zum Schloss und Doremi wusste warum. Sie ging sich durchs Haar und seufzte.

Das alles passiert nur wegen ihr.

Nur wegen den Wunsch.

Es war ihr Wunsch.

Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es bald der Wunsch andere Hexen sein wird.

Sie war jetzt fast die einzige, die noch nicht durch das große Portal ging. Alle die es vorher eilig hatten, waren jetzt drinnen verschwunden.

Doremi ging langsam durch das Portal und schon hörte sie das laute hin und her Gespräch, der den großen magischen Saal erfüllte.

Vor ihr breitete sich eine Menge von magischer Natur, die den Saal darstellte und in der Mitte war ein breiter Weg bis zu dem Thron, auf dem die Königin saß. Hexen und Zauberer standen links und rechts von dem Weg und redeten über einander, gingen hin und her und am sonsten herrschte Chaos.

Die Königin hingehen war ganz ruhig. Sie saß nur da und schaute vor sich, nachdenkend und ganz in das Grübeln vertieft. Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr, Doremi wusste sowieso, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Doremi machte noch ein paar Schritte voran und sah sich die Gesichter der Leute an. Sie kannte niemanden hier so richtig; obwohl, einige waren Bekannte von irgendwo, aber erinnern konnte sie sich nicht so recht.

Mit den Augen streifte sie durch die Menge und auf einmal sah sie violette Augen.

Sie blinzelte und merkte, dass die Person sie direkt anstarrte.

Und kam zu ihr.

Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an und erst nach ein paar Momenten erkannte sie einen Freund.

Eigentlich vier von denen.

''Doremi?'' sagte ein junger Mann mit violetten Haaren, der vor ihr Stand.

Er war mindestens ein Kopf größer als sie und hatte Zauberer Klamotten an.

Hinter ihm standen noch drei Jungs; einer mit gelben Haaren, einer mit blauen und einer mit orangen Haaren.

Doremis Augen wurden groß, als sie sich erinnerte. ''Al?''

Der junge Zauberer lächelte: ''Genau der. Lange nicht gesehen Doremi.''

Doremi lächelte jetzt auch und kam näher: ''O mein Gott! Jungs! Ich habe euch schon so lange nicht gesehen! Hey, Leon, Tony und Felix! FLAT! Mein Gott, wie geht es euch? Menno, ihr seid groß geworden!''

Doremi war total aus dem Häuschen. Schon so lange hat sie ihre vier Freunde nicht gesehen!

''Super Doremi! Man, du bist wunderschön geworden!''

''Genau! Willst mit mir ausgehen?''

''Schnauze Man! Ich will mit ihr gehen!'' Fingen an die drei zu reden und sich an sie ran zu machen, aber Doremi und Al lachten nur.

''Nein, wirklich Doremi. Du hast dich ja sehr verändert. Du bist sehr hübsch geworden.'' sagte Al endlich. Doremi lächelte verlegen und wurde etwas rot.

''Danke danke. Ich frage mich wirklich, ob ich mich soooo sehr verändert habe, dass mir echt alle das sagen.''

Alle lachten zusammen und redeten über einige Dinge, als Al sie endlich fragte: ''Jetzt aber echt, was machst du hier? Ich habe gedacht, dass du nie mehr in die Zauberwelt kommen wirst.''

''Hja, wisst ihr, ich…'' aber weiter konnte sie nicht erzählen, weil die Trompeten laut wurden, ein Signal, dass die Königin etwas sagen wird.

Die Hexen und die Zauberer standen auf einmal still und hörten zu.

Die fünf Freunde schauten in die Richtung der Königin und die Jungs wollten sich gerade hinter andere Leute stellen, als Doremi geradewegs auf die Königin ging.

''Das war mein Signal.'' sagte sie, bevor sie weiter ging.

Die Jungs sahen sie verwundert an, folgten ihr aber. Doremi blieb vor der Königin stehen, die Jungs ein paar Meter hinter ihr.

Die Hexen und die Zauberer sahen sich verwundert an und wussten nicht, was eigentlich los war. Die Königin lächelte lieb und Doremi gab ihr die Geste zurück.

''Schön dich wieder zu sehen kleine Doremi. Obwohl du jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr so klein bist, wie ich sehe.''

Doremi kratzte sich verlegen hinter Kopf und schaute mutig in ihre Augen: ''Danke, liebe Königin. Ich bin wieder eine Hexe, wie ihr sehen könnt, ich hoffe nur, dass meine Kleidung niemanden stört.''

''Keine Sorge Doremi. Ich nehme an, du bist keine normale Hexe mehr, oder?''

Die Leute waren sprachlos und die Jungs öffneten verwundert den Mund.

Doremi machte eine Geste mit der Hand und ein roter Magieband fing an sie umkreisen – und erlöschte dann wieder.

''Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin jetzt eine Wächterhexe. Meine Aufgabe ist es auf die Menschenwelt und auf die Zauberwelt aufzupassen. Und um das perfekt zu machen, bin ich jetzt hier um eine Bitte zu machen, liebe Königin.''

In dem Saal war es ganz still.

Spannung konnte man regelrecht fühlen.

Die Königin sagte einen Moment nichts. Dann aber lächelte sie wieder.

''Ich sehe, dass manches in den fünf Jahren passiert ist. Deine Magie ist sehr stark, wie ich fühle. Gut, erzähl Doremi. Was ist dein Wunsch.''

Doremi atmete in und aus und beruhigte sich. Sie wurde selbstbewusster und wusste genau, was sie will.

''In der Menschenwelt will ich wieder den Maho-Shop eröffnen.''

Lautes Geflüster ging durch den Saal, die Hexen waren verwundert und die Zauberer schockiert.

''Ich will es auch in ein Maho-Kafe verändern und noch eine Bäckerei mit drin haben. Ich würde gern Essen und Getränke verkaufen, die eine magische Wirkung hätten auf diejenigen, die es zu sich nehmen würden. Es würde die Menschen glücklich machen, es würde Kraft geben und einen starken Willen. Und nicht nur die Menschen! Ich will, dass es auch für Hexen und Zauberer offen ist, damit sie wieder mit dem Menschen in Kontakt kommen. Ich will, dass sich die Welten wieder verstehen würden.'' sagte Doremi noch, als der Saal im Gerede ausbrach.

Alle waren schockiert.

Noch nie hat jemand so offen gesagt, dass er die Welten zusammenbringen will.

''Das ist doch unerhört! Das kann man doch nicht einfach so machen!'' schrie ein Zauberer und einige folgten ihm.

''Das geht schon, aber es ist sehr gefährlich! Die Menschen könnten wieder über unsere Existenz herausfinden!'' sagte eine Hexe.

''Was ist denn so falsch daran! Endlich würde es wieder Frieden geben!'' schrie jemand und der Saal brach im Geschreie aus.

Die Hexen und Zauberer stritten sich, gaben sich Recht und achteten gar nicht mehr auf Doremi oder die Königin. Die zwei hatten da ein ganz privates Gespräch.

''Bist du dir sicher Doremi? Das ist eine sehr gefährliche Sache. Um den Band zu schaffen, muss man die starke Magie beherrschen. Und wenn ein Mensch herausfindet…''

''Liebe Königin. Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, was ich tue.'' versicherte Doremi und lächelte die Königin an.

''Frau Yuki. Glauben sie mir.''

Die Königin sah sie noch ein paar Momente ernst an, dann aber atmete sie aus.

''Ahje, ich wusste, dass du noch eine große Hexe sein wirst Doremi. Einmal wirst du mir noch erzählen, wie du wieder eine Hexe wurdest und noch dazu eine Wächterin, ohne, dass ich es erfuhr.''

Frau Yuki, die Königin lächelte dann und hob die Hand. Der Saal verstummte.

''Was Doremi sagte, ist eine gefährliche Idee…

... Dennoch, stimme ich ihr zu!''

Die Leute waren wieder aus dem Häuschen und jemand schrie ängstlich: ''Aber dazu braucht man doch nicht nur starke Magie, sondern auch die Kontrolle über sie!''

Schon wieder wurde es still.

Alle schauten Doremi an.

Aber da meldete sie jemand anders zur Wort. Al. ''Ich weiß was!''

Die drei anderen Jungs und der ganze Saal schauten ihn verwundert an.

Doremi drehte sich zu ihm, als er ein paar Schritte zu ihr machte.

Er starte in ihre Augen und ignorierte alles andere um sich.

''Die Magie die die Wächterin besitzt ist teuflisch stark. Und wenn man ein Band draus machen würde, zwischen einer Hexe und einem Zauberer, wird sie noch stärker und leichter zu kontrollieren.''

Er nahm ihre Hand.

''Wenn das ein Liebesband zwischen einer Hexe und einem Zauberer ist, ist das Band unzerstörbar.'' beendete er seine Rede und die Menschenmenge atmete tief ein.

Die drei Jungs schauten schockier drein und Doremis Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund hing offen.

Einige Momente war es ganz still.

Gerade eben hat ein Zauberer einen Heiratsantrag einer Hexe gemacht. Und das vor der Königin und der ganzen Zauberwelt.

Nach langen Momenten kriegte sich Doremi wieder ein und lächelte verlegen.

Langsam legte sie die andere Hand auf die seine und sagte laut: ''Danke. Al, ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du mir behilflich sein willst.''

Ganz vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hände zurück und schaute alle an: ''Mein Liebesband ist stark genug. Ich liebe einen Menschen.'' sagte sie.

Keiner sagte was.

Die Augen der vier Jungs wurden groß.

Die Königin lächelte wissend.

Und Doremi stellte sich vor die Welt, mutig und selbstsicher.

''Ich liebe einen Menschen und meine Liebe ist stark genug, um die Magie zu beherrschen!''

Noch immer sagte keiner was.

Erst als sie in die Augen von Al sah, schüttelte der lächelnd mit dem Kopf und fing an zu klatschen.

Ihm folgten die drei Jungs, die endlich aus der Trance raus fielen und letztendlich klatschten auch die Hexen und die Zauberer.

Noch nie gab es eine Hexe, die vor der ganzen Hexenwelt ihre Liebe für einen Menschen erklärte. Die Jungs fingen an zu pfeifen und zu brüllen, sie klatschten wie verrückt und bald machte das der ganze Saal.

Erst jetzt wurde Doremi rot wie eine Tomate und wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich verstecken soll oder sich verbeugen soll. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Filmstar.

Sie lachte auf und verbeugte sich wirklich, was noch mehr klatschen verursachte.

Als sich die Menge endlich beruhigte, drehte sich Doremi wieder zu der Königin und lächelte.

Die Königin nickte und stand auf. Sie war größer als Doremi, weil sie ein paar Stufen höher stand als das rothaarige Mädchen. Beide hoben die Arme vor sich und öffneten ihre Hände, so, dass sie genau gegenüber waren. Spannung war in der Luft.

Doremi schloss die Augen und atmete aus.

Ein starker Wind kam von irgendwoher und fing an sie zu umkreisen.

Ihre langen roten Haare tanzten in dem Wind und die Luft um das Mädchen herum wurde wärmer. Der Wind färbte sich langsam rosa, nein, es war bunt.

Die Menschenmenge starte das Geschehen mit offenen Munden an.

Die Königin schloss nach einer Weile auch die Augen.

Auch sie umkreiste ein sehr starker Wind, der ihre Haare und Kleidung tanzen lies. Um sie herum wurde der Wind leicht blau und dann bunt.

Alles um sie stand still, nur die Magie tanzte und machte Kreise in der warmen Nacht.

Der bunte Wind von der Königin flog auf einmal auf Doremi zu. Es band sich mit dem bunten Wind von Doremi und umkreiste die junge Wächterhexe.

Doremis Hände gingen hoch, den Kopf warf sie zurück und ihr Gesicht schaute in den magischen Himmel.

Auf einmal wurde der Wind noch stärker und das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und den Mund. Ihr ernstes Gesicht wurde entspannter und ein Lächeln zeigte sich.

Dann explodierte der Wind um sie herum, ihre Kleidung wurde zerrissen, ihr Körper leuchtete leicht rosa und die starke Magie schlug in sie hinein und erschuf einen roten Band um ihren Körper. Der entwickelte sich in ein weiß rotes Kleidchen, dass sie fest umarmte und sie flogen lies.

Doremis Körper schwebte leicht in der Luft, ihre Hände hoch über ihren Kopf, ihre Augen offen; sie war Barfuß, sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie eine Porzellan pupe.

Die Magie tanzte um sie herum, wirbelte, umkreiste sie und letztendlich schaute Doremi vor sich und streckte ihre Hände vor sich, die Magie leicht berührend.

Mit den Fingern streichelte sie zärtlich durch die Luft und verursachte ein leichtes Schimmern der Magie.

Die gab nach und legte sich in Doremis Hände.

Das Mädchen nahm sie zu sich, umarmte sie und dachte an eine gewisse Person, die gerade Zuhause im Bett lag und schlief.

Eigentlich tat er das nicht mehr, weil er aufgewacht ist.

Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch.

Kotake hob sich hoch und schaute durch das Fenster. Draußen war es sternenklar, der Mond lächelte lieb und gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl. Kotake ging sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und lächelte. ''Man… Ich träume schon über sie…''

…

Doremi wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als die Magie langsam in sie hinein ging. Die Menge hielt den Atem an, als unter Doremi sich der Boden öffnete.

Die Fläche leuchtete, wie ein kristallklarer See auf. Die Farben vermischten sich, gingen in sich hinein und formten langsam ein Bild.

Und da war es.

Der Maho-Kafe.

In seine neuer Gestalt, wie er in ein paar Monaten aussehen wird.

So magisch, so voller Glück und Farben.

So perfekt.

Das Bild wurde grösser und grösser, bis es wie ein Mensch aufstand und Doremi wie eine Wasserwelle umkreiste, sie schluckte und explodierte in einem Wasserfall um sie herum.

So schwebte jetzt Doremi in der Luft, mit Händen in der Luft, barfuß, mit ihrem Wächterkleidchen an und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ihre Augen geschlossen.

Um sie herum fielen kleine Tropfen der Magie runter. Farben mischten sich und der Wind wurde schwächer. Das Feuerwerk der Magie wurde leichter und zärtlicher, alles um das Mädchen herum wurde ruhiger, die Tropfen verschwanden langsam und die Melodie der Magie wurde lauter.

Ganz vorsichtig stellte der Wind die große Zauberin auf den Boden.

Um sie herum wurde alles stumm.

Die Magie überströmte sie, der Wind verschwand und das Bild erlosch.

Die Luft wurde wieder normal für die Zauberwelt.

Stille herrschte.

Doremi drehte sich zu der Menschenmenge und öffnete die Augen. Das Publikum atmete laut ein.

Ihre Augen.

Ihre roten Augen.

Sie glänzten und reflektierten die Magie in ihr. Sie war stark! Sie hatte Kontrolle! Der Band entstand!

''Es ist soweit…'' flüsterte das Mädchen.

Die Menge drehte durch! Alle schrien in Begeisterung! Man hörte Schreie der Erleichterung, Schreie des Glücks, Klatschen, Pfeifen und Magie um sie herum.

Die vier Jungs liefen zu Doremi und umarmten sie, die Königin setzte sich müde und erleichtert auf ihr Thron und Doremi… Die lächelte.

…

''Und dann, bin ich noch zu Majorika und Hana gegangen und später kam ich nach Hause. Ich habe etwas die Zeit der Nacht verlängert, damit ich was von dem Schlaf hätte. Als ich aufgewacht bin, bin ich Joggen gegangen, duschte und jetzt esse ich mein Frühstück.''

beendete Doremi ihr Gerede und Bibi schaute sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie sah echt wie ein Fisch aus. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte Doremi wieder auf und konnte sich gar nicht mehr hin kriegen. Als Frau Harukaze in die Küche kam, sah sie nur eine totlachende Doremi und verwunderte Bibi. Was ist denn hier bloß passiert?


	7. Das Gefühl der Magie

**_Das Gefühl der Magie_**

''Man, ich habe Majorika und Hana schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen…'' schmollte Bibi, als sie alleine vor ihrer Bank in ihrem Klassenzimmer saß. Nun, eigentlich war sie nicht alleine – um sie herum saßen, rannten, redeten, schrien, und machten irgendwelche Dinge, ihre Klassenkameraden. Einige Mädchen saßen auf den Tischen und plauderten, einige Jungs malten die Tafel voll und einige spazierten mal rein mal raus.

Es war laut und Chaotisch in dem Klassenzimmer, aber Bibi merkte von all dem nichts. Ihre Freundinnen sprachen sie schon vor einer Weile an, aber sie gab sich als beschäftig aus, deshalb las man sie in Ruhe.

Sie spielte mulmig mit dem Bleistift und kritzelte hin und wieder einige Zeichnungen in ihr Heft. Meistens war es eine Katze, oder ein Hexen Hut oder so was, aber schon nach einer Weile radierte sie alles wieder weg, nur um mit schlechter Laune wieder von vorne anzufangen.

Das Rosahaarige Mädchen seufzte depressiv und schaute durchs Fenster. Draußen war es ein schöner sonniger Tag. Die Bäume in dem Park vor der Schule waren bunt und die roten, gelben, braunen und grünen Baumblätter fielen langsam auf den Boden und bevor sie den erreichten, glitten sie durch die Luft, wie Fische durch das Wasser.

Der Anblick war herrlich, schön und er wärmte das Herz.

Bibi seufzte erneuet und verlor sich in Gedanken. Sie beneidete Doremi so sehr. Ihre Schwester war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Sie war so stark, so selbstsicher und so gut im Herz, dass Bibi fast in Tränen ausbrach.

''Ich habe dich sehr lieb Schwesterherz.'' sagte Doremi zu ihr, bevor sie ging und diese Worte brachten Bibi in den Himmel. Doremi war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Und sie war eine Hexe. Eine Wächterhexe. Sie war wieder da, in der Hexenwelt und sie hat Majorika und Hana wieder getroffen.

Man, wie schön wäre es dahin zu gehen.

Bibi erinnerte sich an das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Schwester, als die ihr über ihr Besuch erzählte, nachdem sie bei der Königin gewesen war.

''Weißt du, dass Majorika fast ein Herzinfarkt hatte! Hahahahaha! Als sie mich gesehen hatte, war sie fast tot umgefallen!'' erzählte ihr Doremi heute Morgen, als sie zusammen mit Bibi zu Schule ging. Kotake hatte schon Fußballtraining, so wie auch Itou und Kimura, und Marina arbeitete heute, deshalb ging Doremi alleine zu dem Vorträgen – also nicht alleine, sie begleitete ihre kleine Schwester auf ihren Schulweg, weil er in der gleichen Richtung war.

Die zwei Schwestern unterhielten sich und lachten und keine von denen bemerkte die Blicke der Jungs, die sie von weitem anstarrten. Wieso wohl? :p

''Also, habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du bist zu ihrem Haus gegangen und sie voll erschreckt?'' fragte Bibi noch mal, weil Doremi alles so erzählte, dass sie mehr lachte als redete.

''Neine nein. Sie war da, bei der Zeremonie…''

''Doremi!'' ertönte die starke Stimme der Königin, als sich die Menge endlich beruhigte und die vier Jungs das Mädchen endlich atmen ließen.

Doremi drehte sich zu der Königin und lächelte lieb. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie nur ihr lautes Herz hören konnte.

''Die Magie, die du besitzt ist enorm und der Band den du gerade mit beiden Welten erschaffen hast ist sehr stark. Ich weiß, dass du weiß, was für eine Verantwortung das ist, aber bitte vergiss nicht, weshalb du es geschafft hast so weit zu kommen.''

Die Königin ging die Stufen runter und stand jetzt direkt vor dem Mädchen.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf Doremis Schultern und lächelte: ''Du bist wahrscheinlich der beste Mensch, den ich getroffen habe. Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst unsere Welten wieder zusammen zu bringen. Bitte, las dich von der Magie nicht kontrollieren; du musst sie kontrollieren und sie gut einsetzen.''

Sie streichelte ihr übers Haar und umarmte sie.

Die Menge war geschockt.

Eine Umarmung von der Königin!

Das…das gab es noch nie!

''Aber ich weiß, dass du und deine Liebe stark genug sind, um das alles zu schaffen. Doremi. Mach es gut.'' flüsterte Frau Yuki noch, bevor sie das Mädchen los lies und wieder den Thron bestieg. Sie hob ihr Kopf hoch und sagte laut: ''Hexen und Zauberer! Doremi, die Wächterhexe hat es geschafft! Das Band ist da!''

Die Menge drehte wieder im Applaus und Geschreie durch. Alle freuten sich und Doremi konnte einfach nicht anderes tun, als nur da stehen und lächeln.

Ihre Augen strichen wieder die Menge durch und da sah sie sie. Eine etwas ältere Hexe versuchte sich durch die Menschenmenge durchzusetzen, um nach vorne zu kommen.

Sie hatte giftig grüne Haare, geheftet in zwei Haarknoten auf jeder Seite des Kopfes, auch ihre Augen waren grün, merkte Doremi, als sie sah, dass die Frau sie regelrecht anstarrte.

Ihre schwarz-violette Hexenkleidung war ihr nur im Weg, aber nach einer Weile kam sie endlich aus der Menge raus. Sie stand direkt vor Doremi und atmete schwer, so als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen hätte.

Nach einer Weile kam sie endlich zu sich und sah sich Doremi von Kopf bis Fuß an.

Das Mädchen wartete geduldig auf Majorikas Reaktion. Sie wusste sowieso, was jetzt kam. Majorikas Augen weiterten sich, sie hörte auf zu atmen, schluckte schwer, schrie Doremis Namen und fiel in Unmacht. Ganz einfach. Und das Mitte des Saales.

Die Hexen und Zauberer sahen nur verwundert drüber, als Doremi laut anfing zu lachen und half ihrer alten Hexenlehrerin zu sich zu kommen.

Mit Mühe half sie ihr aufzustehen und setzte sie dann auf Boden. Einzelne kamen zu Doremi und gratulierten ihr, dann aber gingen die Meisten wieder nach Hause.

Nach einer Weile waren nur noch Wenige drin und Doremi und Majorika gingen langsam aber sicher auch raus.

Die alte Hexe konnte es gar nicht glauben. Sie sah sie Doremi immer und immer wieder an, ihr Mund weit geöffnet.

''Ich habe dich sehr vermisst Majorika. Dich und Hana.'' sagte Doremi endlich und schaute sie an. Majorika stockte der Atem. War das wirklich Doremi? ''Bist du sicher, dass du dieselbe Nervensäge bist, die ich mal kannte? Du redest ja wie eine … eine … ich weiß überhaupt nicht was!''

Doremi lachte laut aus und musste sich sogar Tränen weg wischen. ''Jaaaaa, natürlich bin ich es! Sag bloß nicht, dass ich dich anschnauzen soll, damit du mir glaubst! Haha!''

Auch Majorika lachte bald darauf aus und beide sahen aus, wie hysterische Hexen, die nicht allzu viel von der Nacht hatten.

''Mädchen… Was ist bloß mit dir passiert? Du bist so anders. Komm her, ich will dich umarmen!'' quatschte Majorika los und umarmte Doremi wirklich. Bald darauf fingen beide an laut zu weinen und ließen sich nicht mehr los.

In der Mitte des Weges, wo einige Hexen und Zauberer spazierten, schrien und weinten die zwei Frauen, wie zwei kleine Kinder, die sich nie mehr wieder sehen werden und beruhigten sich nicht so schnell.

Da flog eine Hexe über sie und sah sie komisch an.

Da ging ein Zauberer mit seinem Hund Gassi und der Köter pinkelte fast auf Majorika, wenn der Mann ihn nicht weg zerrte.

Da kam eine Katze und schmuste mit Doremis Bein, ohne dass das Mädchen was bemerkte.

Der Wind wehte leicht und Doremis Haare tanzten herum. Da war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Doremi, dass es sie die Augen öffnen ließ.

Und bald darauf geschah es.

''Majorika! Wo bist du so lange!'' schrie eine Kindliche Mädchen Stimme weit hinter hier. Wahrscheinlich hinter dem Hügel da. Beide Frauen lösten sich und Doremi drehte sich langsam um. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sah auf. Dort oben auf dem Hügel!

''Majorika!'' schrie das kleine blonde Mädchen ungeduldig und lief auf die beiden zu. ''Was machst du so la…'' sie blieb abrupt stehen.

Eigentlich sah sie aus, als ob ihr Körper versteinerte.

Der Wind wehte die langen goldenen Haare der 6 Jährigen Hana, die in einem gelben Sommerkleid, barfuß auf dem Grass, in der Mitte des Hügels stand und Doremi anstarrte.

Auch Doremi konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Ihre Beine wurden schwer, ihr Atem kurz und ihre Stimme verschwand.

Nach langem Nichtstun räusperte Majorika sich und das brachte die zwei wieder in die Realität zurück.

Doremi hob ihre Hand, Hana machte ein paar Schritte und auf einmal liefen die Zwei gegen einander und warfen sich in die Arme.

Sie umarmten sich fest und saßen auf dem Grass. Keine sagte nichts, nur Tränen liefen in Strömen. Hana löste etwas die Umarmung und sah in das verweinte Gesicht von Doremi. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Doremis Wangen und schaute sich jedes Eck gründlich an.

Beide schluchzten und waren stumm. Majorika lächelte nur gerührt.

''Du bist hässlich, wenn du weinst.'' brachte Hana kaum raus und ein neuer Strom von Tränen lief runter. Doremi lachte darauf nur und umarmte ihre kleine Hana nur noch fester.

''Du doch auch! Heulsuse!''

Jetzt lachte auch Hana und alles würde wirklich sehr filmisch aussehen, wenn die zwei nicht gleichzeitig lachten und weinen würde. Es war eigentlich komisch.

''Ah Mama…'' flüsterte Hana endlich, als sie sich beruhigten und auf einer Bank saßen. Doremi saß in der Mitte, Majorika auf der rechten und Hana auf der linken Seite. Doremi streichelte zärtlich Hanas Haar und sah sie so lieb an, dass Hana fast wieder anfangen würde zu weinen.

''Du bist so hübsch geworden Hana. Und deine Haare… Die sind fast so lang, wie meine!'' Darauf lächelte das kleine Mädchen. Natürlich sind die Haare so, sie hatte und hat noch immer ein wahres Vorbild. Und es war hier, vor ihr, es war Doremi.

''Und deine Magie… Ich kann sie regelrecht fühlen. Du bist ziemlich stark, nicht?'' Hana nickte nur, sie wollte nicht zu viel reden, weil Doremis Stimme so schön klang. Ihre Mama hat sie so verändert, doch sie war immer noch so lieb und warm.

Das kleine Mädchen schmuste sich an Doremi und lies ihren Arm nicht mehr los. Sie drückte sich fest an sie und ein so schönes Gefühl durchbohr sie, dass sie glaubte zu schmelzen.

Doremi lächelte und drückte Hana fester an ihre Seite. Sie schaute zu Majorika, als die anfing zu reden: ''Natürlich ist sie stark. Sie übt jeden Tag und sie verbessert ihre Magie so gut es nur ging. Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie stark genug werden will, um in die Menschenwelt wieder zu gehen und etwas Mächtiges machen wird. Was, weiß ich nicht.''

Majorika seufzte müde. ''Sie ist genauso wie du Doremi. Ich frage mich, ob ihr zwei wirklich verwand seit. Beide stur, beide stark und beide so gut, wie Honig. Ahje…''

Doremi legte ihren Kopf auf Majorkas Schulter und seufzte glücklich: ''Das wird jetzt kein Problem mehr sein… Jetzt könnt ihr in die Menschenwelt kommen, wann ihr wollt.'' Hana schaute hoch: ''Wirklich?'' Doremi nickte und drückte sie wieder zu sich. ''Ja, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es für immer so bleiben wird.'' flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.

So saßen sie drei Hexen da, auf einer Parkbank, unter vielen bunten Bäumen und ließen den Wind mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Sie redeten und sagten sich alles, was ihnen auf der Seele lag. Sie waren endlich zusammen.

''Und, später bin ich dann wirklich nach Hause gegangen, die zwei werden bald zu Besuch kommen, haben sie gesagt! Ich war schon fast halb tot, als ich endlich mein weiches, warmes Bett sah! Weißt du wie müde ich war!'' quatschte Doremi und schaute vor sich, nicht merkend, wie die kleine Schwester sie warm ansah.

''Natürlich habe ich dann eure Zeit gestoppt; es war fast Morgen und ich wollte noch schlaffen!'' Bibi hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Verträumt sah sie Doremi an und nickte hin und wieder.

Endlich kamen die Mädchen bei Bibis Schule an. Viele Augen waren an ihnen, aber keine Merkte was. Bibi drehte sich zu Doremi und lächelte sie an: ''Also, bis später dann. Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast.''

''Null Problem kleine Schwester, es ist sowieso nicht weit von hier bis zu meiner Fakultät, also mach dir keine Sorgen.'' sagte Doremi und lächelte. Keine von den Beiden merkte, wie einige Jungs fast umgefallen sind, als sie dieses Lächeln sahen.

''Also dann…'' sagte Bibi und drehte sich schon um, aber Doremi stoppte sie, als sie ihre Hand hielte. Bibi schaute verwundert zurück, sah aber nur eine lächelnde Doremi. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen.

''Ich habe dich sehr lieb Schwesterherz.'' sagte Doremi, lies sie los und ging. Bibi schaute ihr noch lange nach, dachte über ihre Worte und fragte sich, was das merkwürdige Gefühl war, das sie fühlte, als Doremi sie berührte.

Und noch immer saß sie wie ein Zombie auf ihrem Stuhl und schaute in die Lehre. Ihr Kopf lehnte auf ihren Händen und ihre Augen waren glasig.

Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass das Gefühl, das sie so quellte, gerade um sie herum tanzte. Es war ein ganz leicht rosa Band von glitzerndem Staub, der für die Menschen eine unsichtbare Spirale um sie herum bildete. Es war der Staub ihrer Magie.

Bibis Magie, die Doremi in ihr wieder weckte, als sie sie berührte und das merkwürdige Gefühl ausließ.

Erst später, als sie nach Hause ging, merkte Bibi, was los war und sie lief schreiend und lachend ihren Weg. Zwar dachten die Leute, dass sie verrückt war, aber das machte dem jungen Mädchen nicht aus.

Aber, wie schon gesagt, das passierte erst später. Im Moment saß sie immer noch in der Schule und schmollte vor sich…


	8. Isch hab die Haaaaare

**_Isch hab die Haaaaare_**

''joooo Doremi!... Muss ich das machen?'' jammerte Bibi und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Doremi grinste nur teuflisch und sagte in singender Stimme: ''Natüüüürrliiich Schwesterheeeerz! Sieh doch, welch ein schöner Morgen es ist!'' Dann lachte sie noch teuflischer.

Bibi maulte mulmig etwas vor sich hin und schaute düster auf ihre ah-so-nette Schwester, die neben ihr war.

Nun, eigentlich standen die beiden nicht so einfach da, sondern joggten früh am Morgen und sammelten Energie für den Tag, der noch vor ihnen steht.

Und es war ein sehr schöner Morgen.

Wirklich!

Nur Bibi sah das nicht so.

Eigentlich war die jüngere Schwester noch gestern sehr gut gelaunt, weil sie endlich wieder zaubern konnte! Sie zauberte sich Obst her und die Magie bediente sie wie eine Königin.

Dann schaute sie irgendwelche Filme und drehte den Finger mit dem magischen Staub, um die Kanäle umzuschalten.

Um es einfacher zu sagen, sie verwöhnte sich selbst.

UND deshalb entschied sich Doremi, sie mit zum Joggen zu nehmen – um Kalorien runter zu kriegen, die sie wegen der Faulheit eben bekommen hat, sagte sie.

Bibi, als sehr dankbare Schwester konnte ja nicht nein sagen (sonst würde Doremi ihr die Magie wieder wegnehmen, aber natürlich war das für das junge Mädchen kein Problem.

Nein!

Wirklich nicht! …

Nun, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen.

und so entschied sie sich etwas für ihre Figur zu machen.

Also nicht, dass sie nicht gut aussehen würde oder so, nur die Magie … die war ja irgendwie wichtig, oder?

Und weil es heute ein sehr schöner und sonniger Tag ist, die Kälte und den Wind werden wir einfach nicht bemerken, gingen die Schwestern joggen.

Zwar jammerte Bibi die ganze Zeit; entweder war sie zu müde, oder ihr war kalt; aber alles war gut und schön. Es gab eigentlich noch ein paar Ausreden, aber die gingen in das Ohr und auf der anderen Seite raus.

Die Straßen waren fast leer, weil, nun ja, es war ja Sonntagmorgen und die Leute schlaffen verdammt noch mal am Sonntagmorgen!

Aber wenn kümmert's.

Die Mädchen waren beide gut angezogen; mit Sportjacken und langen Jogginghosen und so, die Haare hatten sie im Zopf.

Eigentlich war Bibi eine gute Sportlerin.

Wirklich! Sie hatte die beste Note beim Sport in der Klasse!

Nur …

Das Bett war so schön warm und weich und zärtlich und warm und warm und warm und schön und … Also es war ähm schön … und so.

Also, bald kamen die Mädchen in den Park, wo sie sich gut aufgewärmt haben und ein paar Kreise gelaufen sind.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie aber schon merkwürdige Schreie, die Doremi natürlich sehr gut kannte: ''Ooooiiiii Doremiiiiii!'' ''Schnauze Man! Doremiiiiii Liebeeeees!'' ''Oiiiiii!''

Schrien die hormonalen Fußballer etwas weiter von ihnen und Doremi lachte auf. Bibi schaute nur verwundert als ihre große Schwester zu ihnen lief, Bibi natürlich hinterher.

Die Jungs und Doremi redeten, lachten und Doremi stellte ihre Schwester vor.

Natürlich waren alle total begeistert, da Bibi fast ein Bild von Doremi war, nur etwas kleiner und roser.

''Maaaaaan! Ihre beide seid soooo hübsch! Wollt ihr nicht beide mit mir gehen?''

''Du Blödian! Du kannst nicht beide haben!''

''Genau! Ich will sie!'' schrien die Jungs wieder und die Mädchen konnten nur lachen.

Bibi sah ihrer Schwester zu, wie sie gut mit Freunden auskam; sie sahen alle so fröhlich aus und wegen der Sonne und des schönes Tages, der anfing aufzuwachen, sah alles nur noch magischer aus.

Bibi hörte nicht, was alle sagten, sie sah nur, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, zu sehr war sie von der Schönheit der Natur überrumpelt.

Sie war irgendwie passiv, in ihrer Welt. Sie schaute langsam und unbemerkt um sich herum.

Der Park war wirklich groß und lang, genauso wie die Bäume, die sich irgendwo in dem Himmel verloren.

Es gab schon fast keine Blätter mehr auf ihnen – die tanzten in der Luft herum, bunt, gelb, rot und grau, wie sie waren.

Der Wind, der sie herum trieb, war etwas kühl, wenn nicht sogar kalt, aber er fühlte sich so frisch und süß an, dass man die Kälte dabei schon vergaß.

Man fühlte sich so frei und geborgen – jetzt wusste das junge Mädchen, wieso ihre große Schwester so gerne draußen in der Natur steckt.

Ihr Blick wanderte von dem Himmel und dem Bäumen zu Doremi wieder. Die lachte immer noch über etwas, was einer der Jungs sagte.

Dann aber schaute sie in die Ferne – einpaar Leute spazierten schon, einige fütterten die Vögel und da kam eine Gestalt in ihre Richtung angerannt.

In ihre Richtung?

Ist das nicht ein Junge?

Bibi schaute sich den Jungen an – schwarze Haare, Fußball Dress, ein entschlossener Blick in den Augen…

Ist das nicht….

''Oiiiiiiiiiiii!'' schrie der Junge mit lauter Stimme.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm.

Doremis Augen fingen an zu glänzen und sie sprang leicht hoch: ''Kotake! Hej!''

Der Junge kam zu der Gruppe angerannt und stoppte vor Doremi. Er atmete sehr schwer und musste seine Hände auf den Knien stürzen, weil er so schnell gerannt war, dass er jetzt keine Luft bekam.

Als er sich endlich beruhigte, schaute er argwöhnisch durch die Runde, fragte die Jungs so etwas wie

''Habt ihr sie schon wieder angebaggert? Und das sogar vor Bibi?'' und die schüttelten nur heftig den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zu Doremi und hatte wieder das zuckersüße Lächeln auf. Beide fingen an etwas z besprechen und die anderen drängelten sich zu.

Bibi lachte bei sich.

Sie erinnerte sich an Kotake sehr gut.

Er war der erste Junge, der Doremi die Liebe gestand und es sah so aus, als ob er sie nicht weniger mochte, wie vor 5 Jahren.

Eigentlich sah es viel mehr nach Liebe aus, so wie er sie von den anderen Jungs schützte, wie seine Augen glänzten, als er sie anschaute und wie seine Stimme etwas höher und zittriger wurde, wenn er mit ihr redete.

Bibi merkte alles, sie war ja nicht um sonst eine Künstlerin – sie musste ja noch die kleinsten Details merken und die hier – na ja – die, die sie gerade sah, waren nicht sooo klein, sondern ziemlich sichtbar.

Also, wenn Doremi das nicht sieht, dann muss sie entweder blind sein, oder möchte mit ihm noch etwas spielen – sie war ja auch nicht gerade … ähm … kühl, ihm gegenüber.

So, wie sie lächelte, so, wie sie keinen anderen zuhörte, sondern nur ihm und so, wie ihre Augen etwas größer wurden und ihre Wangen etwas röter … nun … sagen wir mal so – da ist etwas, was sie zu ihm drängt… Ja, na was wohl … sie ist verkna…

Bibi wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand sie überrumpelte.

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel fast um, aber jemand packte sie unter dem Arm und Hüften und drückte sie zu sich, damit sie auf den Beinen blieb.

Einige Momente blieb alles ruhig und still. Sie fühlte das laute und schnelle Herzklopfen der Person, die sie in Arm hielt. Wahrscheinlich, weil er gerannt war – einfach so konnte er sie nicht anrumpeln, natürlich lief er!

''Bibi! Bist du in Ordnung?'' schreckte Doremi hoch. Sie stand hinter ihr, merkte Bibi und schaute zu ihrer Schwester.

Sie war verwirrt.

Was ist passiert?

Sie schaute wieder hoch und sah genau in das Gesicht eines erschreckten Itou.

Bibi blinzelte ein paar Mal, stellte sich richtig auf ihre Beine und machte ein Schritt zurück.

Im Gegensatz zu Itou, der wie ein Hase weg sprang und anfing sich zu entschuldigen. Kotake schimpfte mit ich, die Jungs lachten und Doremi kam auf Bibi zu: ''Hej, bist du in Ordnung?''

Bibi schaute Doremi verwundert an, dann sah sie in die Runde. ''Sagt mal … was ist eigentlich passiert?''

Alle schauten sie an, auch Itou, der sich schüchtern hinter dem Kopf kratzte.

''Tut mir leid, ich war im Gedanken, deshalb weiß ich nicht genau was … ähm … geschah.'' sagte Bibi und lachte über sich selbst. Natürlich fanden die Jungs das süß, deshalb sabberten sie schon wieder und machten sich lächerlich.

''Naja, unser Freund hier …'' fing einer der Jungs an und schlug Itou auf den Kopf. Der konnte nur ein leises ''Aua'' raus bringen, weil es ihm noch immer zu peinlich war.

''… kam etwas hinter Kotake angelaufen. Er schaute in unsere Richtung und schrie etwas Shiro zu, sah dich aber nicht. Ganz einfach lief er weiter, schaute immer noch zu uns und rumpelte dich an.'' alle fingen an zu lachen.

''Aber anscheinend hat er super Reflexe, weil er dich, bevor du hinfallen würdest, auffing und dich auf die Beine stellte.'' lächelte Doremi noch und brachte Itou damit aus der peinlichen Situation, denn die Jungs fingen sofort an zu reden, wie es denn möglich gewesen war, dass er das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.

''Also ich bin in Ordnung.'' sagte Bibi einfach und löschte ihren Zopf, der sowieso zerzaust war, wegen des Aufpralls und so.

Alle Jungs drehten sich zu ihr.

Ihr kennt doch die Werbungen für Shampoos, in denen die hübschen Frauen mit langen blonden oder schwarzen Haaren, mit schön gedufteten Locken, die Haare im Wind tanzen lassen und dann in die Kamera verführerisch schauten?

Nun, genau das machte Bibi mit ihren Haaren nicht.

Sie ließ ihre langen rosa Strähnchen einfach so übers Gesicht fallen und wuschelte sie wild mit der Hand.

Die Locken fielen ihre über die Augen und sie schob sie mit ihren kleinen Fingern, wie ein sehr kleines Mädchen, hinter die Ohren. Dann schaute sie zuckersüß hoch und wunderte sich, wieso sie alle mit offenem Mund anschauten.

Sie sah zu Doremi, die nur wissend vor sich lachte, dann zu Kotake, der die Runde von Jungs wieder mit seinem Blick umbrachte und dann wieder zu den Jungs.

''Was ist?'' fragte Bibi und ging sich genauso wie Doremi mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Das war der letzte Schlag.

In allen Jungs breitete sich das tobende Gefühl, der sich –beschütze die Schwächeren- nannte.

Es ging durch den Körper wie eine Schlange und durchbohrte jede Ecke und jede Celle, die die Jungs hatten.

''O mein Gott! Wie süüüüsssss!'' schrien die Idioten und drängelten sich schon vor Bibi um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Natürlich machte das Mädchen einfach ein paar Schritte weg und schaute den Schauspiel amüsiert zu. Sie und Doremi lachten laut auf, als sich die Jungs anfingen zu streiten wie kleine Kinder, wer als erste Bibis Hand nehmen wird.

Es war eigentlich sehr lustig und Bibi fand, dass Doremi wirklich gute Freunde hatte. Und dazu noch lustige. Der Wind spielte mit ihren bis zu den Schultern langen Haaren und lies sie wie eine Fee aussehen.

Keiner merkte es wirklich, aber da stand jemand, dessen Herz gerade Luftsprünge machte und die Schmetterlinge in ihm sich die Freiheit genommen haben, herum zu fliegen und seinen Körper beben ließen.

Seine Wangen wurden leicht rosa, seine Augen etwas breiter und sein Blick schien irgendwie sich verloren zu haben – ganz zärtlich wanderten seine Augen zu ihren Augen, die ihn aber nicht ansahen, weil sie zu beschäftigt waren alles um sich herum aufzunehmen und die Tränen von dem ganzen Lachen machten alles auch nicht besser.

Itou ging sich nervös durchs Haar, nachdem er von Bibi weg geschaut hatte. Er versuchte sich auf die verrückten Jungs zu konzentrieren, oder auf Kotake und Doremi, die sich die Seele auslachten und weinten fast von den ganzen Lachen, genauso wie Bibi.

Aber … irgendwie … immer und immer wieder … wanderte sein Blick zurück.

Immer und immer wieder sah er ihre Augen.

Und je länger er sie ansah, desto stärker wurde die Unruhe in ihm.

Was bloß los ist?


	9. Das Glück der Gefühle

_**Das Glück der Gefühle**_

Fantasy_Railroad_in_the_Stars_1 musik

''Bibi! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?'' sagte die Mutter streng und sah ihre jüngere Tochter - die unschuldig auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher saß und sie anschaute - böse an.

Bibi lachte nur, ''Was ist so lustig! Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass …'' und bewegte den Finger. Die Zeit drehte sich zurück. ''Bibi! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?''

Und immer und immer wieder machte das freche Mädchen die Zeit unsicher und lachte wie verrückt. ''Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?''

Aber Bibi schaute schon ihre Lieblings Serie und drehte die Zeit zurück, um einige Szenen wieder und wieder zu sehen. Dabei spielte sie auch mit der Zeit ihrer Mutter, zauberte sich Schokolade und Milch her, wirbelte mit dem Wind, dass es etwas wärmer wurde und so weiter und so fort.

Als sie nach einer Weile ihre Mutter zurück in die Küche zauberte, drehte sie eine Szene im Film immer und immer wieder zurück, lachte dabei so stark, dass ihr die Tränen kamen und aß seelenruhig ihre Schokolade.

Da war eine Szene im Film, wo ein Mädchen im Park spazierte und ein Junge sie überrumpelte. Er entschuldigte sich tausendmal und dann redeten die beiden weiter.

Bibi dachte nach.

Das war irgendwie bekannt.

Hmmm…

Ist heute Morgen nicht so etwas Ähnliches passiert?

Der rothaarige Fußballer hat sie fast zu Boden gebracht.

Man, dem war es später peinlich, er wurde ganz still – und soweit ich weiß, ist er normalerweise nicht, sagt Doremi jedenfalls…

Wie war doch sein Name?

Ito?

Itu?

Nein.

Hmmm….

''Bibi!'' Hörte das Mädchen eine schrille Stimme von irgendwo und schreckte Hoch.

Sie fiel aus dem Sessel und küsste den Boden – wortwörtlich. Als sie sich zusammen riss, hob sie sich hoch und schaute um sich um.

Der Atem blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken.

Ihre ganze Magie ging außer Kontrolle; der Fernseher schaltete sich einfach von alleine, Süßigkeiten flogen hin und her und ihre Mutter lief von Zimmer zu Zimmer, in denen sie schon war oder noch sein würde in dem Haus herum und wurde – nun – immer älter.

Tag und Nacht vermischten sich, es wurde heiß und kalt und – in diesem Moment schrie Bibi wie verrückt. ''Doremiiiiiiiiiii!''

Die Rothaarige war eigentlich schon längst da; sie war ja diejenige, die Bibi aus ihren Tagträumen raus warf, weil sie ja merkte, wie die Magie aus der Kontrolle ging.

Sie kam ins Wohnzimmer und seufzte hoffnungslos: ''Ich weiß, dass ich dir damit vielleicht auf den Senkel gehe, aber, spiele nicht mit der Zauberei, wenn du sie nicht halten kannst.''

Bibi sprang zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte ihren Arm. ''Ist ja guuuuut! Bitte bring es wieder in Ordnung!''

Doremi schaute Bibi lächelnd an, wuschelte ihre Haare und machte einen Schritt weg.

Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und klatschte einmal mit den Händen.

Die Zeit blieb für einen Moment stehen und dann lief sie mit großer Geschwindigkeit zurück, wie sie war, bevor Bibi sie vermischte.

Die Fernsehprogramme liefen wieder normal, Bibis Mutter bereitete in der Küche etwas vor und draußen wurde die Sonne strahlend goldig.

Bibi schaute ihre große Schwester mit großen Augen an: ''Wie hast du das gemacht?''

Doremi stand noch einige Momente mit geschlossenen Augen da, ihre Haare wehten in unsichtbarer Windmagie und ihre ganze Figur schien so stark und so kraftvoll, so voller Zauberei, dass Bibi glaubte einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.

Endlich wurde alles um das rothaarige Mädchen ruhig.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und für einen Moment dachte Bibi, dass man einen Nebelschleier von Magie dort sehen konnte – aber bald verschwand dieses Gefühl in ihr.

''Huh…'' atmete Doremi durch. ''Bibi, sei doch etwas vorsichtiger!'' lachte sie und wuschelte Bibis Haare. Die Rosahaarige nickte nur.

Doremi drehte sich dann um und wollte schon gehen.

''Heeey! Wohin gehs…'' aber Bibi brauchte nichts mehr zu fragen, denn sie wusste es schon – wohin ihre Schwester gehen würde. Sie kratzte sich auf der Stirn, weil sie dort die ganze Zeit etwas jucken fühlte.

Doremi schaute sie an und lächelte. Sie ging zurück und tippte Bibi auf der Nase.

''Hey… Pass auf Dodo auf.'' sagte sie und schaute auf Bibis Stirn: ''Und auf deine kleine Elfe auch.''

Bibis Augen wurden groß, als Doremi das Wohnzimmer verlies und leise aus dem Haus ging.

Sie schaute mit den Augen hoch, sah aber nichts auf ihrer Stirn. Dann aber musste sie sich schon wieder auf dem Kopf kratzen, weil es so juckte und als ihre Finger die Haare schon fast berührten, fühlte sie sie.

Weich und zärtlich; ihr kleines Gesicht, kleine Hände und langes Haar.

Bibi hörte ein fröhliches Lachen in ihrer Hand und etwas flog durch ihre Finger. Sie schaute hoch und da sah sie…

Wie ein kleiner rosa Schmetterling flog ihre kleine Elfe über ihr Kopf und lächelte glücklich.

Sie hatte lange rosa Haare und ein eine Glockenblume als ihr Kleidchen. Sie glühte regelrecht von Glück, als sie runter kam und vor ihrem Gesicht schwebte.

Die Elfe war noch sehr jung; wenn sie ein Mensch wäre, wäre sie wahrscheinlich ein Teenager Mädchen.

Bibi schaute sie mit großen Augen an und ihr Herz klopfte so laut und so wild, dass sie nichts mehr um sich herum war nahm. Sie hob ihre Hände ganz langsam und ganz vorsichtig, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass das schöne Zauberwesen wegflogen würde.

Ihre zittrigen Hände umfassten die kleine Gestalt und breiteten Wärme aus. Die Augen trafen sich…

Frau Harukaze wusch das Geschirr und murmelte sich ein Lied vor sich. Als sie auf einmal ein lautes Geräusch hörte, dass aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, schaute sie hoch.

Dann hörte sie laufende Schritte, die aus dem Wohnzimmer liefen, den Gang runter und die Treppen hoch.

''Bibi! Wollt ihr beide was noch essen? Es ist sechs Uhr!'' Sie hörte, wie die Schritte für einen Moment stoppten, wie ein lautes ''Nein, danke!'' die Treppen runter kam und eine Tür oben geöffnet wurde. Die Mutter schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und machte weiter.

Ah, die Jugend heute…

Tränen liefen Bibis Gesicht runter und sie konnte sich fast noch auf den Beinen halten, als sie die Treppen hoch lief. Sie lächelte voller Gefühle in ihre Hände hinein, die sie noch immer vor ihrem Gesicht hielt und ihre Elfe umfasste.

Ihr Atme war schwer und laut und mit der Stirn schmunzelte sie schon mit der kleinen Elfe, die ebenso weinte.

Nachdem ihre Mutter sie rief, und sie ihr antwortete, ging sie sofort in Doremis Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute vor sich – da saß sie auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und machte Hausaufgaben – Doremi.

Bibi blieb fast das Herz stehen.

Ihre Schwester ging gerade raus, also muss das nur eines bedeuten.

Diese Doremi war also …

''Dodo.''

Die Rothaarige drehte sich um und schaute Bibi fragend an. Die bekam nur noch größere Augen, weil sie in ein perfektes Duplikat von Doremi schaute.

Nach einpaar Momenten wurden auch Dodos Augen groß, als sie merkte, dass Bibi wusste, wer sie ist.

Sie stand auf und stellte sich Bibi gegenüber. Die Mädchen schauten sich schockiert an – eine sehr lange Zeit lang.

Bibis Elfe flog einfach hin und her und umarmte einmal eine und das andermal die andere.

Dann platzte es – die Erkennung kam wie ein Schuss und beide warfen sie sich in die Arme. Dodo schmiegte ihr Gesicht in Bibis Haare und atmete tief durch.

Nach einpaar Momenten lösten sie dann die Umarmung und schauten sich an. Bibis Herz raste, weil sie Doremi vor sich hatte, wusste aber, dass sie es nicht wirklich ist.

''Dodo… Du bist es wirklich. Hast du die gleiche Stimme, wie Doremi?'' fragte Bibi, als sich ihre Elfe auf ihr Kopf wieder setzte.

Dodo lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

''Meine Stimme ist anders, deshalb darf ich nicht zu viel reden, wenn jemand kommt.'' erklärte Dodo mit weicher und sanfter Mädchenstimme, die etwas höher klang als Doremis.

Bibi fühlte sich irgendwie anders, es war als ob sie die Person vor sich nicht mehr kannte. Da war Glück in ihr, aber auch die Angst. Eine Elfe als fast erwachsen zu sehen, war ganz anders, als wenn sie noch klein war.

Dodo spürte die Veränderung in ihr und umarmte sie wieder.

''Keine Sorge. Ich bin genauso tollpatschig, wie vor ein paar Jahren.'' Beide fingen an zu lachen und setzten sich aufs Bett. Sie redeten über alles Mögliche und als die Mutter vorbei ging und das laute Gequatsche hörte, konnte sie nur Lächeln.

In der zwischen Zeit ging Doremi die Strassen runter. Sie schaute vor sich hin, verträumt und verloren in ihren Gedanken.

Kalter Wind wehte ihre Haare und auch wenn andere Menschen sich in ihre Jacken rein pressten, merkte sie nichts von der Kälte. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus und einige Augen drehten sich um, nur um sie noch einmal zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile schaute sich Doremi um und beobachtete die Leute.

Da waren Mütter, die mit ihren Kindern einen Spaziergang machten, Väter, die ihre Frauen anriefen, Jungs und Mädchen, die zusammen draußen rum hängten, ältere Leute, die über Momente im Leben redeten und herzlich lachten – so viele schöne Dinge konnte man sehen, so viele glückliche Leute, so viel Glück und Liebe.

Doremi lächelte bei sich und schwank ihre Hand in der Luft herum, ganz unbemerkt. Ihre Finger nahmen so viel von dem Glück in ihr Körper ein, wie sie nur konnten.

Die Magie des Glückes fing schon an die Magische Flöte her zu stellen.

Um die Rothaarige herum war so eine magische Aura, die jeden Menschen einfach zum Lachen brachte und wirklich – jeder, an dem sie vorbei ging, bekam gute Laune.

Sie gab den Leuten das Glück und sie nahm den Leuten das Glück. Ihre weichen Schritte führten sie weiter den Weg entlang und jedes Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, wenn sie vorbei an den Menschen ging.

Die Magie und die Melodie tanzten um sie herum wie Vögelchen und sie lächelte vor sich hin so zärtlich, dass man sie glatt für ein Fantasiewesen halten würde – was sie eigentlich auch war.

Sie legte ein paar Haarstränchen hinter ihr Ohr. Ein Kind spazierte mit seiner Mutter einige Schritte hinter ihr. Die Frau telefonierte und sah auf die Seite und das Kind, ein kleiner Junge sah eine Biene und folgte ihr mit den Augen.

Die Biene flog hin und her, mal stoppte sie auf einer Blume, mal auf einem Baumblatt, aber bald flog sie langsam in Doremis Richtung.

Der Wind wurde stärker und spielte mit Doremis Kleid und Haaren.

Sie drehte ihr Kopf herum und schaute den kleinen Jungen an – der verlor die Biene schon aus dem Augenwinkel und sah nur noch das Mädchen vor sich.

Die Melodie der Magie umkreiste sie jetzt wie ein kleiner Tornado und Doremi machte einen Schritt in die Lehre.

Der kleine Junge sah nur noch, wie ihr Lächeln zusammen mit ihr mit dem Wind eins wurde und verschwand ganz.

Nur eine Briese blieb und die fing an mit seinem Haaren zu spielen.

Der Junge schaute mit klopfenden Herzen immer und immer wieder in die Richtung der Magie.

Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er sie irgendwann mal selber fühlen - in seinen Händen.

Wie ein Hauch von Wind ging Doremi durch die Straßen. Niemand sah sie, niemand hörte sie; sie spielte mit der Magie ihre Zauberflöte und sammelte somit all das geteilte Glück von Menschen, die ihr ein Lächeln schenkten ein.

Sie hüpfte und lachte, die Melodie fing an sie in der Form von einem Band des magischen Staubs zu umkreisen und spielte mit ihr.

Das Glück der Magie wurde mit jedem Menschenlächeln stärker und bald konnte das Mädchen das auch spüren. Sie war fast durchsichtig, Barfuß, und ihr Körper nur mit einem Hauch von rosa Stoff bedeckt.

Sie sah aus wie eine Fee, eine wunderschöne und märchenhafte Elfe.

Ihre Füße berührten jetzt den Boden nicht mehr; ihr ganzer Körper schwebte in der Luft und flog langsam in die gewünschte Richtung.

Und bald kam sie an.

Die Sonne strahlte goldig mit einem Hauch von Orange. Nur noch eine halbe Kugel war zu sehen, aber sie war doppelt so strahlend, wie die ganze Kugel.

Aber Doremi stand mit dem Rücken zu der Sonne.

Sie sah sie nicht an.

Sie war selbst ein Hauch von Licht, dass in der Luft schwang und wie ein Wind, sich auf der Haut anfüllte.

Ihre Augen waren glasig und schauten vor sich, als ob es nur ferne gäbe.

Aber man konnte das kleine Lächeln sehen; ihre Augen etwas zusammen und ihre Lippen ganz wenig hoch gezogen.

Sie war glücklich.

So unendlich glücklich, aber ein Gesichtsausdruck konnte dieses starke Gefühl nicht ganz ausdrücken. Es bebte in ihr und die Magie konnte es nicht mehr lange ertragen in dem Körper gefangen zu sein.

Aber Doremi wollte es langsam angehen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig.

Vor ihr stand der alte Maho-Shop – genauso sah er aus, wie vor 5 Jahren, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Und dennoch – bevor das geschieht, muss man den Gang erschaffen.

Den offenen Gang zu der Hexenwelt – den richtigen Band der die zwei Welten verbinden wird und es allem, die es wollten, ermöglichen wird zwischen den Welten zu reisen.

Bald werden die zwei Welten wieder miteinander leben und es ist ihre Aufgabe, das zu schaffen.

In der Hexenwelt sammelten sich in der zwischen Zeit die Hexen und die Zauberer vor dem Königsthron. Sie standen in einem Kreis, die Königin in der Mitte, genau an der Stelle, wo Doremi vor einigen Wochen den Spiegel des Maho-Shops erschuf und den Band zwischen den Welten herstellte. Alle hatten geschlossene Augen, die Hände in der Luft und der Wind um sie herum stark röhrend um den Zauber endlich wieder frei zu lassen.

Die Sonne ging runter und kleine Sternchen konnte man auf dem Himmel sehen. Die Dunkelheit schien eigentlich nicht so schwarz, eher blau. Der Mond war voll und eine kalte Brise flog wie Vögel durch die Luft.

Doremi kam mit einem leichten Schritt wieder zu Boden und landete wie ein Baumblatt. Sie schaute mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln direkt vor sich, der Wind wehte ihre Haare und ihr magisches zart rosa-weißes Kleidchen.

Dann schwank sie die Arme in die Luft und schloss die Augen.

Der Wind wurde verrückt, die Melodie der Magie fing an laut zu singen und aus den Fingern des Mädchen, aus ihrer Magischen Flöte, kamen Zauber Noten raus; Melodie des Glückes der Menschen, die Doremi auf ihren Weg hierher gesammelt hatte.

Die Noten flogen hin und her, erhoben sich, kamen wieder runter, tanzten in der Nacht, wie Schmetterlinge, wie kleine Vögel, wie leichte Federn, und sahen trotzdem noch wie Sternchen aus.

Die Melodie umkreiste das Mädchen, umarmte sie, wirbelte um sie herum, bis eine Spirale entstand und explodierte in tausende Lichter von dem Zauberstaub.

Der verbreitete sich wie regen, fiel über die ganze Gegend – ganz langsam und zärtlich, noch immer die Melodie spielend.

Doremi öffnete ihre Augen und ging zu dem alten Zauberhaus.

Immer näher kam sie und als sie endlich vor ihm stand, sah sie hoch und erhob sich in die Luft.

Bald schwebte sie etwas über das Hexenhaus, das irgendwie märchenhaft aussah, die Farben waren stark aber nicht aggressiv – es waren natürliche Farben: blumenrot, goldig gelb, grasgrün, himmelblau und orange.

Es sah so schön aus.

Aber Doremis Aufmerksamkeit gehörte nur den Himmel – dem weiten, unendlichen schwarzblauen Himmel, der mit Millionen von Sternen bedeckt war.

Ein Hauch von rosa Nebel schwebte auch in der Luft, der Zauberstaub fiel noch immer und die Augen glänzten genauso stark, als sie dieses Spektakel sahen. So groß war die Natur, die Magie und so klein war das Lebewesen.

Langsam wurde ein kleiner Punkt, nicht weit über Doremi, etwas heller.

Es wurde größer und heftiger und es wuchs so schnell, dass der Wind noch stärker wurde, dass der Zauberstaub anfing herum zu wirbeln, das die Magie anfing zu schreien.

Bis jetzt hat es keine versucht.

Nie hat es jemand gewagt.

Aber in diesem Moment fing es an.

Doremi hieß der Mensch, die Hexe, die Zauberin, ein Lebewesen, der es wagte das Tor zwischen der Hexenwelt und der Menschenwelt, das seit tausenden von Jahren versiegelt war, wieder zu öffnen.

Sie war es – sie ist diejenige, die es gerade machte.

Und sie war nicht allein.

Irgendwo in der Stadt, in einem Haus, in einem Zimmer wachte eine Figur auf. Ein Junge, ein Man eigentlich, mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen.

Er hob sich von Bett hoch und ging zum Fenster. Man konnte den vollen Mond sehen und die Sterne.

So viele Sterne.

Man konnte etwas in der Luft spüren.

Etwas Warmes, obwohl es das draußen eigentlich nicht der Fall war.

Es war so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. So unberührbar, doch trotzdem ganz nah.

Es war zärtlich und wenn man es wie eine Farbe nehmen würde, könnte es rot oder rosa sein, vielleicht auch orange.

Kotake lächelte verträumt.

Dieses Gefühl war ihm irgendwie bekannt. Er hat ihn schon einmal gefühlt. Und ihm war es so, als ob ihn das alles auf das Mädchen erinnerte.

Das Mädchen. Dieses Gefühl. Ist das Liebe?

Auf der anderen Seite des großen Loches, das über sie wuchs und glänzte wie ein Spiegel, konnte Doremi Schatten vieler Gesichter sehen – die Hexen und die Zauberer in der Hexenwelt zauberten mit gehobenen Armen, sangen die Magische Melodie des Glückes und gaben so viel Kraft von sich aus, dass man die Spannung überall auf dem Körper fühlen konnte.

Es bebte regelrecht.

Das Loch wurde zärtlich bunt, man konnte glückliches Lachen von überall hören, weil die Magie sich so sehr ausbreitete.

Der Staub fing an sich wieder zu sammeln und formte eine Kugel in Doremis Händen.

Für einen Moment schloss das Mädchen die Augen.

Für einen Moment wurde es tot still.

Für einen Moment vergaß man, dass man lebte.

Und in diesen Moment geschah es.

Das Loch leuchtete auf, wie die Sonne.

Das Licht explodierte.

Doremi öffnete die Augen und lächelte.

''Öffne dich.'' flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme verlor sich im Wind.

Der Staubkugel explodierte und erfasste alles um sich im Licht.

Der Band zwischen den Welten wurde wieder hergestellt. Der Weg war frei. Das Tor war geöffnet. Es war da!

In der Hexenwelt spielte die Magie verrückt; wie der Wind wirbelte sie herum und berührte jedes Zauberwesen, das es gab.

Der Staub des glücklichen Lachens echoechte in der Luft und bald konnten die Hexen und Zauberer die Beruhigung spüren.

Die Magie wurde zärtlicher, sanfter und langsamer.

Das Singen ganz weich, kaum hörbar.

Der Staub fiel wieder wie Regen rosa rot über tausende Köpfe, die mit glänzenden Augen hoch schauten.

Und da sahen sie sie.

In dem Loch hoch oben.

Die Menschenwelt.

Sie spiegelte sich in dem Loch, als ob man ein Spiegelbild auf dem See sehen würde. Sie sahen die Bäume der Menschenwelt, die Blumen, die Tiere und die Häuser der Menschen.

Und sie schauten direkt auf das alte Hexenhaus, die als das Tor von jetzt an da stehen wird. Es war über sie, aber man sah es in der Perspektive, als ob man es unter sich hatte.

Und genauso sah die junge Zauberwächterin die Hexenwelt.

Die tausende Köpfe, die Magie, den Zauber und die Farben.

Die Melodie.

Sie schaute hoch, aber sah die Perspektive, als ob sie über ihnen schwebte.

Die Luft war voll mit Magie gestopft.

Voll mit Glück.

Und so standen sich die zwei Welten wieder gegeneinander.

Doremi in der Menschenwelt, die Hexen in der Hexenwelt.

Sie standen sich gegenüber – endlich wieder als Freunde, endlich wieder zusammen – endlich waren die Augen in der Verbindung und die Herzen in einem Klang.

Endlich.


	10. Das Fußballspiel

_**Das Fußballspiel**_

Früh am Morgen gingen die Leute schon zur Arbeit oder zur Schule. Einige mit dem Bus, einige mit Autos oder Fahrrädern und sehr viele zu Fuß. Und die, die zu Fuß waren, gingen an dem alten Maho-Shop vorbei.

War eigentlich nichts merkwürdiges, nur…

Verdammt…

Die junge Schülerin; wahrscheinlich war sie noch in der Grundschule, so 12 oder 13 Jahre alt; ging schon das dritte Mal rückwärts und schaute auf das mysteriöse Gebäude wie auf ein Haufen durchgedrehten Elefanten.

Eigentlich glotzte sie es regelrecht an und ein paar Leute, die an ihr vorbei gingen, dachten ob das schwarzhaarige Mädchen doch nicht etwas … ähm … gestört ist. Naja, sie merkte nichts. Nur … der Maho-Shop, der war irgendwie...

Sie kannte es nur al zu gut. Als sie noch jünger war, kam sie oft mit ihren Eltern hier her. Sie erzählte ihr, dass es zuerst nur ein gewöhnlicher Laden mit Accessoires war und dann ein Blumenladen – aber damals war sie noch zu klein, um jetzt noch etwas davon zu wissen.

Was sie aber sehr gut noch weiß, ist es, dass es eine Bäckerei war.

Von hier erinnert sie sich. Sie ging fast jeden Tag mit ihre Mutter oder ihrer Oma Brötchen oder andere Leckereien kaufen. Das kleine und neugierige Mädchen das sie damals war, musste alles sehen, alles anfühlen und alles riechen.

Oft nahm sie sich einfach etwas und ihre Oma ärgerte sich auf sie, weil sie dann alles bezahle musste. Aber die Verkäuferinnen, es waren lustige junge Mädchen, waren immer so nett und so freundlich und gaben ihnen oft was um sonst.

Sie beneidete diese Mädchen, weil sie alle so schön, so nett und einfach so … so magisch waren. Sie waren wirklich magisch! Dieses Gefühl, dass sie immer in ihrer Nähe bekam, war einfach unglaublich! Ihr Herz klopfte, Adrenalin schoss durch ihr Körper wie eine Rakete und lies ihn fast sichtlich beben.

Es war so ein warmes Gefühl, so … warm!

Und so weich und zart und so angenehm.

Und dieses Gefühl verschwand nicht, nicht mal dann, wenn der Laden wieder ein Accessoires Laden wurde.

Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern.

Aber dann wurde der Laden vor 5 Jahren geschlossen, und sie fühlte diese Wärme nicht mehr.

Diese magische Wärme.

Doch jetzt!

Jetzt ist sie wieder daaaaaaa!

Verdammt!

Noch stärker als damals!

Die Schwarzhaarige mit etwas bleicher Haut, doch mit sehr rosige Lippen schaute noch immer in Gedanken versunken vor sich. Der Wind wehte ihre langen Haare und spielte auch mit ihrer blauen Schuluniform. Gut dass das Kleid lag genug war, dass man ihre Höschen nicht sah.

Aber … kalt war es wirklich. Scheisse Herbst!

Nur gut, dass es schön aussieht, sonst würde man es hassen.

Na ja…

Nicht wirklich.

War ja eigentlich wirklich schön.

Aber kalt.

Aya stand vor dem Geländer und schaute runter auf den Shop. Es sah noch immer alt aus. Aber… Diese Energie, die davon abging! Die war so stark! Ist das Gebäude etwa lebendig?

Viele Leute gingen in der zwischen Zeit vorbei und es gab keinen, der sie mindestens ein- oder zweimal umgedreht hätte. Da lag einfach etwas i der Luft – um das Gebäude herum.

Nur was?

Aya vergass alles um sich. Etwas zog sie zu dem Gebäude hin. Etwas juckte ihre Fingerspitzen und … ''Ah, was solt's!'' sagte sie laut zu sich, schaute ob irgendwer sie sieht, und lief die Treppen runter.

Vor dem Fenster blieb sie stehen und versuchte etwas da drin zu erkennen.

Aber, na ja…

Das Fenster war zu schmutzig und staubig, drinnen war es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser, deshalb konnte sie nichts erkennen. S

ie ging noch etwas näher nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Schultasche.

Sie wischte etwas Staub weg und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf näher auf das Fenster.

Was sie da drin sah, machte ihre dunkelblaue Augen größer.

* * *

Herbst brachte kalten Wind mit sich und deshalb konnte man viele Studenten mit Jacken und sogar Schallen sehen. Wenn man durch den Fakultätspark ging, konnte man den Spaziergang unter den bunten Bäumen, die sich wegen den tausenden roten, braunen, grüne und noch mehreren Blättern, regelrecht bückten, sehr genießen und gerade das machten gerade viele.

Einige Studenten gingen durch den Park, einige durch die Schulflore, redeten mit einander, hatten Vorträge zu besuchen und freuten sich am meisten, dass es heute Freitag war.

Es gab fast keinen, der eine ernste Miene trage würde. Aber nicht nur das war am diesen Tag wichtig. Heute werden zwei Dinge noch passieren, die nicht nur den Ruf der Fakultät verbessern werden, sondern auch den Studenten den Tag schöner machen werden.

Ah, der schöne Morgen.

Es ist erst der Anfang – der Schönheit.

Es war schon nach Mittag und die Sonne draußen schien durch die dicken Wolken, die jeden Tag etwas grauer wurden. Das Licht war etwas schwächer und die Luft schon fast mit der Winterlichen Kälte bezogen, aber die Stimmung war alles andere als depressiv. Nichts von den Gesagten stoppte die Jugend von Spaziergängen und Spielen.

Es war als ob es Frühling wäre. Und genauso fühlte sich die Stimmung in der Fakultät an.

Doremi saß da, mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie war konzentriert und schüttelte den Kopf mit dem Takt der Melodie, die mit Hilfe ihrer Hände, ihrer Finger aus dem großen schwarzen Klavier raus kam. Ihr Körper bewegte sich so viel es ging in der sitzenden Pose mit der Melodie und sie verlor sich in der Geschichte der Noten schon über 3 Stunden lang. (Musik:

.com/watch?v=LlvUepMa31o, .com/watch?v=A6s49OKp6aE&feature=channel, .com/watch?v=Tj1hDqf8Pm0&feature=channel, .com/watch?v=IndLuhYpFH4&feature=related, .com/watch?v=KHQ6zOFCrog, .com/watch?v=f7gYYaYYVTY&feature=related... und noch mehrere)

Um sie herum war alles still. Rot konnte man um sie erkennen, die Wände waren schön geschmückt und alles sah sehr schön aus.

Der Raum war wahrscheinlich riesengroß, weil die Lieder so stark ertönten, dass man dachte, man wäre neben einem Lautsprecher – aber es war wunderschön, so frei, so stark, so voll.

Wenn man die Augen schloss, hatte man das Gefühl zu fliegen, man würde am liebsten anfangen zu rennen und zu schreien – das Herz raste und die Melodie schluckte jeden Gedanken, der noch im Kopf war und lies ihn verschwinden.

Es war pure Natur in Noten.

Stark und mächtig, soweit und so groß – doch gleichzeitig so zärtlich und so beruhigend.

Man würde es anfassen wollen, wenn es nur ginge, man würde gerne mit offenen Augen in die magische Melodie reinschauen, aber leider war sie ja nicht sichtbar, man würde sie gerne in sich rein pressen, weil sie so viel Gefühl ausdrückte, solches Glück, solche Schönheit, dass alle Gänsehaut bekamen.

Von Kopf bis Fuß.

Und das alles kam von ihr.

Von Doremi.

Sie befand sich in der Mitte dieser Magie der Melodie und strahlte wie ein Stern, wie Feuerwerk, und alle Augen, die noch geöffnet waren, starten sie an. Sie, ihre Schönheit und ihre Melodie.

Ganz langsam, wirklich ganz langsam wurde die Melodie ruhiger und bereit zu verschwinden.

Als sich die Töne dann endlich beruhigten und das Lied zu Ende kam, wurde auch Doremi ruhiger und ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte nur Geborgenheit und Glück aus.

Es wurde still.

Nicht für lange – ein lauter Applaus ertönte in dem großen Fakultäts-Saal, Bravos – Schreie und das Pfiffen konnte man hören. Leute standen von ihren Stühlen auf und jubelten. Die Begeisterung war mehr als nur gigantisch.

Doremi öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie lächelte zu sich selbst und schaute ein paar Sekunden auf ihr Klavier. Sie streichelte seine Fläche, stand dann auf und ging in die Mitte der Bühne.

Sie lächelte die atemberaubende Menschenmenge an und verbeugte sich dankend. Ihre Freunde klatschten und schrien laut und sie konnte sie deutlich hören.

Schüchtern schaute sie Kotake an, der in der ersten Reihe stand und mit Marina einen Zirkus machte. Beide sprangen und machten Grimassen, schrien und waren einfach nicht zu übersehen.

Marina sprang sogar auf Kotakes Rücken um höher zu sein; dabei viel der Junge fast um, aber konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen und schaute Marina mörderisch an – die aber merkte nichts; sie fuchtelte mit den Händen herum und lachte laut.

Letztendlich kam auch Kotake wieder in die Stimmung du sprang mit ihr auf und jubelte. Doremi konnte nur lachen, als sie das Schauspiel sah.

Der ganze Saal stand und klatschte, viele machten Fotos von dem magischen Mädchen in den roten Herbst Kleid und einer Schleife im Haar, das auf der kleinen Bühne, neben dem Klavier stand und mit Tränen in den Augen in die Menge sah.

Da waren Journalisten und Fotoreporter, die nur darauf warteten sie für einen Interview zu kriegen, um eine bombastische Geschichte daraus zu machen.

Eine elegant gekleidete Frau kam mit einem roten Blumenstrauß auf die Bühne, lächelte, schüttelte Doremi die Hand und übergab ihr die Blumen.

Das laute Geschrei wurde nur noch lauter und es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass es bald enden wird.

Doremi konnte es gar nicht glauben.

Schon eine Weile spielte sie die Zugabe Lieder und die Leute hatten immer noch nicht genug.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und ihre Augen wurden groß. Lächelnd sah sie dann auf, nahm das Mikrofon und fing an sich zu bedanken.

Lange aber durfte sie nicht reden weil,: ''…das Spiel fängt in einer knappen halben Stunde an und ihr müsst die Plätze einnähmen. Die Spieler müssen sich jetzt aufwärmen und dann kann es los gehen!''

Die Studenten schrien vergnügt auf und jubelten. Nach und nach sprangen alle auf und fingen an sich raus zu drängeln. Es erstand ein wildes Chaos, weil jeder der Erste Draußen sein wollte, aber es gab keine großen Ereignisse.

Die Fußballer rannten schnell in die Umkleidekabinen um sich umzuziehen und dann raus aufs Feld, wo sie sich aufwärmten.

Doremi sprang schnell runter von der Bühne und rannte zusammen mit Marina raus. Die Journalisten und Reporter natürlich hinterher, aber sie verloren bald die Spur von ihnen.

Die Mädchen zogen sich schnell in gemütlichere Sachen um – Jeans und T-Shirt, und drängelten sich durch die Menschenmenge. Zwischendurch nahm Doremi ihr Händy und rief zuhause an: ''Ja, hallo! Mama!...Ja ich bin's!...Heute werde ich nicht zuhause essen!...Ja, wir haben ein Spiel und deshalb…Ja, danke…Ja ich habe mein Geld dabei…Gut, dann sehen wir uns später am Abend! Tschüss!''

Der Fußballplatz war total voll.

Das war kein Stadion oder so, es war eine riesige grasige Fläche mit einem Tor auf jeder Seite, und sie lag in einem kleinem Tal, so dass die Fußballfans rund um die Fläche auf den Hügeln herum, auf dem Grass saßen und jubelten.

Doremi und Marina kamen leider auf dem Platz an, als alles schon voll war und deshalb, um etwas überhaupt zu sehen, standen sie da oben und jubelten so laut es ging. Kimura sah seine Freundin und winkte ihr zu – sie dagegen schickte ihm einen fliegenden Kuss.

Er fing ihn und beide lächelten sich schüchtern an. Itou schwank sein Arm um Kimura und hänselte ihn so gut es nur ging, Kotake dagegen lachte nur und winkte Doremi zu, als er sie sah.

Sie schrie laut: ''Gibt euer Bestes!'' und zeigte ihm den Daumen – Kotake wurde nur rot und zeigte den Daumen zurück.

''Doremi!'' schrie eine Mädchen Stimme hinter ihr und die Rothaarige drehte sich verwundert um: ''Bibi? Du bist doch gekommen! Hast du schon frei? Du schwänzt doch nicht?''

Bibi lachte nur und umarmte ihre große Schwester. ''Nein nein, keine Sorge, hab schon seit 4 Stunden frei, bin auch auf dem Konzert gewesen, war super!''

Doremi schaute sich ihre Schwester gut an; ihre rosa Haare sind irgendwie länger geworden – hat sie die Magie benutzt? – ihr Gesicht war frisch und natürlich, keine Spur von Kosmetik und sie war sehr schön.

Hinter Bibi standen noch zwei Mädchen und ein Junge, die schüchtern lächelten du eigentlich nicht genau wussten, wohin sie schauen sollten. Doremi merkte das und fragte Bibi sie vorzustellen.

Die Kleine konnte nur lachen und stellte sie vor: ''Also, das sind meine Schulkameraden und alle wollten dich unbedingt kennenlernen!''

''Bibi!'' schrie eine der Mädchen ganz rot im Gesicht und wollte sie spielend erwürgen, dann fingen alle an so doll zu lachen, dass sie fast umkippten.

''Nun, hallo, ich bi Bibis Schwester Doremi. Freud mich.'' sagte Doremi endlich und gab jeden die Hand.

''Ich bin Aoi, freut mich sehr.''

''Ich bin Hotaru, freut mich auch.''

''Und ich bin Rin, Hotarus Freund und em …'' der Junge wurde putter rot: ''Doremi! Ich bin ein großer Fan von diiiir! Freut mich sehr!'' schrie er dann und brachte Hotaru dazu, dass sie ihm eine Kopfnuss gab. Natürlich lachten alle wieder und der arme Junge kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf.

''Sag mal Aoi? Wann kommt den dein Liebhaber?'' fragte Bibi frech und lachte schon wieder, als sie Aois Ausdruck sah.

''Ah, ähm, Tomomi kommt gleich, ähm, er ging sich nur umziehen, weil er Sport hatte. Ihr wart doch beste Freunde, Bibi, nicht wahr? Wie lange habt ihr euch schon nicht gesehen? Ein Jahr? Oder waren es drei?''

''Hmm, waren es schon drei Jahre ja.'' Sie alle quatschten über alles Mögliche und hatten viel Spaß.

Itou, der sich auf den Fußballplatz aufwärmte, merkte erst jetzt, dass eine gewisse Rosahaarige mit Doremi redete.

Er lächelte zu sich, wurde etwas rot um die Nase und blickte verträumt in die Richtung von Bibi. Er sah wie sie lachte, er sah, wie sie mit den Händen herum fuchtelte, wen sie etwas erklärte und er sah, wie schön sie doch war. Ein Junge kam auf einmal zu ihr und umarmte sie.

Bibi drehte sich verwundert um und lachte laut. Sie sprang auf ihn und beide drehten sich, bis sie fast umfielen. Alle um die beiden herum lachten, nur Itou, der von weitem alles beobachtete, wurde etwas mulmig. Seine Miene wurde schlecht und er drehte sich schnell um.

Er sah nicht, wie der Junge Bibi die Haare wuschelte und dann Aoi küsste. Er war ihr Freund und Bibs bester Freund, den sie schon seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, weil er die Schule wechselte.

Itou drehte sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Bibi wieder alleine stand und mit den anderen redete.

Nun ja … er wird schon zeigen, dass er cool ist. Das Mädchen soll es sehen!

Das Spiel fing endlich an. Die Jungs hatten alle Feuer in den Augen und fingen an ihre Taktik auszuführen.

Die Zuschauer fingen an laut zu jubeln und zu springen.

Die Mädchen waren am lautestem und auch Doremi sparte ihre Stimme nicht.

Ohne, dass sie es richtig wusste, folgten ihre Augen einem gewissen schwarzhaarige Jungen, der gerade viel Spaß auf dem Feld hatte. Auch Bibi schaute dem Spiel gespannt zu – sie mochte diesen Sport sehr – und sah wieder den Jungen, der sie im Park überrumpelte.

Eigentlich war er recht cool. Seine schwarz – rote Haaren du die Fußballkleidung passte ihm wirklich. Und wie er mit dem Ball umging! Wie war doch schon sein Name?

Die Spieler gaben ihr Bestes. Kimura nahm den Ball den Gegnerspieler ab und dribbelte weiter bis er i die Mitte des Feldes kam. Da aber kamen zwei andere Spieler und sperrten ihm den Weg ab.

Kimura schoss den Ball zu einem Spieler von seiner Mannschaft, der frei war und er lief weiter. So ging der Ball hin und her eine lange Zeit und bis 43 Minute war es immer noch unentschieden.

Dann aber wurde die Gegnerische Mannschaft etwas aggressiver und nahm den Ball. Die Spieler dribbelten sich erfolgreich durch Hindernisse und war ganz dem Tor nähe.

Das Publikum schrie aus Wut, aber bald wieder aus Glück, nämlich, Itou sprang vor das Thor und stoppte den Ball. So schnell er nur konnte lief er auf das andere Tor zu.

Er übersprang einige Attacken von der Seite, weichte einigen aus und umging einige Spieler. Die Mädchen schrien sich die Seele aus, als sie sahen, was der Junge auf dem Feld alles anstellte – die Jungs waren genauso laut, nur das ihre Stimmen nicht so hoch waren; eigentlich sangen sie mehr die Fußballlieder und jubelten. ''Itou ist so coooooollll!''

kreischten die Mädchen und Doremi und Marina lachten nur bei sich.

Bibis Freunde waren auch nicht leiser als die anderen, nur Bibi widmete sich der Taktik mehr als dem Jungen. Für einen Moment schaute Itou in ihre Richtung und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man glatt sagen, dass sich ihre Augen trafen.

Bibi war etwas verwundert als sie Itou lächeln sah.

Der Junge spielte aber seelenruhig weiter. Ein kalter Wind wehte und ein kalter Schauer ging Bibis Rücken runter. ''Itou also. Hmm…''

Jemand faulierte Itou in der 45 Minute, deshalb kam es zum Tor nicht.

Die Spieler waren etwas enttäuscht, wussten aber trotzdem, dass die Chance noch kommen wird. Kotake schlug Itou spielend in die Schulter und beide lachten auf.

''Toller Pass, Alter!''

Zwischen der Pause tanzten die Cheerleader auf dem Feld und machten so eine Vorstellung daraus, dass sie Leute nur noch mehr jubelten.

Bald konnte man das Signal des Anfangs des Spieles hören. Die Menge wurde schon wieder verrückt und die Spieler waren wieder in ihrem Element.

Der Ball flog hin und her, manchmal auch in das Publikum, dann wieder zurück, die Jungs dribbelten, liefen, weichten aus, griffen an; es gab Fauls, man wechselte die Spieler, es gab Verletzungen, es gab 11 Meter Schüsse und Schüsse aus der Ecke, das Spiel war so spannend, dass man es regelrecht fühlen konnte.

Adrenalin brachte die Leute zum Kreischen, Schreien und zum Hochspringen.

Du da kamen endlich die letzten Minuten.

Kotake dribbelte mit dem Ball und kam genau vor das Tor, nur ein paar Spieler vor ihm. Sie liefen zu ihm um ihm den Ball zu nehmen, aber er spielte sie geschickt aus. In einem kurzen Moment sah er Itou auf der rechten und Kimura auf der linken Seite.

Er Kickte den Ball zu Kimura, der ihn aufs Tor schoss. Die Leute schrien auf, dann aber konnte man nur ein enttäuschtes ooo hören.

Der Ball traf die Stange und wurde zu Itou geschleudert.

Die Leute schrien wieder und sprangen hoch.

Itou kickte den Ball zu Kotake, der hochsprang, sich für einen Moment zu Doremi, die hoch oben mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick die Daumen drückte, umdrehte, und schleuderte den Ball direkt in das Netz.

Das Publikum sprang mit lautem Geschreie und Jubel hoch und machte die Stimmung verrückt.

Doremi und Marina jubelten, klatschten und sprangen sich in die Arme. Bibi, Aoi und die anderen tanzten wie verrückt und machten Idioten aus sich. nicht dass es alle andere auch nicht machen würden.

Die Fußballspieler liefen freudig übers Feld, freuten sich und sprangen auf Kotake.

Sie tanzten einen wilden Tanz um die drei Helden herum und jubelten wie kleine Kinder.

Die Jungs zogen sich ihre T-Shirts runter und warfen sie in das Publikum, das sich um die T-Shirts fast umbrachte. Kotake schaute für ein paar Momente auf und sah gerade wie Doremi von Marina sprang, sich zu ihm umdrehte, ihn anlächelte und den Daumen Finger zeigte.

Er lächelte zurück und tanzte mit. Auch Itou drehte sich in die Richtung – aber das Einzige, was er sehen konnte war, wie sich Bibi mit all ihren Freunden umarmte.

Etwas unglücklich lächelte er zu sich und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Fußballkameraden zu.

* * *

Es dämmerte schon als Doremi und Marina vor den Garderoben standen, quatschten und lachten.

Eigentlich warteten sie auf die Jungs, die sich anscheinend alle Zeit der Welt nahmen um sich umzuziehen.

Einige Fußballern kamen schon raus und baggerten die Mädchen spielend an. Sie redeten und lachten, dann aber kamen auch die drei Helden endlich raus.

Kimura schlag sein Arm um Marinas Schulter und presste sie etwas zu sich: ''Halihallo!'' lächelte er.

''Na endlich! Was habt ihr denn da drin so lange gemacht?'' schaute ihn das schwarzhaarige Mädchen etwas böse an.

Kotake kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf: ''Ah, der Trainer wollte noch mit uns reden, deshalb mussten wir noch auf ihn warten.''

Doremi kam auf ihn zu und schlug ihn spielend auf die Schulter: ''Hey, ihr wart super! Und dein Schuss erst!''

Kotake lächelte verlegen und die anderen Jungs lachten auf: ''Er wird ja schüchtern! Hahahaha!''

Sie quatschten noch einige Zeit, dann aber gingen die meisten Jungs mit irgendwelchen Mädels weiter: ''Wir haben gewonnen! Natürlich müssen wir feiern!''

Auch Itou ging mit zwei Mädchen in eine Bar sagend: ''Ich habe Hunger nach Alkohol und Mädels. Ihr könnt ja essen gehen.'' und schon wollte er gehen, aber da bemerkte er etwas: ''Sagt mal, waren es nicht mehr von euch da oben?''

Doremi schaute ihn fragend an und erinnerte sich: ''Aaa! Du meinst Bibi und ihre Freunde! Die sind schon nach Hause gegangen. Bibi dürfte eigentlich sowieso nicht hier sein, aber das behalten wir ja für uns. Die Arme lernt jetzt schon ganz bestimmt.'' lächelte Doremi zuckersüß und schaute in die Runde, die – die eben fast geschmolzen ist…

Itou wurde etwas rot um die Nase, kam aber schnell zu sich. Schnell war er mit den Mädchen und Freunden weg.

Zurück sind nur die vier geblieben: Doremi, Marina, Kimura und Kotake.

''Na dann, gehen wir etwas essen? Ich habe Kohldampf!'' sagte Kimura.

Und endlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Studenten Restaurant.


	11. Sich Ähneln

_**Sich Ähneln  
**_

Der magische Mond, der langsam aufkam, lächelte die Jugendliche an, als sie so lachend durch die Strassen spazierten und wärmte sie mit seinem sanft-orangen Licht und ging mit ihnen bis zu ihrem Ziel.

Es war eigentlich noch nicht sehr spät, aber weil der Winter schon sehr nahe war, ging die Sonne schnell runter und es wurde ziemlich kalt, doch trotzdem schienen die Sterne und der Mond. Der Studenten Restaurant war nicht ganz voll, aber es gab viele Jugendliche, die dort aßen, tranken oder nur plauderten.

Die Gruppe ging rein und setzte sich zu einem Tisch neben dem Fenster und schon wieder strahlte der Mond sie an. Fast so, als ob er auf jemanden aufpassen würde. Das Restaurant war klein und fein, warme Farben und gemütliche Tische.

Die Kellnerinnen waren nett und fröhlich - eine hübsche braunhaarige Frau kam zu ihrem Tisch: ''Was darf ich ihnen anbieten?''

Die vier gingen noch einmal das Menu durch und schauten sich dann an – wer als erster bestellen wird.

''Also, ich würde gern Fleischbällchen mir Reis essen … und zum Trinken würde ich … ähm… ein Apfelsaft? Ja, das würde ich gerne haben.'' sagte Marina und schaute immer noch auf das Menu.

''Hmm…Das ist lecker ja. Würde ich auch gerne probieren. Machen sie bitte zwei Portionen zusammen für uns beide.'' sagte Kimura, als er aufschaute.

''Eine Doppelportion Fleischbällchen mit Reis für das Paar also.'' schrieb die Frau auf: ''Und zum Trinken?'' ''Ähm…'' dachte Kimura nach. ''Ah, was solt's, Sake bitte, ich muss doch auf das Spiel trinken!'' lachte er und alle mit.

''Und für euch beiden?'' fragte sie Doremi und Kotake. Kotake schaute auf und dann Doremi, aber sie las noch das Menu durch.

''Also für mich bitte Nudeln mit Gemüsesoße und ein Glass Orangensaft.''

''Ähm, und ich würde gern … hmm … Gemüse-Frühlingsrollen und ein Glass Wasser bitte.'' sagte Doremi verlegen, weil sie wusste was jetzt kommen wird.

Alle schauten sie merkwürdig an, nur die Kellnerin schrieb sich alles auf und ging.

''Doremi, hier haben sie auch Stakes, weißt du? Und die sind nicht mal so teuer.'' sagte Marina vorsichtig. Doremi fing an sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf zu kratzen und wurde leicht rot um die Nase: ''Ähm, wisst ihr … ich esse … kein Fleisch mehr…''

Alle schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Keiner sagte was, alle sahen das Mädchen nur an. Die Luft wurde angespannt und erst Kotake brach sie: ''Ähm … Was? … Wieso? …'' ''Doremi! Bist du in Ordnung? Hast du Fieber?'' schrie Marina hysterisch und sprang fast auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Aber die Rothaarige lachte nur und schaute fröhlich in die Runde.

''Hehe… Nein, nein. Keine Sorge. Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich wurde Vegetarierin.''

Die Freunde sahen nur dumm aus der Wäsche und konnten kein Wort raus bringen. Kimuras Mund fiel fast runter! Doremi lachte laut auf, als sie das alles sah und musste sich die Hand vor dem Mund halten, sonst würde sie anfangen zu spucken.

Einige Leute drehten sich um und mussten auch lachen, als sie die Gesichter der Vier sahen, hielten sich aber etwas zurück um nicht unhöflich zu sein.

Die Rothaarige hatte schon Bauchweh, weil sie so sehr lachte und nach ein paar Momenten kam sie dann endlich zu sich. Ihr Lachen wurde ruhiger und bald lächelte sie nur noch stumm.

''Wisst ihr, eigentlich ist das nicht so schlimm. Meine Schwester hatte aber fast die gleiche Reaktion, als ich ihr es erzählte. Zwar ist das schon eine lange Zeitlang her, aber trotzdem…''

erklärte Doremi und wartete bis jemand den Mut aufbringen würde sie zu fragen, wie es denn dazu kam. ''Aber… Was ist passiert… Ich meine… Du, Doremi! Die Stakes… Fleisch und Doremi waren ja fast immer eine und dieselbe Sache!'' schrie fast Kimura und konnte einfach nicht fassen, was… was ist hier los?

''Hja… Das war damals…und jetzt… hehe… Ich kann kein Fleisch mehr sehen. Ich kann es nicht mal runter schlucken.'' erzählte Doremi schüchtern und wurde etwas rosa um die Nase.

''Aber… Wieso? Ich meine, was ist den passiert, dass du…'' fragte dann Kotake unsicher und wurde still. Irgendwie konnte er sich schon vorstellen. Er sah im Gedanken versunken auf den Tisch, dann aber wieder zu Doremi, als sie anfing zu reden.

''Hja, wisst ihr. Vor vier Jahren bin ich im Tokyo mit Freunden essen gegangen und bekam verfaultes Fleisch. Das wusste ich, als ich in dem Restaurant saß und genüsslich mein Stake aß natürlich noch nicht. Und na ja, ich wurde natürlich krank, eigentlich so sehr, dass ich für einen Monat in die Klinik musste. In dieser Zeit hat sich manches geändert…''

Vor vier Jahren ist es geschehen…

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen saß alleine in einem Krankenzimmer und schaute raus, durch das große Fenster in die Weite. Das Zimmer war weiß und nur ihr Bett stand in der Ecke, neben dem Fenster. Da waren viele Regale mit Büchern, Heften, Stiften und irgendwelchen Dingen, die Doremi brauchte. Es standen auch viele Blumen hier und da, die sie von Freunden und Verwandten bekommen hat.

Doremi blätterte durch ein Buch und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihr langes rotes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern und hing bis zu den Hüften – eigentlich war es fast schon länger. Sie hatte rote Hosen und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an.

Man konnte auch sehen, dass sie etwas abgenommen hatte; ihr Gesicht war bleicher, fast keine Farbe konnte man sehen; sie wurde auch dünner und wirkte zerbrechlicher. Ihre Hosen waren ihr etwas zu groß und ihr T-Shirt hing locker an ihren oberen Körper.

Die Hände waren klein und fast weiß, ihre Finger aber lang dank Klavierspielen. Im Gedanken versunken glitten ihre Finger das Papier runter und wirkte so weich und so zart, dass man ihre Hand glatt nehmen würde nur um sie einfach zu halten.

Neben ihrem Bett war ein Nachtregal, auf welchem ein Radio stand. Eine ruhige Melodie wurde gespielt und machte zusammen mit dem Wind, der die Vorhänge wehte, eine magische Stimmung.

Schon seit drei Wochen war das Mädchen im Krankenhaus und das einzige was sie eigentlich zu Stande war zu machen, war lernen, lesen und Gitarre spielen lernen.

''Ich will nie wieder Fleisch auf meinem Teller sehen.'' sagte sie zu sich und seufzte.

''Gott, das kann echt nur mir passieren. Was werden wohl die anderen dazu sagen?''

Da klingelte aber schon ihr Händy. Sie schreckte leicht hoch, nahm es wütend in die Hand, sagte aber mit zuckersüßen Stimme: ''Ja bitte? … Oh, hallo Inu! Ich fühle mich besser … Ja, der Doktor sagte, dass ich nächste Woche, am Samstag, zurückkommen kann. … Ja, ich weiß, ich lerne ja fleißig…'' 

So war es… Und heute…

''Nun, und so kam es, dass ich mein Lebensstil irgendwie verändert habe. Also kein Fleisch, viel Sport und lernen und na ja, deswegen bin ich auch regelrecht gut in der Schule geworden. Und auch Klavier wurde zu meiner Passion. Leider habe ich aber meine Familie sehr wenig gesehen – ich wohnte im Tokyo mit ein paar Freundinnen in einem Appartement. Und na ja, seit 4 Jahren esse ich kein Fleisch mehr.'' erzählte sie unsicher und schaute in die Runde.

Ihre Freunde sahen sie noch immer verwundert an, dann aber lächelte Marina. ''Uau, du hast aber vieles durchgemacht.''

''Hehe, na ja.''

''Aber du bist fast gleich wie unser lieber Kotake.''

Alle schauten den verwunderten Jungen an und er wurde rot.

''Was? Wie?'' fragte Doremi verwirt.

''Na ja. Kotake isst auch kein Fleisch seit er professioneller Fußballer ist. Ich glaube fast so lange wie du. Habt ihr das mit Absicht gemacht?'' alle lachten auf und die Stimmung wurde entspannter.

''Jetzt erzählt mahl was ich verpasst habe!'' lächelte Doremi.

''Eigentlich nichts. Ich habe mich nur entschieden kein Fleisch mehr zu essen, weil es mir einfach nicht mehr passte. Und außerdem habe ich so viele gute Gerichte entdeckt, die kein Fleisch enthalten, dass ich gar nicht mehr verstehe wie ich vorher gelebt habe.''

Er erzählte ihr aber leider nicht, dass ihn Stakes und andere Fleisch Produkte zu sehr auf sie erinnerten, und weil er sie vergessen wollte, hörte er einfach auf es zu essen. Eigentlich hat er jedes Mal fast gekotzt, wenn er es gesehen hatte.

Beide aßen kein Fleisch.

Beide trieben sehr viel Sport.

Beide waren immer gut drauf.

Beide waren bekannt und von allen gemocht.

Beide waren sich so ähnlich.

So ähnlich…

So entwickelte sich das Gespräch und gleich danach war ihr Essen bereit. Sie verbrachten einen schönen Abend mit reden, essen und lachen. Es war wunderschön und der Mond lächelte immer noch mysteriös durchs Fenster.

Später gingen sie dann nach Hause. Kimura und Marina gingen an einer Kreuzung in eine Richtung und Doremi und Kotake in die andere.

Sie redeten und lachten wie ein fröhliches verliebtes Paar.

''Also, ich muss schon sagen, dass ich sehr verwundert bin, dass du die Stakes vergessen hast. Wenn man bedenkt wie verrückt du nach ihnen warst.''

''Ich weiß. Es ist merkwürdig, aber ich habe mich einfach entschieden etwas in meinem Leben zu verändern. Zuerst war es schwer, das gebe ich zu, aber später war es nicht so schlimm. Um genau zu sein, ich fühle mich in meiner Haut super, jetzt wo ich gesunder esse.''

''Das glaube ich dir. Als ich aufgehört habe Fleisch zu essen, war ich noch nicht so gut vorbereitet, deshalb nahm ich sehr ab, dann aber fing ich an viel Gemüse und andere Dinge zu essen und es ist toll.''

''Ja, hast du recht! Nicht das ich irgendwas gegen Fleisch hätte, ich kann es nur nicht mehr verdauen.''

Nach einpaar Minuten kamen sie dann endlich wieder n der Y Kreuzung an.

''Also dann, super dass ihr gewonnen habt, ich habe fast meine Stimme verloren!''

''Ah was, das war doch nichts.'' sagte der Junge verlegen. Er wurde leicht rot um die Nase und er fing an von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

Doremi lächelte und boxte ihn gespielt in den Arm: ''Ah sei doch nicht so. Du bist wahrscheinlich der beste Fußballspieler Japans und ich muss schon sagen, ich kann nur stolz sein so einen Freund zu haben. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir uns so schikanierten du geprügelt haben, als wir jünger waren.''

Darauf lachte Kotake herzlich und musste sich die Tränen wischen, weil er sich an diese Zeiten erinnerte.

''Ah damals, wir haben uns doch nicht schikaniert! Wir waren zwar laut und verrückt,'' Doremi lächelte lieb, bei diesem Kommentar.

''aber wirklich geprügelt? Na ja, manchmal. Haha! Eigentlich habe ich dich doch nur geärgert um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und…'' abrupt stoppte Kotake zu reden, weil es ihm klar wurde, auf welches Thema er gekommen ist.

Auch Doremi wurde jetzt verlegen und schaute in eine andere Richtung.

''Ähm, ja, und … das war doch nicht … ich meine, damals war es nur Spaß, deshalb … ähm, wir haben uns verstanden. Glaube ich.''

Für ein paar Momente wurde es irgendwie ungewöhnlich still und unangenehm, aber Doremi fing sich wieder und versuchte die peinliche Situation zu retten.

''Iiich weiß doch! Es … es war doch wirklich, ich meine wir waren wirklich irgendwie kindisch, meinst du nicht? Aber lustig ist es schon gewesen … und so.''

''…Ja, hast du recht…''

Wieder wurde es still und beide schauten rauf, in den schönen sternklaren Himmel und lächelten.

''Na dann, wir sehen uns dann am Montag … oder im Park, wo wir laufen. Apropo, gehst du morgen laufen?'' fragte das Mädchen.

''Ähm, ja, morgen früh, so um 6 oder 7 Uhr, du?''

''Ja, ich auch. Dann werden wir uns sowieso sehen!'' sagten sie fröhlich.

''Ja, das wäre toll! Gestern musste ich leider auf dem Schulhof laufen, deshalb war ich nicht in dem Park.''

''Ah ja, ich weiß, hat mir Marina schon erzählt. Sie hat nur noch gelacht, als Kimura total fertig nach Hause kam und eine halbe Stunde geduscht hatte.''

''Ja, es war ganz schön anstrengend, aber es war es währt. Wir haben gewonnen.''

Beide lachten auf und konnten fast nicht mehr aufhören.

''Man, in letzter Zeit lachen wir wirklich viel! Ich habe oft Bauchschmerzen!''

''Aber, das tut dir gut, lieber Kotake, du strahlst noch mehr als sonst.''

Schon wieder wurde der Schwarzhaarige Puter rot.

''Ähm, ah was. Ich bin doch immer so!'' sagte er gespielt beleidigt, dann aber lachten sie wieder.

''Gut, jetzt gehe ich wirklich. Wir sehen uns dann. Gute Nacht!''

Doremi winkte ihm noch und ging langsam.

''Ja, wir sehen uns!'' auch Kotake drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte.

Dann aber drehte er sich schon wieder um und sah, wie Doremi die Straße weiter ging. Er sah ihr nach und rief sie. Das Mädchen drehte sich schnell und erwartungsvoll um, aber der Junge wusste nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

''Was ist?'' fragte sie noch einmal nach und hoffte auf das Unmögliche.

Kotake sah sie nur verträumt an und lächelte dann verlegen. Er kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf und schaute sie mutig an, obwohl es ihm gerade mulmig zu Mute war.

''Ähm… eigentlich habe ich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte.'' er machte ein Schritt zurück und merkte nicht, wie Doremis Gesichtsausdruck fiel.

Er wird es voll nicht mehr zur Stande bringen. Die wichtigen 3 Worte, die sie hören will.

''...Ahja, ist gut… Dann, em, wir sehen uns ja… Gute Nacht!''

''...Ja, gute Nacht!''

Beide drehten sich um, nicht wissend, dass jewals der Andere eine Schmerzverzogene Grimasse machte. Schon wieder ging die Chance vorbei…

Kotake ging die Trasse runter und war wütend auf sich selbst. Als er sich sicher war, das ihn niemand sieht, blieb er stehen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Straßen Wand aus Steinen und ging mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

''Was tust du mir bloß an Doremi? Ich weiß nicht, ob du… Gott… Wenn sie mich doch nur gerne hätte… Scheiße… Was tust du mir bloß an…''

Er seufzte und ging dann nach ein paar Momenten weiter.

Auch Doremi ging langsam nach Hause. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Junge hinter der Ecke verschwand. Sie ging trotzdem langsam weiter.

Eigentlich ging sie extra langsam, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich umdrehen würde und nach ihr rief.

Tat er aber leider nicht.


	12. Ah, mein armes Herzchen

**Ah, mein armes Herzchen**

Itou hatte schlechte Laune.

Seeeeeeeehr schlechte Laune.

Nicht nur, dass er fast verschlafen hatte, nein! Sein Wecker brachte ihn fast um (der Junge fiel nämlich aus dem Bett genau auf dem Kopf), er fand seine frische Klamotten nicht, deshalb musste er stinkende anziehen, er hatte keine Zeit zum Frühstücken, deshalb schrie sein Magen laut und deutlich, dass er etwas zum fressen haben will, er vergaß zu duschen, sein Deodorant war leer UND! er hat vergessen sich die Haare zu waschen! Und sie zu kämmen! Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Augen waren schwer und er hatte kein Bock auf Irgendetwas!

''Und weswegen?'' hatte ihn seine Mutter heute Morgen, mit einem wissenden Lächeln gefragt.

''Ich hab' verdammt noch mal keinen Schimmer!'' schrie er rot um die Nase und schaute schmollend weg…

Natürlich wusste er weswegen! Was für eine doofe Frage!

Wenn dir ganze zwei Nächte lang nur ein Gesicht im Kopf tanzte – ein gewisses Lächeln, rosa Haare und rosa Augen, dann – natürlich weiß man ja, was das Problem ist.

''Mädels…'' murmelte er zu sich mit seiner verschlafenen und tiefen Stimme und seufzte wie ein verliebtes Mädchen. …

Das war er auch.

Verliebt, meine ich.

Kein Mädchen.

Er war ja ein Mann!

Ein hoffnungslos verliebter Junge!

Und das das erste Mal so richtig verliebt!

Der Schwarz-rothaarige saß wie ein Haufen Elend auf seinem Stuhl und lag mit seinem oberen Teil auf dem Tisch. Den Kopf versteckte er unter den Armen, die Hände auf dem Kopf und Finger im Haaren.

Wirklich…

Ein Haufen Elend.

Die Klasse fing an sich zu füllen, die Studenten kamen rein, redeten, lachten und schmollten, dass sie Montagfrüh in der Schule sitzen mussten. Nur Glück, dass es warm war, denn draußen schien es schon so, als ob es jede Sekunde anfangen würde zu schneien.

''Ooooj! Itou! Alter!'' schrie jemand und der ‚Haufen Elend' dachte, dass er nicht weit von ‚jetzt bringe ich jemandem um!' war. Mann… Mussten wirklich alle so laut sein? Die Kopfschmerzen…

''Oj! Itou! Was ist denn mit dir los?'' fragte Kotake besorgt, als er mit den anderen fröhlich in die Klasse kam und den Jungen lebensloss da sitzen sah. Der Gerufene sah ich wie mulmig an, hob den Kopf aber nicht. Er seufzte nur. ''…Schlaffen…'' murmelte er nur und versteckte den Kopf wieder.

Die Freunde sahen ihn und sich verwundert an, ließen ihn aber in Ruhe.

''Oj! Itou! Morgen! Wie geht's Alter!'' schrie einer der Fußballfreunde und schlug ihn über die Schulter. Itou ächzte nur, sagte aber nichts. ''Oj! Schlaff jetzt nicht! Du hast genug im Bett gelegen! Oj! Wieso bist du so schnell am Freitag gegangen? Oder war es schon Samstag?'' redete der Fußballer mit sich selbst, weil ihn Itou ignorierte und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit der Freunde.

''Wie? Der Säufer ging früher nach Hause? Ist die Sonne erlöscht?'' lachte Kimura und ignorierte das fast schon laute stöhnen des 'Haufen Elends', das neben ihn saß. ''Wieso? Ist was falsch daran, wenn er früher ging?'' fragte Doremi und schaute in die Runde.

Itou duckte sich tiefer in seine Arme.

Die Freunde lachten aber Marina war es, die anfing zu erklären: ''Hja, weißt du Doremi… Unser lieber Itou ist…'' sie schaute ihn vorsichtig an, aber er bewegte sich nicht. ''…ein hoffnungsloser Weiberheld.''

Schon wieder lachten alle.

''Er verpasst nie eine Chance auf eine Party zu gehen um sich voll zu besoffen und Mädchen an zu baggern. Eigentlich kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe eine Party vor uns zu verlassen. Und wir gingen immer etwas vor dem Sonnenuntergang.''

Alle schauten den armen Jungen an – der spürte die Blicke sofort und kratzte sich auf dem Kopf.

Zwar war das alles etwas lustig, aber… Na ja, Doremi hatte bis jetzt nie Zeit für Partys bis zum Morgen und deshalb fühlte sich etwas unsicher. Sie kannte ihre Freunde als Kinder und als Studenten. Nicht als Partymacher. Und … ist Kotake auch so?...

''Aber, seid ihr euch sicher, dass er früher ging? Es sieht eher so aus, als ob er 2 Nächte dort gewesen wäre.'' fragte Kotake und schaute auf seinen Freund.

''Doch doch! Ganz sicher! Er ‚ditchte' sogar ein Mädel. Die war vielleicht heiß! Itou! Du Idiot!'' erzählte der Fußballer weiter und jammerte, wie Itou auf der Party die ganze Zeit vor sich schaute, nicht genug Alkohol trank, wie er nur ein paar Mal tanzte und die wie wild herum irrte, wie normalerweise.

''Die Mädchen prügelten sich fast um ihn und als endlich eine geile Frau kam, verschwand der Penner und ging wahrscheinlich nach Hause! Alter! Ich verstehe dich nicht!'' jammerte der ‚sogenannte Freund' und Kimura musste ihn schnell in ein anderes Gespräch verwickeln, damit jemand nicht die Laune verliere würde.

Itou schien in seiner Welt zu sein, meinte Doremi und sah fragend zu Kotake. Der merkte ihr Blick und erzählte leise weiter, damit keiner was mitbekommen würde.

''Es stimmt schon, dass Itou ein wildes Partytier ist aber… Ein Weiberheld ist er nicht. Mädchen mögen ihn zwar und er sie natürlich auch – wer würde es denn nicht mögen, wenn hübsche Mädels hinter dir her wären – aber so gut, wie ich ihn kenne, hatte er bis jetzt nie eine richtige Freundin… Wenn du weißt was ich meine…''

Doremi wusste, was er meinte und war natürlich sehr verwundert. ''Noch nie? Er?''

Kotake lächelte nur: ''Ich gehe zwar nicht oft auf Partys und ich bin nur ein paar Mal lange auf geblieben, aber glaube mir, ich habe gesehen, dass er gerne mit den Mädchen tanzt und mit ihnen … nun … in der Ecke knutscht und so … aber, das war auch schon alles.''

Die Rothaarige hatte den Mund weit auf. Der arrogante Itou war … extrem schüchtern… Interessant. Und Kotake…

''Du magst keine Partys? Ich meine, du bist ein Fußballer. Ein populärer und gutaussehender Fußballer! Machst du Witze?''

Dieser Kommentar machte Kotake rot und schüchtern. ''Ich ähm… Nun ja, ich kann nicht lange auf bleiben und ich … ähm wache morgens früh auf und deshalb gehe ich nicht oft … ich meine ich gehe schon hier und da mal, aber ich trinke nicht oft, weil ich dann nicht im Stande bin nächsten Morgen zu joggen und … na ja, du weißt ja, dass Fußball meine Priorität ist und so…''

Wenn Kotake dachte, dass Doremi ich auslachen würde, hatte er sich mächtig getäuscht. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, sie bewunderte ihn und war gerade voll verzaubert von seiner Ehrlichkeit und der Willensstärke.

''Uau… Du bist ja … uau … Ich meine, ich war schon etwas unsicher, dass ich die Einzige bin, die nicht oft Raus geht und sich voll soft. Ich meine, ich darf eigentlich kein Alkohol trinken, weil … ich meine, damit es nicht wieder zur Vergiftung kommt und ich mag auch keinen Alkohol und so und na ja…'' erzählte sie schnell und lächelte.

''Was echt!'' fing Kotake glücklich an; er war schon etwas besorgt, dass es Probleme gäben wird zu reden, weil er letzten Freitag seine Verliebtheit erwähnte – auch wenn sie schon das Wochenende zusammen durchgejoggt haben und normal mit einander gesprochen haben – aber, alles war ganz normal.

Itou wurde in der zwischen Zeit immer launiger. Neben allem Dingen, die er heute Morgen durchgehe musste, nervten ihn noch seine Freunde! Man, haben die echt nichts anderes zu tun?

Aber wenn er so nach dachte – dabei glänzten seine braun-rote Augen – war er wirklich nicht ‚er selbst', wie die Jungs sagten. Tatsächlich hatte er am Freitag schlechte Laune, weil er … nun ja … ein gewisses Mädchen in den Armen eines anderen Jungens gesehen hatte. Er kennt sie zwar nur als Doremis Schwester und sie weiß wahrscheinlich nicht mal, das er existiert, aber… ihr süßes Lächeln und ihre Augen und wie sie geduftet hat… Das weiß er noch von dem Morgen, als er sie fing.

Und nach dem Fußballspiel hoffte er noch, dass sie auch mit Doremi und Marina wartete – aber, wenn sie ihn mit den Mädels gesehen hätte… - und natürlich tat sie es ja nicht. Sie ist ja erst … wie viel? 15? Und er musste ja sein Stolz irgendwie auf die Beine wieder stellen, weil es ja, bis jetzt nur 2 Mädchen, die seinem Charme nicht verfallen waren, gab.

Die erste war Marina, die natürlich schon von klein an in Kimura verliebt war. Natürlich war es verständlich, dass sie nur seine, neben Kotake und Kimura, beste Freundin war. Das zweite Mädchen war ja dann Doremi, aber auch für sie war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm fand – erstens war sie zu erwachsen und zweitens … wahrscheinlich war Kotakes Liebe nicht einseitig.

Und jetzt kam noch Bibi! Sie ist das dritte Mädchen, das nicht sofort in seine Arme gesprungen war! Eigentlich bemerkte sie ihn nicht mal!

Und auf dem Fußballspiel… Er wollte echt cool vor ihr da stehen, was er wahrscheinlich auch tat, aber sie war danach nicht mehr daaaaaa.

Die Party war somit für ihn gelaufen. Das Einzige, was er da machen konnte, war nach zu denken. Und wahrscheinlich war das nicht so gute Idee. Er war ja selbst schuld, dass er dann zu nichts mehr Lust hatte…

(Musik: Tiësto Power Mix (HD VERSION)

.com/watch?v=mdZTRKBPzSA&annotation_id=annotation_841971&feature=iv

Die Musik war laut. Sie ertönte in dem großen Raum, voll mit wild tanzenden Leuten und echochte durch ihre Ohren – es war verrückt.

Die hunderte von Körpern der Studenten, die tanzten, bewegten sich mit der Melodie, jeder für sich selbst oder mit dem Partner vor sich. Es gab rote, blaue, gelbe und grüne Lichter, die sich mit der Musik zusammen bewegten und die Menge durchglitten.

Adrenalin, Energie, Lust und Schreien war in der Luft. Man konnte nicht still sein, man musste mit schreien, sich bewegen, die Augen schließen, herum springen – man musste sich einfach überlassen; die Stimmung war total angeheizt und wenn man es auch anders ausdrücken würde – es war wie eine Droge.

Die Musik verschluckte jeden in sich und ließ ihn nicht mehr raus, nicht dass jemand aus dieser Stärke der Stimmung raus kommen wollte.

Aber da war jemand, der nicht im Element war. Die Musik erreichte ihn nicht. Sein Herz war ganz wo anders. Er tanzte zwar, hatte ein Plastiktopf mit Gott weiß was drin und lächelte für die Mädchen um ihn herum, aber um ehrlich zu sein…

Für ihn fehlte die richtige Stimmung. Er irrte zwar herum, sprang mit der Musik, presste sich auf ein Mädchen, dass ihn schon die ganze Zeit anbaggerte und tanzte mit ihr wild und erotisch – er schrie mit den Leuten zusammen aber bald ging seine Stimme weg.

Es war wirklich wild, es war toll, viele Freunde waren hier, es gab hübsche und heiße Mädels, die Musik war total geil, der DJ war verdammt cool … aber … es machte ihm kein Spaß.

Bald stand er vor dem Büffet mit Alkoholgetränken, trank langsam etwas, was ihm überhaupt nicht schmeckte und sah auf die tanzende Menge vor sich.

Die Stimmung war echt im Gange, aber er hatte echt kein Bock.

Er sah eigentlich niemanden.

Er hörte die Musik irgendwie von weitem.

Er atmete durch.

Doch! Er hatte viel Adrenalin!

Aber nur wegen des Gesichtes, das vor seinen Augen im Gedanken erschien.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich aus bewegte sein armes Herz, das sofort anfing weh zu tu, als er ein Bild vor sich sah, das sie zeigte – wie sie jemand anderen umarmte. Ugh! Gott, es nervte ihn soooo sehr, dabei kannten sie sich nicht einmal!

Wütend trank er die ganze Flüssigkeit in dem Plastiktopf aus und machte dann eine Grimasse, die zeigte, dass es ihm eklig war. Wild wischte er sich den Mund und wurde gleich danach gestört.

''Alteeer! Geiiiljee Pawty! Nisch..?'' schrie ihm einer seiner betrunkenen Freunde in den Ohr und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Itou lachte nur gezwungen und schrie zurück, dass das stimmte.

''Abaa Menschsch, wiesso tannzzzd du nisch?''

Itou hob nur sein ‚Getränk' hoch im Zeichen, dass er jetzt etwas trinken will, obwohl er eigentlich nur ein Glass bis jetzt hatte und sogar das war total bleeh. Der Freund nickte verständlich, so viel er ja im Stande war, aber beide waren bald in ihren ‚Gespräch' gestört, weil das Mädchen, mit dem Itou vorher getanzt hatte, zu ihnen kam und den rot-schwarz haarigen Jungen verführerisch ansah.

Itou schaute sie von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie war echt der Hammer. Hoche Schuhe, lange Beine, Ein schwarzes Minirock, eine sehr offene rote Bluse – sie betonte ihre Brüste, lange blonde Haare, rote Lippen und große blaue Augen, die mit schwarzen Stift bezogen waren.

Sie war sexy und sie wollte ihn. Beide Jungs waren total paf, Itou sah sie eigentlich vorher nicht ganz, weil er ja nur tanzte und im Gedanken war. Sein betrunkener Freund pfiff erregt, als er sie mit den Augen auszog, ging aber schnell weg, weil das Mädel nur Itou vor sich sah.

Wie sie hieß, konnte er nicht hören, weil die Musik zu laut war, aber wie sie aussah, konnte er nicht übersehen. Sie war eine Sexbombe auf Beinen und sie flirtete mit ihm so wild, dass er sofort wusste, was sie will.

Sex.

Das wollte sie.

Und er war anscheinend gut genug für sie.

Nur… Ohne Erfahrung.

Er schaute sie verträumt an und es wurde ihm sehr heiß, als er ihre Hände, ihre geschickten Finger auf seiner Brust spürte. Ihr Zeigefinger und ihr Mittelfinger gingen hoch und runter, hoch und runter und erregten sein Herz, dass es so schnell raste, als ob er ein Marathon gelaufen hätte.

Ihre Stimme war sanft und verführerisch, ihre Augen tief und ihre Lippen in einem Lächeln – ein Lächeln, der sagte, komm, mit mir, ich will dich. Sie war eine Göttin auf zwei Beinen. Zwei langen Beinen, die sich wahrscheinlich sehr gut anfühlen würden, wenn sie um seinen Körper wären.

Das Mädchen führte ihn aus der Menge raus, sagte ihm, dass er auf sie einen Moment warten soll, weil sie auf die Toilette muss und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie lächelte verführerisch und verschwand in die Toilette. Itou sah ihr total hin und weg nach und wartete gelassen.

Er lehnte sich cool an die Wand, die Hände gab er in die Hosentaschen und schaute gelassen vor sich. Viele Mädchen sahen ihn sich ihn an. Jetzt, wo er noch mehr selbstbewusster war, schien er noch … noch geiler. Jede wollte ihn.

Aber da kam die Blondine schon zurück und nahm seine Hand. Sie schaute um die Runde, damit die Mädels weg gehen würden und dann wieder zu ihm. Sie lächelte sexy und führte ihn dann durch die Menge zu dem Ausgang. Es war schwer zu gehen, weil so viele Leute da waren und wenn sie ihn nicht bei der Hand halten würde, würden sie sich schon längst verlieren.

Er schaute sich ihre Figur von hinten an. Sie sah echt super aus. Und sie ging so elegant. Und ihre Haare – die waren lang und blond – nicht rosa…

Der Junge schreckte hoch.

Nein, nicht jetzt!

Er konnte Bibi vor sich sehen, ihr süßes Lächeln, ihre unschuldige Augen, ihre kleine noch nicht ganz reife Figur.

Was tut er da bloß?

Ein heißes Mädchen kam zu ihm und er…

Aber, es mit ihr zu tun, ohne jegliche Gefühle…

Nein! Schnauze! Das ist die Chance! Und das mit so einem Mädel.

Es wird super!

Es wird geil, ihr Körper!

So reif, so perfekt…

Zu reif! Zu perfekt!

Scheiße!

Itou zog vorsichtig seine Hand zurück und verlor sich in der Menge. Als er das arme Mädchen sah, wie sie ihn suchte und wie sie ihn auch dann entdeckte, spielte er blind und sah irgendwohin, als ob er sie suchte.

Sie wollte wieder zu ihm kommen, aber schnell drängelte er sich durch die Menge und verschwand vor ihren Augen. Bei dem Ausgang stoppte er für einen Momente und schaute zurück. Sie war nicht da, sie fand ihn nicht. Er atmete durch und ging raus.

Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, als er sich bewusst wurde, was fast geschah und was er gerade gemacht hatte. Das Mädchen brachte ihn fast mit ihr zu gehen um Sex zu haben – was er noch nie erlebte! Und er lief weg! Weg, von so einem geilen Weib!

Aber eigentlich war sie nicht soooo sehr hübsch... Nun, das war sie schon, aber...

Er ging jetzt wirklich! Und das nur wegen … wegen … Bibi!

Der Junge ging schnell die Straßen runter und kam bald nach Hause. Leise ging er hoch und gönnte sich eine kalte Dusche. Das Wasser floss seine Körper runter, aber er fühlte nichts. Er hörte nur sein Herz. Sein armes Herz, das fast zu zerspringen drohte.

Nach einer Weile legte er sich dann ins Bett, konnte aber die Augen nicht schließen. Vor seinen Augen spielte sich das Ereignis immer und immer wieder ab und jedes Mal kam er zu Bibi. Er sah sie vor sich. Sie war so unschuldig im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen, das er fast ähm bekommen hatte.

Bibi war klein und einfach. Soviel er wusste trug sie nur simple Sachen und sah trotzdem hübsch aus. Sie war ganz anders als die Blondine. Die Blondine wird sich schon jemand anderen suchen! Er will nur Bibi!

''Ah, was mache ich nur? Was machst du nur mit mir?''

So verging die Nacht also und die nächste auch und jetzt saß der arme und verwirrte Junge wie ein ‚Haufen Elend' da und träumte vor sich. Er seufzte hin und wieder und merkte nicht, dass eigentlich nur 5 Minuten vergangen sind – seine Gedanken waren wirklich so schnell! – und das seine Fußballfreunde ihn noch immer beschimpften.

''Ah ja! Doremi!'' schrie auf einmal einer und hüpfte zu dem Mädchen.

''Ich habe deine Schwester vor dem Spiel gesehen! Sie stand neben euch da oben oder?'' noch einige Freunde schlossen sich dem Gespräch zu, aber Doremi lächelte nur. Itou spannte aber seine Ohren auf.

''Aber wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass sie einen Freund hat! So wie die sich umarmten…'' jammerte einer und Doremi brach im Lache aus.

''Was? Bibi? Einen Freund? Hahaha! Bibi hat keinen Freund! Sie hat den Freund ihrer Freundin umarmt, weil er ihr bester Freund war, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte! Hahaha! Bibi hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen, soweit ich weiß.''

Die Jungs lachten erleichtert und redeten weiter.

Itou aber schaute schnell hoch und sah verwundert in die Runde.

Bibi – hat – keinen – Freund?

Seine Lippen zogen sich in die Länge und er lächelte bei sich.

Doremi bemerkte dies und lächelte auch.

So kam es, dass Itou später, nach dem Vorlesungen, wie ein kleines Kind nach Hause lief, hier und da in die Luft sprang und schreite sich vor Freude sie Seele raus. Die lachenden Blicke der Passanten merkte er nicht.

Jetzt wird ihn nichts mehr aufhalte!

''Du wirst mir gehöreeeeeeeeeeeen!''


	13. Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen

_**Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen**_

Kalt…

Kalt, kalt, kalt, kalt, kalt!

Verdammt kalt!

Irrsinnig kalt!

''Brrrr… Hab' schon wärmere Tage gesehen.'' murmelte Itou bei sich und rieb sich die Hände um sie warm zu halten. Hat eigentlich nichts geholfen… Aber die Mühe zählt…

Der Junge stand draußen, vor seinem Haus und versuchte sich aufzuwärmen – so gut es eben ging. Es war ein sehr kalter Morgen, grau und unlebendig. Die Wolken waren dick und fett über den ganzen Himmel in die Länge gezogen und sie machten den Eindruck, dass sie gleich explodieren werden und in tausende von Schneeflocken zusammenfallen werden. Aber der Schnee kam noch nicht.

Es gab nur wenige Leute draußen, es war ja früh am Morgen und irrsinnig kalt. Aber das stürzte Itous Mut nicht den Bach runter. Er war fest entschlossen, dass er es durchziehen wird, obwohl es nur wenige Chancen gab, dass es wirklich klappen wird.

Ok! Er war bereit! Seine Muskeln waren auch bereit!

Los jetzt!

Der Junge atmete tief durch und tat sich selber leid. Sein Mut verschwand auf einmal.

''Ich bin so ein Idiot...'' Er ging sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah um sich herum. ''Ich hab' nicht gedacht, dass ich das machen werde...

Er tippte auf seinem MP3 Player herum und vertiefte sich ein seine Musik. (Musik: Boys Like Girls - Five Minutes to Midnight)

Er sammelte dann seinen Mut zusammen und fing an in eine Richtung zu joggen.

Was das Problem ist?

Es gibt eigentlich keinen. Itou macht bloß dass, was sein Herz ihm befehlt!

...Zwar auf eine merkwürdige Weise, aber trotzdem!

Er entschloss sich, dass er jeden Morgen joggen wird. Und das nicht weil, er Doremi und Kotake begegnen will, nein! Er wollte in der Richtung von Doremis Haus joggen, weil um diese Uhrzeit Bibi in die Schule geht! Er hofft, dass er ihr begegnen könnte und mit ihr mal reden würde!

Das ist doch normal, dass man mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume reden will.

...Zwar kennt sie ihn nicht so gut – wenn überhaupt und zwar fühlt er sich, wie ein alter Stalker, der jungen Mädchen folgt ... aber das ist die einzige Chance, dass er ihr alleine begegnen könnte!

Er muss es einfach versuchen!

Itou joggte so durch die kalte Stadt. Die Kälte verursachte, dass sein Atem, wie kleine weise Wölkchen aus seinem Mund landete, aber ihm war es nicht mehr so kalt. Er lief an dem Maho-Shop vorbei, den Park und kam endlich zu der Y Kreuzung, wo sich Kotakes und Doremis Wege immer trennen. Er ging Rechs und lief den kleinen Hügel hoch. Die Gegend war ruhig, man merkte, dass die Leute erst aufwachten oder frühstückten.

Bald sah er schon das Haus Harukaze. Mit klopfendem Herzen lief er immer langsamer, sein Blick nur auf das Haus gerichtet, und blieb dann stehen. Er war jetzt direkt vor dem Haus und stand nur da. Er ging ein paar Meter zurück und fing an sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

Er war geduldig.

Er wollte warten bis Bibi aus dem Haus kommen würde und er ihr ''durch Zufall'' begegnen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihm zu kalt. Ist Bibi schon gegangen? Bleibt sie heute zu Hause?

Auch wenn er hoffte, dass sie raus kam und auch wenn er hoffte, dass sie ihn als erste sehen würde, war sie nirgends zu sehen.

''Anscheinend bin ich zu spät.'' Murmelte er zu sich und lief dann weiter. Sein Blick war trüb, aber er dürfte nicht aufgeben! Er hat ja noch viele Tage vor sich! Der Junge lachte wieder und joggte freudig weiter. Er würde noch fröhlicher sein, wenn er nur eine Minute länger bleiben würde, weil er dann Bibi sehen würde, wie sie mit einem Apfel im Mund, wie eine Furie aus dem Haus lief: ''Ich bin späääätttt!''

Aber schon am nächsten Tag versuchte der Junge es wieder. Und dann am Nächsten wieder und wieder. Die ganze Woche joggte er jeden Morgen nur um Bibi zu sehen. Aber leider hatte er kein Glück.

Der Samstag danach war sehr kalt. Eigentlich war es merkwürdig, weil man so ein Gefühl die ganze Zeit hatte. Ein bisschen Adrenalin und so.

Als ob etwas passieren würde.

Wie immer joggte er durch den Park und durch die Straßen. Er war voll konzentriert und sah nichts um sich herum. Auch nicht, als er an dem Maho-Shop vorbei gelaufen ist. Da stand ein Orangehaariges Mädchen in einer grünen Schuluniform mit einer dicken Jacke, Kappe und Handschuhen. Sie war noch sehr jung, vielleicht 12, oder 13 Jahre alt. Eigentlich war es nicht so merkwürdig, dass sie so früh am Morgen wach war – nein, das Merkwürdige war, wie sie durch das Fenster schaute. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und klebte mit dem Gesicht regelrecht auf der Scheibe. Ihre Augen waren groß und ihr Mund weit geöffnet. Man könnte meinen, dass sie da drin etwas Schockierendes gesehen hatte.

Aber das wusste Itou natürlich nicht.

Er konzentrierte sich zu sehr. Aufs Laufen. Und Bibi.

Er joggte seelenruhig weiter bis er in die Nähe von Bibs Zuhause kam und blieb ein paar Meter vor dem Haus stehen, wo er sich aufwärmte und so auf Bibi wartete. Sie soll doch nur mal raus schauen, nichts mehr. Er würde sie nur gerne sehen. Das ist alles.

In der zwischen Zeit wachte Bibi auf. Sie war noch sehr müde, weil es ja Samstag war. Sie wird noch lange im Bett bleiben, aber erst mal müsste sie was trinken. Ihr Mund war zu trocken.

Wie ein Haufen Elend stand sie ganz langsam auf und versuchte zu sich zu kommen. Ihr rosa Pyjama war dick und weich und sie wollte es gar nicht ausziehen. Und ihr Bett erst! Sie vermisste es schon nach ein paar Sekunden!

Es war ein bisschen kalt in ihrem Zimmer und sie hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl – Adrenalin und so. Sie schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um, um ihre Augen wach zu bekommen. In einem Moment schaute sie durch das Fenster. Dicke und graue Wolken versteckten den Himmel, es war noch dunkel und sehr kühl draußen.

Itou wärmte sich noch immer auf, als er auf einmal etwas auf seiner Nase fühlte. Etwas Kaltes und nasses. Verwundert schaute er hoch und lächelte.

Schneeflocken.

Kleine Schneeflocken tanzten über ihm herum und vielen ganz langsam und elegant auf den Boden, wo sich immer mehr sammelten.

Es war wunderschön. Das Graue in dem Himmel verschwand und nur Weißes konnte man noch sehen. Tausende, nein, Millionen von Schneeflocken fielen auf die Erde und bedeckte alles mit Weiß.

Bibis Augen wurden groß, als sie den Schneetanz sah. Es kam ganz auf einmal. Einfach so. Ohne, dass sie es richtig bemerkt hatte. Langsam ging sie zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.

Sie lächelte warm. Obwohl es draußen kalt war, war es doch ganz warm in ihrem Herz, jetzt, wo sie so etwas Schönes von der Natur sah. Sie öffnete das Fenster, um ihre Hand auszustrecken.

Itou hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um. Schockiert sah er, wie sich ein Fenster öffnete. Und das nicht nur irgendein Fenster. Bibis Fenster.

Das Mädchen streckte ihre Hand aus und versuchte einige Schneeflocken zu fangen. Sie lachte bei sich und lehnte noch ihr Kopf raus.

Itou bekam fast Herzinfarkt, als er sie sah. Blut stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er fing an sehr schnell zu atmen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen und vielleicht war auch das schuld, dass seine Nase ihn anfing zu jucken.

Bibi hörte ein lautes Niesen.

Verwundert schaute sie runter auf die Straße, die an ihrem Haus vorbei ging und erblickte den Jungen.

Itou drehte seinen Kopf um, sobald er merkte, dass Bibi in seine Richtung schauen wird. Er wischte sich die Nase und streckte noch ein paar Mal seine Beine.

Bibi sah ihm verwundert dabei zu, wie er aufhörte sich aufzuwärmen und anfing zu joggen, ohne, dass er in ihre Richtung schauen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nicht bemerkt.

Itou joggte einfach cool weiter, bis er hinter der Ecke verschwand. ''Das war doch Doremis Schulkollege. Der Fußballer.'' Murmelte das Mädchen bei sich und lächelte. ''Hab ihn ja schon lange nicht gesehen.'' Sie machte dann das Fenster zu, drehte sich um und verschwand im Haus.

Itou, der hinter der Ecke verschwand, joggte nicht mehr. Mit rotem Kopf und total außer Atem lehnte er mit dem Rücken auf der Steinmauer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und er glaubte jeden Moment zu sterben.

Auf Das war er nicht vorbereitet.

Er war ganz und gar nicht vorbereitet.

Er hoffte sie so zu sehen, aber dass es wirklich passieren würde, hatte er nie geglaubt.

Nie!

Und jetzt!

Sie sah ihn!

Sie bemerkte ihn!

''Gott... Ich bin im Himmel...'' jammerte er zu sich und seufzte laut. Für einen Moment versteckte er mit seiner Hand sein Tomatengesicht und atmete langsam durch. Erst nach 5 Minuten beruhigte er sich und lächelte bei sich.

Dann joggte er zurück nach Hause.

Bibi und Itou wussten nicht, dass in der zwischen Zeit, in der die Zwei sich noch nicht gesehen haben – Bibi stand erst auf und Itou wärmte sich auf, Doremi und Kotake in dem Park joggten.

Kotake redete enthusiastisch über etwas und bemerkte nicht, wie Doremi ein mysteriöses Lächeln trug. Hier und da machte sie eine merkwürdige Geste mit der Hand und verursachte, dass blauer magischer Staub hinter ihnen in einer vertikaler Spirale tanzte. Kotake bemerkte nicht, wie diese Spirale sich umdrehte und hoch in die Luft flog. Das Blaue vermischte sich mit dem Grauen der Wolken und verbreitete sich durch die ganze Luft. Für einen Moment leuchtete der Himmel ganz blau – dann aber wurde es weiß. Weiß, wie Schneeflocken, die anfingen zu fallen. Tausende von denen tanzten hin und her und fielen dann endlich auf den Boden. Doremi lächelte breit, als sie sah, wie Kotake auf einmal stehen blieb und in den Himmel schaute. Auch er lächelte und bemerkte wieder nicht, wie Doremi ganz leicht und vorsichtig ihre Magie durch die Gegend der ganzen Stadt schickte.

Jeden Tag lief Itou fröhlich weiter weswegen war er in der Schule voller Energie und Freude. Man sah es ihm an. Er lächelte und lachte sehr oft, nicht mehr arrogant, wie noch vor einigen Wochen, sondern ehrlich und unschuldig. Wenn er schon vorher sehr populär war, wurde er deswegen nur noch umso mehr. Und das bemerkten sogar seine Freunde und Schulkameraden. Er war, wie ein neuer Mensch. Und auch, wenn er selber nichts sagte, oder zugab, wussten sowieso alle, dass er verliebt sein musste.

Und das war er.

Sehr sogar.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung warum.

Und endlich. Eines Morgens war er sich sicher. Heute wird es passieren! Er wird sie ansprechen und mit ihr reden! ''Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!''

Aber der Schock kam viel früher als erwartet. Gerade als er an dem Haus vorbei gehen würde, öffnete sich die Gartentür und raus kam niemand anderer als Bibi. Beide blieben überrascht stehen und sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Bibi weil sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie ihm wirklich begegnen würde – sie hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass er da sein würde, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich passieren könnte – und Itou weil … nun ja … ihr wisst schon: Herzklopfen, Schweiß, Verlust von der Luft, die Unmöglichkeit von Atmen, schwere Beine, Herzinfarkt! Hilfeeeeeee! Schrie er in seinem Kopf.

Aber schon in dem nächsten Moment lächelte Bibi und grüßte ihn.

''Du bist doch Doremis Schulkollege, oder? Guten Morgen!''

Itou konnte es noch immer nicht so richtig fassen und schaute sich das Mädchen von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie hatte eine dicke weiße Winterjacke an, eine schwarze Wollmütze, schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Stiefel. Ihre rosa langen Haare vielen über ihr Rücken und Schulter und mit ihren Händen wickelte sie sich gerade ihren weißen Wollschal um den Hals. Sie war so klein und so niedlich, wie ein Stoff Bär, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

''Oh, hey... Em Bibi.'' Sagte er unsicher und mit klopfendem Herzen. Nur gut, dass es draußen kalt war und dass er joggte, sonst hätte Bibi bemerkt, dass die rote Farbe auf seinem Gesicht nicht so viel mit joggen zu tun hatte.

Bibi kam näher und lächelte lieb: ''Ich sehe dich ganz schön offen, um ehrlich zu sein. Jeden Morgen läufst du hier vorbei und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie du es schaffst so früh aufzustehen! Ich meine, ich musste ja heute früh auf, weil wir einen Ausflug machen – mit der Klasse meine ich und auch sonst wache ich so früh auf, aber ich kann echt nicht aufstehen. Das Bett ist zu weich und zu warm.'' Quatschte sie los und lachte dabei und Itou konnte nur froh sein, dass sie das tat, weil seine Zunge und sein Mund gerade gestorben sind. Seine Augen aber nicht! Er schaute sie sich an, hörte ihr zwar zu, konnte aber nichts von sich raus bringen.

''Sag mal, woher die Energie?'' fragte sie auf einmal und der Junge musste ihr in die Augen schauen.

Er kratzte sich verlegen hinter Köpf und lächelte schüchtern: ''Hja, weißt du, ich musste mal eine Veränderung machen. Ich meine, Fußball ok – es macht voll Spaß und gibt mir Energie für lange Zeit, aber ich will noch was mehr – und so probierte ich es mit Joggen aus. Ich weiss, eine blöde Idee, aber es macht auch Spaß.'' Redete er sich raus. Sie brauchte ja noch nicht zu wissen, dass der Gedanke an sie ihm die Energie gibt.

''Ganz und gar nicht!'' rief das Mädchen aus. ''Ich finde es geil eigentlich. Doremi joggt auch jeden Morgen; manchmal alleine, aber in letzter Zeit öfters mit Kotake. Die Zwei sind unzertrennlich. Ich beneide euch echt, dass ihr es schafft so früh aufzustehen!'' machte sie Komplimente und Itou wurde vor Minute zu Minute glücklicher.

''Ah, ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes, aber soweit ich weiss – spielst du nicht Volleyball? Hat Doremi einmal erzählt.''

Bibi strahlte ihn an: ''Jaaa! Das tue ich, zwar nur für die Schul-Mannschaft, aber es ist echt krass! Ich habe schon sehr früh angefangen, schon in der Grundschule, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen, weil ihr schon in der Mittelschule wart.''

''Hm, ja das müsste stimmen. Wir sind drei Jahre auseinander, oder?''

''Jep, ich kann mich noch gut an euch erinnern. Doremi kannte ja viele Leute und hatte auch viele Freunde. Ich konnte ja nicht anders, als euch ab und zu zu sehen.''

''Ich erinnere mich eigentlich auch an dich. Du warst kleiner als jetzt – nimm es nicht persönlich – aber ich muss noch immer runter schauen, um dein Gesicht zu sehen.''

Beide lachten dabei und Bibi musste sich schon die Tränen weg wischen.

''O mein Gott, ja ich weiss! Ich werde nie so groß sein, wie andere Mädchen. Habe mich schon damit abgefunden. Aber, es ist ganz ok. Bin deshalb stärker, als die anderen.'' Sie spannte spielend ihr Bizeps um ihre Muskeln zu zeigen, aber schon lachten beide.

Nebenbei schaute Bibi auf ihre Armbanduhr und schreckte hoch: ''Ah nein! Ich werde wieder zu spät sein! Tut mir leid Itou! Ich muss los rennen!'' sie lief los und winkte mit ihrer Hand zurück.

''Tschüss!'' rief er ihr zurück und lächelte bei sich. Er schaute ihr noch nach, bis sie ganz verschwand; dann drehte er sich um, seufzte und joggte nach Hause, um zur Uni zu gehen.

Es war ihm ganz egal, dass es ihm kalt war, weil er so lange nur da stand und es war ihm egal, dass er länger duschen musste, weil das warme Wasser so toll war. Es war ihm auch egal, dass er ein bisschen spät gekommen ist. Er war total im siebten Himmel...

''Moment mal...'' stoppte er seine Gedanken. Er schluckte schwer und hob seine Hand zu seinem Mund. Er wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Wenn er nicht ein Junge wäre, könnte man meinen, dass er sich wie ein Mädchen benimmt. ''... Sie wusste meinen Namen! ...''

... Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen.


End file.
